Vergissmeinicht
by Wolfskind.A
Summary: Edward ist in New Moon nicht zurück gekommen, was mit Bella passiert ist …, aber um sich darum Sorgen machen zu können müsste man sich an sie erinnern.
1. Zurück nach Forks

**Dies ist meine erste Twilight story also seit billte gnädig. Kritik und Kommentare sind aber erhofft und erwünscht. Besonderer Dank geht an meine Beta EscapedPlotBunny. Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir genau wie ein Teil der Ideen, sonst wär ich reich, hätte eine Klimaanlage und würde nicht bei 40 Grad in meinem Zimmer hocken. Aber alles was nicht Stephanie Meyer gehört ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. **

**Edward ist in New Moon nicht zurück gekommen, was mit Bella passiert ist …, aber um sich darum Sorgen machen zu können müsste man sich an sie erinnern.**

Kapitel 1

**Zurück nach Forks**

Das Haus in das sie wieder ziehen sieht genau aus wie vor …, *wie lange ist es her das wir hier waren?* Carlisle konnte sich nicht erinnern wann sie das letzte mal in Forks waren. Den anderen der Familie ging es genauso… auch wenn Edward der einzige war, der genau diese Gedanken empfing und sie direkt darauf wieder vergaß. Die Familie bestand zurzeit aus sechs Personen, Carlisle , Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward und seine Gefährtin Elouise. Emmett und Rosalie waren zurzeit auf Weltreise und würden sich der Familie anschließen, sobald diese offiziell in Forks angekommen waren und die Schule wieder anfangen sollte. Es war Mitte Juni und für Forks erstaunlich sonnig, so hatten sie gemeinsam beschlossen sich den anderen Bewohnern erst zu zeigen, sobald die Ferien rum waren und die Sonne nicht so häufig scheinen würde.

Als sie das Haus betraten hatte Esme einen kurzen Augenblick lang das Gefühl als ob sie hier etwas wichtiges zurück gelassen hätte, es wollte ihr aber nicht einfallen was das sein könnte. Genau wie die Frage wann sie das letzte mal hier gewesen waren verschwand auch diese Frage in einem grauen Nebel.

„Juhu endlich wieder in einem neuen Haus" jubelte Alice, „warum waren, wir noch nie hier wenn wir dieses wundervolle Haus besitzen" fragte sie in den Raum.

Carlisle antwortete: „Es ist nur schon eine Weile her, das letzte mal als wir hier waren warst du noch nicht zu uns gestoßen, oder?"

„Das kann sein, dann wird es aber Zeit, dass wir die Gegend erkunden. Jasper lass uns in den Wald gehen"

„Es gibt eine Gegend die wir hier nicht betreten dürfen" informierte Carlisle „Die Gegend um La Push ist für uns Sperrgebiet, es besteht ein Vertrag mit den Einheimischen. Wir haben versprochen uns von ihnen fern zu halten."

„Ok, dann bis später, Elouise, Edward wollt ihr mitkommen?"

„Klar, machen wir …Edward komm lass uns raus gehen". Edward war seit dem sie das Haus betreten hatten erstaunlich still, er versuchte krampfhaft heraus zu bekommen, was ihn störte. Irgendwas war falsch, wie ein schlechter Geschmack im Mund, den man nicht zuordnen konnte. „Ja, lass uns gehen…" sagte er abwesend und folgte den anderen nach draußen.

Während die Kinder einen Ausflug machten, räumten Carlisle und Esme das Haus ein. Die Abdeckung auf den Möbeln wurde entfernt und sie wurden stutzig. „Wann waren wir zu letzt hier Carlisle?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, es ist bestimmt schon 150 Jahre her. Warum?"

„Sieh dir das an …" Esme zog ein weißes Laken von einem Gegenstand den er zuvor für ein Bild gehalten hatte und dahinter kam ein Flachbildfernseher zum Vorschein. „Auch wenn das Ding mittlerweile nicht mehr das neuste ist, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir den vor 150 Jahren nicht hier hatten."

„Stimmt, hmm aber wer sollte uns einen alten Fernseher hier hin bringen und ihn dann auch noch an eine Wand montieren?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht war eines der Kinder in den letzten Jahren hier, wir sollten Rosalie fragen sobald sie sich uns wieder angeschlossen haben." Esme war dies ein Rätsel „Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, das die beiden hier waren, Alice und Jasper kennen dieses Haus nicht und Edward und Elouise waren immer bei uns." Carlisle umarmte Esme und sah sie an" Du bist glücklich das du bald alle deine Kinder wieder hier hast oder?"

„Ja" seufzte sie „ Die beiden sind seit fast 20 Jahren unterwegs. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Rosalie sich nicht mit Elouise anfreunden kann, und immer diese Unterstellungen Louise würde uns manipulieren…. Sie ist so eifersüchtig … Ich hoffe wir finden hier wieder zu einer Familie zusammen."

„Ja, vielleicht können wir hier alle zusammen glücklich werden."

„Hey Alice, wir machen noch einen kleinen Abstecher, wir brauchen etwas Zeit für uns" sagte Elouise

„Macht das, wir werden die Zeit alleine auch zu nutzen wissen" mit diesen Worten drehte sich Alice herum nahm Jaspers Hand und verschwand im Wald. Sie freute sich eine neue Gegend kennen zu lernen. Jasper und Alice fanden einen schönen ruhigen Ort an einer Klippe von der sie aufs Meer sehen konnten. Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter „Es ist schön hier, findest du nicht"

„Ja das ist es, Alice kannst du etwas neues sehen in der nächsten Zeit?"

„Nein warum fragst du?"

„Ich habe das Gefühl, das wir beobachtet werden, riechen kann ich aber niemanden…"

„Vielleicht ist es nur die neue Umgebung, falls etwas kommt werde ich es rechzeitig sehen" beruhigte sie ihn.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht" er nahm sie in den Arm und genoss es sich in ihr zu verlieren.

**In England zur selben Zeit**

„Emmett müssen wir uns dieser Ziege wieder anschließen, sie verarscht uns alle und nur weil ihr das alle nicht rafft, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht passiert" Rosalie war schon alleine von dem Gedanken, ihre Zeit und sei sie noch so kurz mit Elouise verbringen zu müssen, angepisst.

„Komm schon Rosi ich will wieder bei der Familie sein, ich vermisse sie, bitte" er sah sie mit großen flehenden Augen an.

„Urg schon gut wir fliegen nach Hause. Aber ich werde mich nicht mit ihr anfreunden"

*Aber ich kann sie ausspionieren* dachte sie sich *Feinden sollte man immer in sichtbarer Nähe haben, um sie im Auge behalten zu können…. *

**Ich danke fürs Lesen, und hoffe auf Kommentare.**


	2. Spannungen

**Nach dem Vorgeplänkel im ersten Kapitel geht es jetzt langsam ans eingemachte.**

**Viel Spaß**

Kapitel 2

**Spannungen**

**Eine Woche später**

„Sie sind da, sie sind da" jubelte Alice, dabei stürzte sie die Treppe hinab und sprang auf Emmett zu, der sie stürmisch umarmte „Hey Pixie, ich freu mich auch dich zusehen." Begrüßte er sie. Die anderen folgten nach draußen um die Ankömmlinge zu empfangen. Rosalie stieg aus dem Wagen „ Hallo Alice" sagte sie, „Hallo" kam es nur kurz.

Das schmerzte Rosalie mehr als sie zugeben wollte. Das Verhältnis zu Alice war angespannt seit Elouise zu der Familie gestoßen war, sie hatte gehofft, dass ihr Rückzug aus der Familie die Wogen glätten würde. Offensichtlich war dies nicht so. Jasper spürte Rosalies Enttäuschung bei Alice Verhalten und beschloss noch mal mit seiner Frau zu sprechen.

Er ging auf sie zu „Hallo Rose," grüßte er sie und umarmte sie kurz „Ich freue mich das ihr wieder hier seit" Emmett strahlte „Ich wusste das ihr mich vermissen würdet …"

„Natürlich haben wir euch beide vermisst" gab Esme zu „Ich bin froh, das die Familie wieder zusammen ist."

Nachdem auch Emmett und Rosalie ihr Zimmer bezogen hatten richtete jeder wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge. Rose beschloss jagen zu gehen und fragte in die Runde wer sie begleiten wolle. Elouise und Jasper sagen zu sich in einer halben Stunde vor dem Haus mit ihr zu treffen. Emmett wurde von Esme in Beschlag genommen, um ihr von der Reise zu berichten. Carlise wollte lieber etwas in seinem Arbeitszimmer lesen und Alice surfte im Internet. Edward stimmte seinen Flügel und wollte danach seine Noten durchgehen und etwas spielen.

Als Rose das Haus verließ sah sie zuerst nur Elouise, die sie mit giftigen Augen ansah. So leise ,dass die anderen nicht hören konnten zischte sie „Zerstör gefälligst nicht wieder den Frieden in dieser Familie, ich gehöre jetzt dazu also akzeptiere das endlich." Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand in den Wald. Jasper trat aus dem Haus und frage „Rose? alles ok?" er hatte Elouise Gefühle empfangen, als sie sich für die Jagt fertig machte und war ihr möglichst unauffällig gefolgt.

„Dieses Biest hat mich grade bedroht" sagte sie leise.

„Lass uns gehen dann können wir in Ruhe reden."

Nach einer kurzen Jagt, trafen sie sich wieder. „Ich verstehe mittlerweile was du meinst wenn du sagst das Elouise falsch ist. Ich empfange von ihr sehr widersprüchliche Gefühle, fast so las ob sie die hälfte der Zeit lügen würde oder sich zu mindestens verstellt."

„Na endlich jemand der mich versteht, ich dachte schon ich bilde mir das doch nur ein. Aber warum fällt Edward das denn nicht auf, er muss doch ihre Gedanken hören oder steckt er mit ihr unter einer Decke?"

„Das denk ich nicht, zu mindestens empfange ich nicht die gleichen Gefühle von ihm wie von ihr"

„Aber warum merkt er dann nichts? Liebt er sie so sehr, dass er das akzeptiert?"

„Nein das ist es nicht, er war am Anfang in sie verliebt aber es lässt nach seit dem wir hier sind, er ist hin und her gerissen. Ich glaube er braucht etwas mehr Zeit dann wird er es auch erkennen"

„Und was ist mit Alice?"

„Ich weiß nicht warum sie sich so benimmt, ich werde mit ihr reden. Ihr habt euch vorher so gut verstanden …"

„Danke" Rosalie sah ihm in die Augen als sie dies sagte und er wusste die Freundschaft mit Alice war ihr wirklich wichtig.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns vorerst ruhig verhalten und Informationen sammeln, ok?"

„Ja, hmm…. Jasper hast du auch das Gefühl, dass wir beobachte werden?"

„Ja das war gestern schon so, aber ich kann niemanden wahrnehmen du?"

„Nein, lass uns nach Hause gehen. Wir sollten Carlise bescheid sagen, dass sich hier eventuell jemand herumtreibt."

Die ganze Familie versammelte sich, als sie von dem wiederkehrenden Gefühl des beobachtet werdens berichteten. Elouise murmelte etwas von sich in den Mittelpunkt spielen aber Carlise stoppte sie mit einem scharfen Blick .

„Wir sollten darauf weiter achten ob noch mehr von uns das Gefühl haben beobachtet zu werden oder wir vielleicht sogar herausfinden können wer ein Auge auf uns geworfen hat. Alice kannst du irgendjemanden sehen? Oder du Edward?"

„Nein" antworteten beide.

„Also bleibt uns nur die Augen offen zu halten. Ok, lasst uns die Planung für unsere Identität hier aufnehmen. Welchen Namen sollen wir nutzen?"

„Warum lassen wir es nicht bei Cullen?" fragte Emmett „hier kennt uns doch niemand unter diesem Namen."

In dem Augenblick bekam Alice eine Vision, sie würden auffallen mit diesem Namen, sie verstand nicht warum aber Cullen als Nachname würde nicht gut gehen. „Nein, wir sollten einen anderen Namen nehmen" verkündigte sie „wie wäre es mit Masen? das müsste funktionieren"

„Ok also Masen und Peters wie vor dreißig Jahren? Jasper kümmerst du dich um alles? Sobald unsere Papiere hier sind melde ich euch an der Schule an und bewerbe mich im Krankenhaus. Wenn dort keine Stelle frei ist, eröffne ich eine Praxis, dass habe ich auch schon lange nicht mehr gemacht…" Esme weißt du schon was du gerne machen möchtest?"

„Erstmal werde ich das Haus fertig stellen."

„Alice, du kümmerst dich um die Kleidung, ihr müsst als so jung wie möglich durchgehen."

„Gerne doch!" zirpte sie.

**Kommi schon geschrieben? Nein, kann man jetzt nachholen….**


	3. Der Alltag hat uns wieder

**Hab noch zwei Kapitel für euch… wer auch immer ihr seit, vielleicht bekommt ihr ja lust euch vorzustellen….. Alle Figuren gehören immer noch nicht mir..schade eigentlich.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen**

Kapitel 3

**Der Alltag hat uns wieder**

Sie waren jetzt seit drei Wochen offiziell in Forks Carlise hatte seinen Job angetreten, die Klinik freute sich sehr einen Arzt zu bekommen, der bereit war mit seiner ganzen Familie in die Gegend zu ziehen. Die Schule war langweilig wie immer, nur das immer regnerische Wetter war für die acht Vampire sehr angenehm, sie konnten sich oft draußen bewegen und mussten nicht jeden zweiten Tag in der Schule fehlen, leider…

Die angespannte Stimmung zwischen Alice und Rosalie hatte sich etwas gelegt, allerdings passte es Rosalie gar nicht, dass Elouise Alice neue beste Freundin war. Das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie eifersüchtig war, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Elouise irgendetwas tat um die andern zu beeinflussen. Rose hatte nur noch nicht herausgefunden was das war bzw. wie sie das machte.

Edward konnte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas falsch war in dieser Stadt nicht abschütteln. Die Schule kam ihm unheimlich bekannt vor, dachte er. Aber bevor er diesem Gedanken weiter nachhängen konnte wechselte er zu *vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass es ein typischer Aufbau einer Kleinstadtschule war*. In der Schule trafen er und seine Geschwister sich in der Kantine, sie setzten sich wie immer in der Ecke an einen Tisch. Die anderen Schüler hielten sich von ihnen fern, wie immer. Viele Gedanken strömten auf ihn ein und er drängte diese dauerhaften Geräusche in einen fernen Winkel seines Bewusstseins. Doch plötzlich tauchte ein Gedanke auf, der ihn aufhorchen ließ.

*Die Cullens? Das kann nicht sein, sie sehen genau aus wie vor 60 Jahren…. Aber das geht doch gar nicht.*

Er sah sich nach der Gedankenstimme um und nahm eine ältere Frau am Eingang zur Kantine war. Sie war klein, hatte graue Haare und trug eine Brille an einer Kette um den Hals. Edward kam sie nicht bekannt vor oder doch? Auch dieser Gedanke verschwand in einem Nebel. Die Frau am anderen Ende des Raums dachte allerdings weiter an sie.

*Das müssen ihre Kinder sein anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären…. Also hat er nach ihr dann ja doch noch jemanden gefunden* Dabei blitzte ein Bild von einem Mädchen durch ihren Kopf, die Elouise ähnlich sah aber eindeutig nicht Elouise war. Die Frau drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

Edward flüsterte zu den anderen „Es kann sein, dass wir enttarnt wurden, sie kannte uns" er nickte in Richtung Tür. „Ich werde ihr folgen, mal sehn was sie weiß."

Elouise stand auf, um ihm zu folgen, doch er signalisierte ihr sitzen zu bleiben. „Ich geh allein so fallen wir nicht so schnell auf." Damit stand er auf und folgte der älteren Frau.

Elouise passte es nicht sitzen bleiben zu müssen, das merkte Jasper sehr deutlich, sie war angespannt und … nervös?. Das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihren Handlungen. Sie lehnte sich zu Alice und tuschelte mit ihr über einen Shoppingtrip, von dem sie Rosalie mal wieder ausschlossen, die gekränkt und sauer war und verzweifelt versuchte sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Sein Gespräch mit Alice war schlechter gelaufen als er sich erhofft hatte. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie ihn angefaucht „Ich weiß was du sagen willst, lass es sein das führt nur zu einem Streit. Rose verhält sich unmöglich, vor allem gegenüber Elouise sie ist eifersüchtig, weil sie die zweite Geige spielen muss und nicht mehr meine Lieblingsschwester ist. Und immer diese Anschuldigungen, das ist so lächerlich." Nach diesem Vortrag hatte sie sich umgedreht und ihn einfach stehen gelassen.

Rosalie war zum heulen zumute, wenn sie weinen könnte. Sie flüsterte Emmett ins Ohr „Bitte, lass uns gehen. Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen." Er nickte „Ok Rosi lass uns nach draußen gehen." Sie verließen den Raum und fanden draußen ein ruhiges Plätzchen. Emmett nahm sie in den Arm „Nimm dir Alice nicht so zu Herzen"

„Aber sie ist meine Schwester, wir haben uns mal so gut verstanden, ich versteh sie nicht. Diese miese Schlange, seit sie sich in unsere Familie gedrängt hat geht alles den Bach runter."

„Das kannst du doch so nicht sagen, sie ist Edwards Gefährtin, wir müssen sie akzeptieren. Er liebt sie, sie ist seine Seelenverwandte."

Als er das sagte schoss ihr ein Bild von einer kleinen Brünette ins Gedächtnis. Wer war sie? Sie sah Elouise ähnlich aber sie war eindeutig menschlich und ihre Gesichtsform war eine andere. „Em, lass uns am Wochenende einen Ausflug machen, nur wir zwei ich brauch Abstand zu dem Miststück. Ich kann dieses ganze heile Familie spielen nicht mehr ab ich brauche eine Pause."

„Machen wir Rosi, ein bisschen Zeit mit dir alleine find ich nicht so schlecht. Etwas Privatsphäre find ich gut, nur du und ich." Er umarmte sie fester und ließ seine Hände wandern. Sie lächelte, ihr Mann schaffte es immer wieder sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Als die Glocke die nächste Stunde ankündigte, schreckte Jasper von seinen Gedanken hoch. Er sah, dass Emmett und Rosalie schon in ihre Klassen gegangen waren und ihn mit Alice und Elouise zurück gelassen hatte. Sie standen auf und gingen in ihre Klassen, wobei die beiden nicht aufhörten zu schnattern. Elouise Gefühl der Nervosität hatte nicht nachgelassen, eher im Gegenteil je länger Edward wegblieb, desto angespannter wurde sie.

Bis zur letzten Unterrichtsstunde tauchte Edward nicht wieder auf. Esme arbeitete im Garten als die Autos ihrer Kinder die auffahrt hinauf fuhren, sie stand auf und ging ihnen entgegen.

„Na wie war die Schule heute?" fragte sie, als alle ausstiegen. „Und wo ist Edward?" sie sah sich suchend um.

„Er hat wohl irgendwas gehört" informiert sie Jasper „Wir müssen abwarten bis er wieder hier ist."

„Rosi und ich machen übers Wochenende einen romantischen Ausflug, wir fahren morgen direkt nach der Schule" Emmett grinste als er das verkündete. Rosalie war schon ins Haus gegangen um zu packen.

„Ihr müsst warten was Edward sagt" Esme war besorgt was Edward gehört hatte. Sie mochte Forks und fühlte sich wohl, auch wenn sie immer noch nicht greifen konnte, was sie vergessen hatte. Sie hatte das ganze Haus durchsucht ob sie irgendetwas liegen gelassen hatte beim letzten mal als sie hier waren. Gefunden hatte sie allerdings nichts, zu mindestens nichts was einen Sinn ergeben würde. Ihr waren Lebensmittelkonserven im Schrank aufgefallen und Kochbücher. Wie diese Sachen den Weg in das Haus gefunden hatten, konnte sie nicht erklären. Vielleicht hatte sich jemand innerhalb der letzten 150 Jahre hier einquartiert, dass war das einzige was Sinn machen würde.

Die Kinder verteilten sich im Haus, nur Emmett blieb zurück und sah sie schmollend an.

„Mom bitte, wir wollen doch nur einen klitzekleinen Ausflug machen, ich verspreche wir nehmen auch ein Telefon mit."

„Emmett vor morgen Nachmittag fahrt ihr eh nicht, morgen ist Schule und bis dahin wissen wir hoffentlich was Edward herausgefunden hat. Aber noch was anderes, waren du und Rosalie in den letzten Jahren schon mal hier in Forks?"

„Nein warum?"

„Nur so, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand das Haus genutzt hätte, aber ich kann niemanden riechen, also muss es schon lange her sein." Die Idee, dass in diesem Haus zwischenzeitlich jemand gewohnt hatte verschwand langsam wieder.

Alice plante ihren Trip mit Elouise nach Seattle schon den ganzen Tag und die Vision die sie hatte sagte bis jetzt auch, dass sie diesen machen würde. Sie hatte gesehen, dass Edward um kurz vor zehn wieder kommen würde und genau berichten würde, was er gesehen und gehört hatte. Allerdings verschwamm die Vision jedes mal, wenn sie sich auf seine Stimme konzentrieren wollte. Mit einem Seufzer warf sie sich aufs Bett. „Was ist los Liebste?" fragte Jasper sie.

„Meine Vision von heute Abend ist ohne Ton…."

„Dann musst du warten wie wir anderen auch."

„Ich will aber nicht warten"

„Lass dich ablenken" er sah ihr in die Augen und zog sie sachte an sich. Zärtlich küsste er sie.

„Mhmmmm ok, du darfst mich ablenken…"

Während Rosalie und Emmett packten, Alice und Jasper miteinander beschäftigt waren und Esme sich wieder ihrem Garten widmete, wartete Elouise ungeduldig auf Edwards Rückkehr. Sie mochte es nicht wenn sie so lange von ihm getrennt war. Die längste Zeit, die sie getrennt voneinander verbracht hatten, waren vier Stunden. Sonst war er immer wenigstens in der Nähe von ihr. Sie pilgerte in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, sah immer wieder aus dem Fenster in der Hoffnung Edward zu sehen. Doch vor Edward kam Carlise nach Hause.

**Wars gut wars schlecht? Freue mich über Stellungnahmen!**


	4. Gedankengänge

**Nicht ganz so lange geworden, aber sehr wichtig ;)**

Kapitel 4

**Gedankengänge**

Edward folgte der Frau durch die Gänge der Schule bis in die Bibliothek. Sie ging hinter die Theke und setzte sich. A. Cheney stand auf einem Schild an ihrem Schreibtisch. Edward schlüpfte leise in zwischen die Bücherregale und versteckte sich dort.

*Das kann nicht sein, es muss eine Erklärung für diese Kinder geben*

Sie loggte sich in der Schuldatenbank ein und fand die Daten, die sie suchte.

*Hmmm anderer Nachname Masen und Peters, und die Vornamen stimmen auch nicht alle.*

Edward war froh, dass sie sich diesmal alle mit ihren Zweitnamen eingeschrieben hatten.

*Nur die Eltern heißen genau wie damals, vielleicht wurden sie nach ihren Großeltern benannt… das muss es sein. Ich hab mich immer gewundert was aus ihnen geworden ist, aber offensichtlich haben ein paar von ihnen ihr Glück gefunden. Dann sind die Kinder hier wahrscheinlich die Enkel von einem von ihnen oder auch alle.*

Die Möglichkeit die sie ihrer Hintergrundgeschichte gab gefiel ihm. Sie waren alle Enkel von … Rose und Emmett und Alice und Jasper oder von ihm…. allerdings wunderte er sich immer noch warum sie seine Familie kannte. Er beschloss sie weiter zu verfolgen, um heraus zu bekommen woher sie das alles wusste. Dann schoss der Frau ein Gedanke durch den Kopf den er nicht einordnen konnte.

*Ich frag mich was aus Bella geworden ist, sie hat ihn so sehr geliebt…*

Bella ihm fiel ein herzförmiges Gesicht und braune traurige Augen ein, oder waren es ihre Gedanken? Er war sich nicht sicher ob dies seine eigenen Erinnerungen waren… aber es kam ihm wichtig vor sich zuerinnern. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte mehr fiel ihm nicht ein.

Nachdem die Schule zu ende war, packte auch A. Cheney ihre Sachen zusammen und ging zu ihrem Auto. Edward folgte ihr mit etwas Abstand, sie fuhr zuerst zum Friedhof und besuchte ein Grab von Ben Cheney. Er nahm an das dies ihr Mann gewesen ist.

„Hallo mein Schatz, du wirst es nicht glauben wen ich getroffen habe, die Enkel von den Cullens, ich kann es nicht fassen sie sind zurück gekommen. Ich freu mich so, dass sie wieder hier sind auch wenn es nicht unsere Mitschüler sind, ist es schön…"

Edward wurde stutzig *Mitschüler?* irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Er folgte ihr weiter erst zum Einkaufen und dann nach Hause. Nachdem sie früh zu Bett gegangen war, betrat er vorsichtig das Haus.

Als erstes sah er in ihr Portemonnaie und sah auf ihren Ausweis.

Angela Cheney

Geboren 1992 also war sie gut 80 Jahre alt warum sie noch arbeitete…..

Er sah sich im Wohnzimmer um *sehr klein aber gemütlich*, nachdem er einmal durch das ganze Haus geschlichen war stellte er fest, dass es dort nichts ungewöhnliches zu finden gab. Er machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Als er fast Zuhause angekommen, kam ihm Elouise entgegen. „Hallo Schatz" sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. „wie war deine detektivische Arbeit? Was interessantes herausgefunden?"

„Sie scheint sich an uns zu erinnern… warum auch immer ich kenn sie nicht. Aber sie hat uns eine Erklärung gleich mitgeliefert. Wir müssen nur unsere eigenen Enkel spielen, das dürfte ja nicht so schwer sein." Elouise sah ihn glücklich an „das heißt wir können hierbleiben" jubelte sie.

„Hast du noch was erfahren?" Er wollte von dem aufflackernden Gesicht erzählen, dass er gesehen hatte aber sobald er daran dachte wurde die Erinnerung schwächer. „Ihr schwirrte die ganze Zeit jemand im Kopf rum, aber das hatte wahrscheinlich nichts zu bedeuten"

Sie betraten das Haus, in dem die Anderen schon ungeduldig im Wohnzimmer saßen, Edward musste Lachen als er Alice sah die aufgeregt auf und ab wippte.

„Es ist alles Ok"

„Was genau war denn eigentlich los?" fragte Carlise, der nur eine kurze Erklärung von Jasper gehört hatte.

„Eine Frau Angela Cheney hatte plötzlich den Gedanken, dass wir Cullens wären und wunderte sich warum wir genau so aussehen würden wie früher."

„Und woher kannte sie uns? Und was machen wir jetzt"

„Sie glaubt wir sind unsere eigenen Enkel und ihr wärt nach euren Großeltern benannt" Edward zeigte dabei auf Carlise und Esme, die anderen kennt sie offensichtlich unter unseren ersten Vornamen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht woher sie uns kannte, sie sagte am Grab ihres Mannes etwas von Mitschülern. Das muss vor etwa 60 Jahren gewesen sein, da waren wir doch in Alaska oder? Aber ich hab keine Hinweise darauf gefunden, dass sie dort gewohnt hat… keine Ahnung. Aber unsere Identität ist soweit ich beurteilen kann nicht gefährdet."

„Dann steht unserem Wochenende nichts im Weg Rosi" jubelte Emmett.

*Und ich komme von diesem Biest weg* dachte Rosalie. Edward merkte sofort was hinter dem romantischen Ausflug steckte.

Elouise und Alice planten sofort ihren Ausflug nach Seattle weiter. „Schatz Seattle wird so toll, wir mieten uns im fünf Sterne Hotel ein und machen uns es abends richtig romantisch."

Edward sah sie erstaunt an „Ich dachte nur ihr Mädchen fahrt, ich wollte vielleicht mit Jasper einen schönen Jagdausflug machen. Ich hätte mal wieder so richtig Lust auf Panther."

*Nein das geht nicht er kann nicht so lange alleine hier bleiben*

„Keine sorge ich bin nicht alleine. Jasper ist doch bei mir."

„Ich bin einfach nicht gerne von dir getrennt. Das weißt du doch ." schnurrte sie.

Mittlerweile hatte sich der Rest der Familie wieder über das Haus verteilt. Nur Edward und Elouise blieben im Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Ich brauche mal wieder einen Männerabend mit Jasper, wir haben in den letzten Jahren nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und du hast ein schönes Luxuswochenende mit Alice. Wir sind schneller als du denkst wieder zusammen."

*Ich will nicht ….* sie brach den Gedanken ab, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Edward mithörte. Sie lächelte gezwungen „Ok Schatzi, habt Spaß" mit diesen Worten huschte sie zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer um ihren Koffer zu packen.

*Jaja Eddi braucht Frauchens Erlaubnis um Spaß zu haben* Emmett stand grinsend in der Tür.

„Hör bloß auf Emmi ich brauche keine Erlaubnis."

„Was immer du sagst Bro." *Nur schade, dass ich nicht mitkommen kann, ich hab mit beiden schon ewig nichts mehr unternommen*

„Wir holen das nach" versprach Edward, als er merkte, dass ihn Emmett wirklich vermisst hatte. Dieser lästige Streit zwischen Rosalie und seiner Freundin hatte ihn von seinem Bruder entfremdet und das wollte er so schnell wie möglich rückgängig machen.

Der nächste Schultag kam schnell und war genauso schnell vorbei. Emmett und Rosalie fuhren sofort los, um soviel Zeit wie möglich für sich zu haben. Elouise und Alice fuhren erst noch zurück zum Haus und verabschiedeten sich gründlich von ihren Männern. Kurz nachdem sie los gefahren waren brachen auch Jasper und Edward zur ihrem Jagdausflug auf.


	5. Wiedersehen ohne Freude

**Also wie immer nix davon gehört mir nur die Storyline, alles andere ist von Frau Meyer. Nur Elouise ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen..hihihi. Und wieder mein Dank für die Korrektur an EscapePlotBunny.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen**

Kapitel 5

**Wiedersehen ohne Freude**

Am Abend genossen Esme und Carlise die Stille in ihrem Haus. Sie saßen zusammen auf der Terrasse und blickten auf den Garten.

„Unser Heim ist sehr schön geworden, und der Garten sieht schon sehr weit aus"

„Ja, es ist als ob die Pflanzen genau wüssten was ich möchte und extra schnell wachsen." Sie lachte leise auf. „Es muss an Forks liegen, es heißt uns willkommen"

„Bestimmt, ich verstehe nicht warum wir so lange nicht hier waren, es ist so friedlich hier…. Wir haben fast das ganze Wochenende für uns, was würdest du gerne machen?"

Esme kuschelte sich an ihn „Du musst nicht arbeiten?"

„Nur morgen Vormittag eine Vertretung für einen Kollegen, etwa eine halbe Schicht. Den Rest des Wochenendes gehöre ich dir."

„Mir fällt bestimmt etwas ein" sie lächelt verführerisch.

„Wirklich, das ist gut."

**Etwa zur selben Zeit**

Sie waren schon eine gute Strecke gekommen, als sie die ersten Rehe wahrnahmen.

*Ein erster Snack?* Edward nickte. Sie pirschten sich an ihre Beute an und erlegten jeweils einen jungen Hirsch.

„Ein guter Anfang" sagte Edward nachdem sie die Kadaver vergraben hatten „Lass uns nach ein paar Fleischfressern suchen." Gemeinsam liefen sie weiter in die Berge und fanden eine Berglöwin und nach einer weiteren Stunde auch einen Bären.

„Emmett wird traurig sein, dass er den nicht erwischen konnte." Edward grinste bei Jaspers Kommentar.

„Das stimmt, wobei er hatte ja genügend Zeit die Bärenpopulation in Europa zu verringern."

„Das hat er offensichtlich auch, oder sind Bären dort nicht vom Aussterben bedroht" scherzte Jasper. Edward stellte fest wie gut es ihm tat, Zeit nur mit seinem Bruder zu verbringen.

Als sie sich langsam auf den Rückweg machten, brachte er das Gespräch auf Elouise.

„Jasper?"

„Was ist los, Edward?"

„Ich bin mir mit Elouise nicht mehr so sicher."

„Inwiefern?"

„Sie klammert sehr, und meine Gefühle haben sich verändert, auch wollte ich sie nie heiraten, wie ihr alle."

„Liebst du sie denn noch?"

„Das müsstest du mir doch eher sagen können als ich…" Edward sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Ich kann dir nur sagen was ich wahrnehme, was du daraus machst ist deine Sache. Du fühlst dich verbunden mit ihr, aber eine Verliebtheit kann ich nicht fühlen…"

„Wir sind ja auch schon 60 Jahre ein Paar. Ich glaube, wenn ich sie verlasse würde ich ihr das Herz brechen…"

In dem Augenblick als er das aussprach nahm er plötzlich Gedanken wahr, die nicht zu Jasper gehörten.

*Seiner Vampierfreundin kann er nicht das Herz brechen, aber bei Bella war das völlig ok. Diese ätzenden Blutsauger machen immer nur was sie wollen, speziell dieser Blutsauger… ich würde ihn nur zu gerne zerfleischen.. na komm schon. Noch ein bischen Näher und du bist auf unserem Land, dann hab ich jedes Recht*

Edward hielt Jasper an „Da ist jemand, wir müssen kurz vor der Grenze sein. Er scheint uns zu kennen." Edward waren die Gedanken des Fremden ein Rätsel.

*Mist ich habe vergessen, dass er ja Gedanken lesen kann. Ok Blutsauger ich komm näher, wir haben was zu klären*

Jasper warnte Edward zusätzlich *Edward, wer auch immer das ist, er ist sehr wütend.*

Ein großer Quileute verließ die Baumlinie und trat auf sie zu. „Um genau zu sein sind wir hier im Niemandsland, unsere Grenze beginnt am dem Bach dort" er wies hinter sich. „Ihr seit also wieder zurück gekehrt, sind 60 Jahre nicht etwas knapp" *Von mir aus hättest du auch für immer weg bleiben können.*

Edward sah ihn irritiert an „Was meinst du mit 60 Jahren? Wir waren seit gut 150 Jahren nicht mehr hier." Auch Jasper wunderte sich.

„Ha, könnte euch so passen, ihr wart vor 60 Jahren hier und seit überstürzt aufgebrochen." *nicht das ich euch vermisst hätte, zu mindestens nicht zu Beginn..* Ihm schwebte ein Gesicht einer jungen Frau vor, die blass und krank aussah.

Edward hatte das Gesicht schon mal gesehen, wenn er sich nur erinnern könnte wo?

Jasper schaltete sich ein „Bist du dir sicher, das wir das vor 60 Jahren waren?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, du bist wahrscheinlich Jasper richtig? Wir kennen uns noch nicht." Der junge Mann sah in Edwards Richtung „Wir leider schon, zu mindestens weiß ich wer du bist Edward"

Die beiden Vampiere sahen sich irritiert an, als der Wind dreht und sie ihren Gegenüber wittern konnten. Werwolf, der junge Quileute war auch ein unsterblicher, und ihr Feind.

„Du bist ein Werwolf." Jasper verlagerte seine Position um zu einem Angriff besser bereit sein zu können.

„Das ist richtig, und Bellas guter Freund. Warum hast du ihr das angetan?" Er sah Edward bei seiner Frage in die Augen.

Edward wusste dagegen nicht was er sagen sollte „Wer ist Bella und was soll ich ihr angetan haben?" Auch Jasper wusste nicht was der Wolf von ihnen wollte.

„Du weißt schon, Bella, deine Freundin, jung, hübsch, brünett, menschlich…."

Das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt machte sich wieder in Edwards Kopf breit.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst."

*Bastard* der Wolf drehte sich um „Denkt darüber nach, ich werde dir bestimmt nicht helfen." Mit den Worten verwandelte er sich in einen riesigen Wolf. *Ihr seit gewarnt bleibt auf eurer Seite, dann bleiben wir auf unserer.*

Jasper und Edward sahen sich an „Was war das?" sie konnten sich das beide nicht erklären und was sollte ein menschliches Mädchen mit dem ganzen zu tun haben.

„Das mit den 60 Jahren, könnte auf die Gedanken der Frau zusammen passen. Aber warum können wir uns nicht erinnern wenn wir hier waren?"

„Wir sollten nach Hause und mit Carlise sprechen" schlug Jasper vor. Sie liefen auf schnellstem weg in Richtung Forks.

**Anmerkungen, Gedanken, Kritik schreibts auf, immer willkommen!**


	6. Archivierte Erinnerungen

**Immer noch nicht meins! Wird glaub ich auch nichts ich versuche es weiter zu verhexen, aber Stephenie Meyer lässt sich nicht überreden… also nein ich verdiene mit diesem kurzeitigen Ideenklau kein Geld, aber wechsel jetzt zu Voodoo vielleicht wird's ja was. **

**Als alternativer Titel kam von EscapedPlotBunny „Angela und die X-Aken" bzw. Die Akte Swan" noch mal danke für die Korrektur^^.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen, ich hatte viel beim schreiben….**

Kapitel 6

**Archivierte Erinnerungen**

**In Forks, morgens zur selben Zeit**

Carlise fuhr früh am morgen zum Krakenhaus, seine Kollegen hatten erleichtert festgestellt, dass endlich ein weiterer Arzt eingestellt worden war. Heute sollte er die Sprechstunde von Dr. Warner vertreten. Die ersten Patienten trafen ab neun Uhr ein. Kurz vor Ende der Schicht, traf er auf eine Patientin, die ihn interessiert musterte. „Dr. Masen, es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen.."

„Hallo" er sah auf die Akte und ihm wurde klar, dass er die Frau vor sich hatte, die Edward beobachtet hatte. „Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen Frau Cheney."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Sie sehen ihrem Großvater sehr ähnlich, wenn ich das sagen darf."

„Ich danke ihnen, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Sie erklärte ihm ihr Medikation und er schrieb ihr ein neues Rezept, reine Routine für ihn.

„Was ist aus ihrem Großvater und seinen Kindern, also ihren Eltern geworden?"

Carlise dachte an die Coverstory, die sie sich ausgedacht hatten. „Sie sind leider vor ein paar Jahren gestorben, ein Autounfall. Mein Großvater, ist seiner Frau nach kurzer Zeit gefolgt. Er ist schon seit einigen Jahren tot."

„Es tut mir Leid das zu hören. Wenn ich so dreist sein darf zu fragen, was ist aus Edward geworden?"

„Er hat geheiratet, er lebt immer noch in Alaska. Warum interessiert sie vor allem Edward?" Carlise war irritiert, dass einer von ihnen besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben war.

„Er war damals mit meiner Freundin Bella zusammen, sie hat das nicht gut verkraftet, als er sie verlassen hat."

„Wirklich? Er hat nie etwas über eine Bella erzählt" Carlise war jetzt völlig verwundert. Sie kannte nicht nur Edward besonders, sie konnte sich auch an etwas erinnern, dass er nicht wusste."Würden sie mir davon genauer erzählen? Mein Onkel ist nie besonders gesprächig?"

„Natürlich" Angela freute sich über ihre Jugend sprechen zu können und jemand gefunden zu haben, der gerne zuhören wollte "Lassen sie uns doch einen Spaziergang im Park machen, das wird meinen alten Knochen gut tun."

Carlise ging mit ihr den Weg zum Krankenhaus Grün und sie begann zu erzählen.

„Bella zog vor etwa 60 Jahren hier nach Forks zu ihrem Vater Chief Swan."

Carlise überlegt krampfhaft was genau sie vor 60 Jahren gemacht hatten, dieser Zeitraum war schon einmal aufgetaucht, aber hier in Forks, das war wirklich nicht lange genug her.

Angela bemerkte nicht, dass Carlise schon über ihre ersten Worte nachgrübelte und berichtete weiter „Am Anfang hatten sie und Edward nichts miteinander zu tun. Irgendwann haben sie sich in Port Angeles getroffen und den Abend miteinander verbracht. Ich glaub sie waren außerdem Laborpartner in Bio."

Sie dachte nach, ob ihr weitere Begegnungen bekannt waren. „Sie sind dann irgendwann zusammengekommen. Sie waren ein wirklich süßes Pärchen."

Sie sah verträumt ins nichts. Carlise wartete darauf, dass sie weiter sprach und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Kurz nach Bellas Geburtstag, ist die ganze Familie umgezogen, so viel ich weiß hat Edward kurz zuvor mit Bella Schluss gemacht. Es ging ihr danach sehr schlecht, sie ging drei Monate lang nicht zur Schule und als sie dann wieder auftauchte war sie nur noch eine leere Hülle."

Für Carlise klang es nach einem typischen Abbruch ihrer Zelte, sie verabschiedeten sich kurz und knapp von den Menschen denen sie begegnet waren und zogen um, dass sie so einen Effekt auf einen einzelnen Menschen gehabt haben sollten konnte er sich kaum vorstellen.

„Nach und nach ging es ihr etwas besser doch dann ist kurz nach ihrem Abschluss ihre Mutter in einem Autounfall gestorben. Sie hat das nicht gut verkraftet, etwa ein halbes Jahr später ist ihr Vater bei einem Einsatz erschossen worden, danach hat sie niemand mehr gesehen. Sie ist einfach vom Erdboden verschwunden, sie war noch nicht einmal auf der Beerdigung."

Angela sah schweigend in den Park. Nach einer Weile kam sie in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Mehr kann ich ihnen auch nicht erzählen."

„Können sie mir Bella näher beschreiben, ich will mir die Jugendliebe meines Onkels nur besser vorstellen können."

„Natürlich, sie war klein, zierlich und hatte braune lange Haare. Sie war sehr blass, obwohl sie aus Phoenix hier her gezogen war. Wir haben sie damit am Anfang aufgezogen" sie lachte kurz auf.

War sie wohl ein Vampir Carlise war irritiert, bis jetzt war er davon ausgegangen, dass es sich um einen Mensch gehandelt habe.

„Sie war ein Magnet für Unfälle. Bella war sehr freundlich zu jedem, wir waren gute Freunde, aber ihre beste Freundin war nach kurzer Zeit Alice, Edwards Schwester. Für sie ist sie sogar mit zum shoppen gefahren, obwohl sie es gehasst hat."

Das klang für Carlise verdächtig nach der Alice die er kannte, warum nur konnte er sich daran nicht erinnern?

„Sie konnte kein Blut sehen, vor allem nicht ihr eingenes, dabei fiel sie fast in Ohnmacht."

Also kein Vampir, dachte Carlise.

„Oh, ich muss unsere nette Unterhaltung leider beenden Doktor, ich hoffe ich konnte ihnen helfen sich ein Bild von ihrem Onkel in jungen Jahren zu machen, aber ich muss jetzt los."

„Ja, sie haben mir sehr geholfen, ich danke ihnen" er lächelte ihr zu „ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag." Angela ging zu ihrem Auto und fuhr davon.

Carlise ließ sich das gerade Erfahrene noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Sie hatte erzählt, dass das Mädchen Bella zu Unfällen geneigt hätte. Dann könnte es sein, dass eine Krankenakte über sie hier im Krankenhaus angelegt wurde und mit etwas Glück könnte sie noch im Archiv sein. Carlise ging zurück ins Krankenhaus und er fand den Aktenschrank im Archiv mit den Akten von vor 60 Jahren. Nach kurzem suchen fand er die passende Akte _Isabella Marie Swan _ stand darauf, auch die Akte ihres Vaters fand er. Beide nahm Carlise an sich. Er beendete seinen Dienst offiziell und fuhr so schnell wie möglich nach Hause um sich in die Akten vertiefen zu können und sich mit Esme auszutauschen.

Zuhause angekommen berichtete er seiner Frau alles was er erfahren hatte.

„Aber Carlise wir müssten uns doch daran erinnern, wenn sich Edward mit einem Menschen eingelassen hat" Esme konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte. „Vielleicht ist die Frau einfach verwirrt und verwechselt etwas oder sie möchte einfach Aufmerksamkeit und denkt sich das aus."

„Das habe ich auch gedacht, aber ich habe die Krankenakte von dem Mädchen gefunden."

„Und hast du hinein gesehen?"

„Nein noch nicht, aber ich habe sie hier." Er heilt die Akte hoch. „Lass uns sehen wie viel von ihrer Erinnerung der Wahrheit entspricht."

Er schlug die Akte auf und las die letzten Berichte.

„Mhmm, zuletzt wurde sie behandelt, weil sie seit Tagen nichts zu sich genommen hatte. Sie war fast nicht ansprechbar und wurde künstlich ernährt. Die Ärzte haben empfohlen sie zu einem Psychologen zu schicken, das war einige Monate nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben ist. Offensichtlich sollte sie eine Woche später einem Kollegen vorgestellt werden, zu dem Termin kam es nicht, warum steht hier nicht."

Er blätterte weiter in der Akte.

„Sie hatte wirklich einige Unfälle, eine aufgeschlagene Stirn, verstauchtes Handgelenk, ausgekugeltes Knie und so weiter…, oh" Carlise sah auf ein Krankenblatt.

„Was ist los?" wollte Esme wissen.

„Da ist meine Unterschrift drauf, das kann nicht sein. Hier steht, dass ich Isabella Swan behandelt habe, sie hatte wohl einen mehrfachen Bruch des Beins. Wie kann ich sie behandelt haben und mich nicht daran erinnern?"

Esme blätterte zur selben Zeit in der zweiten Akte „Ich weiß nicht, aber das passt zu meinen ganzen Erlebnissen hier in Forks, wir können uns alle nicht erinnern, wann wir zuletzt hier waren, aber das Haus sieht aus und ist auch technisch auf dem Stand, als ob jemand vor einiger Zeit hier gelebt hat und nicht vor 150 Jahren."

Sie blickte auf die oberste Seite der Akte.

„Oh ich glaube ich weiß warum sie nicht zu ihrem Termin mit dem Psychologen gegangen ist, ihr Vater ist kurz vor dem Termin gestorben."

„Das würde es erklären, meine Patientin hat gesagt, Isabella wäre zu selben Zeit verschwunden. Wenn sie so depressiv war, dass sie das Essen verweigert hat, könnte sie…"

Er sprach es nicht aus aber Esme wusste was er sagen wollte. Es konnte sein, dass das junge Mädchen sich umgebracht hatte und nur niemand ihren Leichnam gefunden hat. Es war auch offensichtlich niemand mehr da, der sie gesucht oder sie für tot erklären konnte. Eine traurige Geschichte und sie konnten sich alle nicht erinnern inwiefern sie darin involviert waren.

„Die Frau scheint dir die Wahrheit erzählt zu haben."

„Es ist auch klar, dass wir vor 60 Jahren hier waren. Meine Unterschrift ist in dieser Akte mehrfach zu finden. Wir müssen unbedingt heraus bekommen warum wir uns nicht mehr erinnern können."

„Das denken wir auch!" Jasper und Edward betraten das Wohnzimmer und setzten sich.

**Kommis schon geschrieben? Nein, könnt ihr jetzt nachholen…..**


	7. Panik

**Juhu, heute mal für Fans meiner Geschichte gleich zwei Kapitel. Einmal an alle, ich verdiene nix hiermit (außer hoffentlich eure treue Leserschaft), alles wichtige gehört Miss Meyer. **

**Voodoo ist auch nicht das was es mal war…das Buch Voodoo für Dummies muss ich updaten…..oder zu Ende lesen.**

**Vielen Dank an EscapedPlotBunny für die Korrektur und danke für meine ersten beiden Kommis an Kaline, das motiviert sehr. **

Kapitel 7

**Panik**

Elouise und Alice genossen ihre Zeit in Seattle. Sie gingen shoppen, in ein Theaterstück und ließen sich bei einem Cleopatrabad verwöhnen. Als sie im Hotel darauf warteten, dass die Geschäfte wieder öffnen würden, hatte Alice eine Vision.

_Jasper und Edward liefen durch einen Wald und plötzlich war alles schwarz._

„Nein, Jasper, das kann nicht sein, er darf nicht tot sein!"

„Was ist denn los? Alice?"

„Eine Vision, ich hab die beiden bei der Jagd gesehen und dann sind sie einfach verschwunden. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass sie tot sind, sonst werden meine Visionen nicht einfach schwarz."

„Oh, mein Gott. Was ist mit Edward? Kannst du ihn sehen?"

„Nein die ganze Vision war auf einmal schwarz. Was ist denn passiert… Wir müssen sofort nach Hause. Vielleicht können wir es noch verhindern."

„Natürlich, lass mich sehen wie schnell wir einen Flug bekommen."

Elouise rief die Fluggesellschaft an, eine Mitarbeiterin informierte sie über den nächsten Flug in vier Stunden, um 7 Uhr morgens, sie buchte zwei Plätze.

Gleichzeitig versuchte Alice ihren Mann auf dem Handy zu erreichen, aber er hatte offensichtlich kein Netz. Auch der Versuch Edward zu erreichen blieb ergebnislos. Ihre Sorge stieg, was konnte nur passiert sein, dass beide einfach so aus ihrer Vision verschwunden sind? Wer konnte die beiden umgebracht haben? Ihr Mann war ein erfahrener Soldat und Edward war unheimlich schnell und konnte jeden Plan den ein Gegenüber ausheckte rechtzeitig erkennen um darauf zu reagieren.

„Ok die Flüge sind gebucht. Hast du eine Ahnung was passiert ist? Ist es schon passiert oder wird es noch passieren?" Auch Elouise war panisch, ihr Edward sollte tot sein. Sie konnte und wollte das nicht glauben, nicht nach all dem was sie getan hatte, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen.

„Ich glaube es ist in dem Augenblick passiert als ich die Vision hatte, keine Ahnung was passiert ist. Es müssen andere Vampire sein, was sonst…."

Sie grübelten beide weiter. Als Alice eine weitere Vision hatte.

_Die ganze Familie war in ihrem Zuhause und stritten sich . Alle waren dort auch Jasper und Edward. Rosalie und Emmett waren offensichtlich gerade von ihrem romantischen Wochenende zurück die Koffer standen an der Treppe. Esme wedelte mit einer Akte vor Elouise Nase rum. Rosalie machte Edward fertig, während Emmett versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Carlisle redete auf Alice ein und Jasper saß zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Sofa um mit den ganzen Gefühlen im Raum klar zu kommen. Ihre Familie würde auseinander brechen, wenn das so weiter ginge._

„Oh Gott, es wird immer schlimmer."

„Was ist los? Was hast du gesehen?"

„Alle haben sich gestritten."

„Was? Wer hat sich gestritten?"

„Alle die ganze Familie, wir werden uns alle streiten, und wenn das so weiter geht werden wir alle danach unsere eigenen Wege gehen.."

„Wer ist alle? Und worum geht es, vielleicht kann man das verhindern."

„Alle Edward und Jasper sind auch dabei, sie sind doch nicht tot. Aber es wird passieren und zwar bald."

„Das kann nicht sein, worum geht es, wir müssen das verhindern, die Familie darf nicht auseinanderbrechen."

„Ich weiß nicht worum es geht, ich kann nichts verstehen. Wir müssen nach Hause dringend. Warum jetzt? Wenn ich so weit weg bin." Alice wurde nach und nach panischer, sie tigerte in ihrem Hotelzimmer auf und ab und konnte nur warten. Elouise wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte, sie war froh das Edward offensichtlich doch lebte. Aber warum war er aus Alice Vision verschwunden und was konnte die ganze Familie auseinander treiben? Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Dieses beschissene Kaff Forks hatte ihr soviel Schwierigkeiten beschert wie noch keine andere Stadt zuvor.

Alice versuchte noch ein mal Jasper telefonisch zu erreichen und diesmal antwortete er.

„Hallo Alice"

„Jasper? Gott sei Dank du bist ok!"

„Natürlich geht es mir gut, warum sollte es nicht?" Jasper war verwirrt.

„Ich hatte eine Vision von eich beiden und dann wurde alles schwarz, ich dachte du wärst tot" schluchzte sie.

„Nein, mein Liebling mir geht es gut." Im Hintergrund hörte Alice Carlisle murmeln.

„Ihr sollt bitte nach Hause kommen, es haben sich verschiedene Dinge ergeben die wir mit der ganzen Familie diskutieren müssen."

„Wir haben schon einen Flug gebucht und sind so schnell wie möglich da." Alice wollte sich eh davon überzeugen, dass ihrem Mann und Bruder nichts passiert war.

„Wir rufen Rosalie und Emmett auch zurück" fügte Jasper hinzu.

„Worum geht es denn?"

„Es scheint so, als ob wir wesentliche Dinge vergessen hätten, unser letzter Aufenthalt hier in Forks ist nicht 150 Jahre her…."

„Das kann nicht sein, wir beide waren noch nie in Forks.." Aus dem Hintergrund hörte sie Carlisles Stimme „Kommt nach Hause, dann können wir das in Ruhe und Ausführlich besprechen!"

„Du hast es gehört Liebling, kommt einfach schnell her."

„Machen wir" Alice passte es gar nicht, dass sie nicht wusste was los war.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Alice drehte sich zu Elouise.

„Es geht ihnen gut, aber wir sollen so schnell wie möglich nach Hause kommen."

„Warum das?" fragte Elouise.

„Es geht wohl um unseren Aufenthalt in Forks, aber Jasper hat mir auch nicht viel verraten."

„Mhhhhh" Elouise überlegte krampfhaft was passiert sein könnte „wir sollten packen, damit wir so schnell wie möglich los können."

Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie alles bereit und hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach bis es Zeit war zum Flughafen aufzubrechen.

**Ihr kennt den Drill….Kommis, Kommis, Kommis…..**


	8. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Und weil beide nicht so lang sind, hier noch ein zweites Kapitel. Immer noch gehört nur Elouise und die weiterführende Idee mir…..der Rest gehört Stephenie. **

Kapitel 8

**Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Carlisle sah Jasper und Edward überrascht an, so schnell hatte er sie nicht zurück erwartet.

„Warum seit ihr der Meinung?" Carlisle wunderte sich *was wissen die beiden?*

„Wir haben einen jungen Quileute an der Grenze getroffen, er ist ein Werwolf und er kann sich an unsere Familie erinnern." Klärte Jasper ihn auf.

„Was genau ist passiert?" fragte Esme. Edward berichtete seinen Eltern:„Wir waren kurz vor der Grenze, als ich die Gedanken des Werwolfs aufgefangen habe. Er dachte an eine junge Frau, er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass ich sie kenne oder kannte und sie wohl irgendwie verletzt habe. Er kannte unsere Namen und ist fest davon überzeugt, dass wir vor 60 Jahren hier waren."

Jaspers Telefon klingelte, Alice wollte wissen was los war (Dialog kapitel7)

Carlisle dachte daran, dass es sinnvoll wäre wenn alle zusammen die neuen Informationen besprechen würden und bat Jasper die beiden Frauen zurück zu bestellen.

„Esme? Kannst du Rosalie und Emmett anrufen und ihnen sagen, dass sie nach Hause kommen sollen."

„Natürlich" Esme hatte schon ihr Handy am Ohr bevor er zu ende gesprochen hatte.

Nachdem beide Aufgelegt hatten kehrten sie zu ihrem Gespräch zurück.

„Du hast gesagt, er meint du hast sie verletzt?" fragte Carlisle.

„Er hat angedeutet, dass ich ihr das Herz gebrochen habe."

„Mhmmm das passt zu dem was ich heraus gefunden habe."

„Was hast du herausgefunden?" fragte Jasper.

„Ich habe heute Angela Cheney getroffen, sie hat mir erzählt an was sie sich erinnert. Um zu sehen ob ihre Geschichte der Wahrheit entspricht habe ich im Krankenhausarchiv die Krankenakte von Isabella Swan und ihrem Vater herausgesucht."

„Was hat denn die Frau erzählt?" Jasper konnte sich auf das ganze immer noch keinen Reim machen.

„Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Edward und Isabella ein Paar gewesen sind."

„Das kann nicht sein." Edward konnte nicht glauben was er von seinem Vater hörte.

„Das passt zu dem was der Werwolf gesagt hat" bemerkte Jasper.

„Du hast sie wohl relativ plötzlich verlassen und darunter hat sie laut Angela Cheney sehr gelitten. Das ganze ist offensichtlich wirklich 60 Jahre her und aus irgendeinem Grund können wir uns nicht erinnern."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es 60 Jahre her ist?" Edward konnte das alles nicht wirklich glauben.

„Ja offensichtlich waren wir wirklich hier." Esme reichte ihm eine Krankenakte. „Carlisles Unterschrift ist auf ihrer Akte."

Edward blätterte in der Akte und sah die Unterschrift.

Jasper überlegte „Es muss einen Grund geben warum wir alle uns nicht erinnern können, die Menschen um uns aber schon…. Wir sollten all unsere Schritte nachvollziehen, die 60 Jahre her sind, vielleicht finden wir die Quelle."

„Vor 60 Jahren waren wir in Alaska, wir haben dort Elouise getroffen" fasste Esme zusammen."

„Und wo waren wir davor?" Carlisle konnte sich nicht erinnern, egal wie sehr er es versuchte. Jasper überlegte „Ich weiß es auch nicht, dass ist wirklich merkwürdig."

„Also ist das einzige an das wir uns erinnern können vor 60 Jahren, wie Elouise zu uns gestoßen ist?" fragte Edward. Er sah immer nur einen grauen Nebel wenn einer der anderen versuchte an die Zeit vor Alaska zu denken.

Als er Elouise erwähnte schoss Jasper ihr Verhalten durch den Kopf *Vielleicht hat sie damit was zu tun, sie lügt uns alle an…*

„Was?" Edward sah Jasper an.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie mit uns nicht ganz ehrlich ist. Sie hat außerdem vor ein paar Tagen Rosalie bedroht."

„Was, das kann nicht sein." Edward wollte nicht glauben, dass seine Freundin so etwas machen würde.

„Wir sollten auf jeden fall mit Elouise sprechen, vielleicht kann sie sich an etwas erinnern, genau wie wir mit allen anderen sprechen sollten. Davon mal abgesehen geht es nicht das ein Familienmitglied ein anderes bedroht. Egal wie gut oder schlecht man miteinander auskommt." Carlisle war das gezänke von Elouise und Rosalie von Anfang an ein Dorn im Auge gewesen.

„Was genau hat sie denn gesagt, vielleicht hast du das falsch verstanden und Rosalie hat sie nur wieder provoziert."

„Sie hat sie gewarnt, sie solle auf keinen Fall den Frieden in der Familie zerstören. Es war nicht nur was sie gesagt hat sondern wie. Sie hat sie sehr giftig angesehen und ihre Emotionen waren bedrohlich." *Sie wollte Rosalie am liebsten umbringen, dass weiß ich ganz genau*

Edward war schockiert, was er in Jaspers Erinnerungen sah und hörte. Immer wieder hatte Elouise anders empfunden, als sie gehandelt hatte und er hatte von ihrer Unehrlichkeit nichts mitbekommen.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt wie Elouise wirklich empfindet?"

„Ich wollte nicht eure Beziehung beeinflussen, zuerst ist es mir auch gar nicht aufgefallen. Erst nach und nach wurde mir klar, dass sie lügt."

„Wer lügt?" fragte Esme.

Edward antwortete „Jasper hat festgestellt, dass Elouise sehr zwiespältig fühlt.

„Ich denke es ist auf jeden Fall wichtig, dass wir ein offenes Familiengespräch führen." Carlisle wollte mit allen jetzt ein für alle mal sprechen, nicht nur über die Spannungen in der Familie auch über die Erinnerungslücke, die offensichtlich alle betraf. So eine Lücke konnte gefährlich sein, sie waren mindestens 10 Jahre zu früh zurück nach Forks gekommen, eine Aufdeckung ihrer wahren Identität wäre gefährlich.

Während sie auf die Ankunft der restlichen Familienmitglieder warteten, studierten Jasper und Edward die Krankenakten, aber auch ihnen fiel nur auf, dass sie Carlisles Unterschrift enthielt.

**Ihr wisst was ich will….. ich war großzügig nun seit es doch auch…..**


	9. Wahrheiten

**Also mal wieder vielen Dank an EscapedPlotBunny, diesmal war es eine kreativere Aufgabe, und du hast mir mit deinen Ergänzungen sehr geholfen. **

**Die Charaktere sind alle nicht meins, ich leih sie mir nur und geb sie hinterher auch wieder (übernehme aber keine Verantwortung für den Zustand…).**

**Ich wünsche allen (leider immer noch anonymen) Lesern viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und Kaline viel Spaß beim Showdown, ich stehe auf sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiungen (sorry^^), dafür ist es diesmal länger. Eine genauere Beschreibung der Familie danach dauert noch eine Woche…..**

Kapitel 9

**Wahrheiten**

Auf dem letzten Stück Autofahrt nach Hause sprachen Alice und Elouise wenig miteinander, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Alice war glücklich, dass ihrem Jasper nichts passiert war. *Warum kann ich in meiner Vision nichts hören, ich versteh das nicht, und das was ich höre macht einfach keinen Sinn. Was soll das alles bedeuten, wie soll ich verhindern, dass wir uns alle streiten, wenn ich nicht verstehe warum das geschieht.* Sie versuchte krampfhaft aus ihrer Vision mehr Informationen zu bekommen und fuhr dabei so schnell wie möglich.

Elouise war nervös, *Edward gehört mir, wenn die Familie auseinanderbricht muss ich sehen, dass er bei mir bleibt. Aber warum sollte er mich auch verlassen, an die Kleine hat er schon ewig nicht gedacht, ich glaube da habe ich jedes Körnchen Erinnerung ausgelöscht. Aber schöner wäre, wenn die Familie zusammen wäre, ok bis auf Rosalie, die kann auch weg bleiben. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die einzige Person, die die Kleine nicht leiden konnte, am schwierigsten ist. Aber was ist passiert, dass es die Familie zerstören könnte und inwiefern könnte ich das eindämmen?...*

Elouise war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte als sie vor dem Haus vorfuhren. Edward öffnete ihre Tür „Was war das?"

„Hallo Schatz, was..." sie kam nicht mehr dazu ihre Frage zu beenden, Edward unterbrach sie.

„Du hast gerade daran gedacht, etwas einzudämmen. Was meinst du damit?"

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper und Alice sahen ihn irritiert an.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst" sagte Elouise mit großen Augen, sie fühlte sich erwischt und versuchte dieses Gefühl oder sein Misstrauen möglichst schnell zu unterdrücken. *Mist…er ist zu aufgewühlt, so geht das nicht…*

Edward wurde aus seiner Elouise nicht schlau, ihre Worte entsprachen nicht ihren Gedanken und auch Jasper interpretierte ihre Gefühle anders. „Du weißt es genau, du dachtest daran was auch immer unsere Familie zerstört einzudämmen, was soll unsere Familie zerstören und wie willst du das machen?"

Alice antwortete „Ich hatte eine Vision, dass wir uns alle Streiten würden und dabei unsere Familie zerbrechen würde."

Esme hörte erschrocken auf „Was wird passieren, wie soll unsere Familie zerstört werden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich konnte den Grund nicht sehen." Alice war genauso verzweifelt wie Esme. Jasper schickte eine Welle beruhigender Gefühle.

„Danke" Carlisle nickte Jasper zu, auch ihn schockierte die Vision seiner Tochter „lasst uns rein gehen, wir können in Ruhe über alles reden. Emmett und Rosalie dürften auch bald hier sein." Als er dies sagte fuhr Emmetts Jeep um die Ecke.

Die gesamte Familie traf sich im Wohnzimmer. Rosalie sah in die Runde, irgend etwas war passiert.

Carlisle informierte die anderen über die Vorfälle des letzten Tages. Er berichtete über das zusammentreffen mit Angela, sowie das Treffen mit dem Wolf und vor allem zeigte er allen den unumstößlichen Beweis, dass die Familie vor 60 Jahren in Forks gewesen war, seine Unterschrift in der Krankenakte von Isabella Marie Swan.

Rosalie sah Elouise an „60 Jahre was sagst du den dazu, dass ist genau die Zeit die du bei uns bist…." Alle aus der Familie sahen sie erschrocken an.

„Ist ja mal wieder typisch Rosalie, immer beschuldigst du Elouise." Alice sah sie verächtlich an. Elouise wurde genauso wütend und mischte sich entrüstet ein „Immer hackst du auf mir rum, nur weil es 60 Jahre sein sollen." Sie schnaubte in Rosalies Richtung und dann sah mit Rehaugen in die Runde „Ich bin noch nie in dieser Stadt gewesen. Was soll ich damit zu tun haben?"

Jasper empfing inzwischen der Wut seiner Frau und seinen Schwestern von Elouise ein weiteres Gefühl. *Sie verheimlicht etwas.*

Edward hatte genug „Was verheimlichst du Elouise, ich weiß nicht warum aber du bist plötzlich so anders."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie etwas verheimlicht?" Alice konnte nicht glauben, dass sich alle plötzlich auf Elouise fixierten.

„Jasper hat es gespürt, sie hat vorhin daran gedacht etwas eindämmen zu wollen. Und ich muss Rosalie zustimmen, der Zeitraum passt genau zu unserem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Elouise."

Sie sah zur Seite und versuchte nach außen ruhig zu wirken, doch innerlich brodelte sie *Ich kann es nicht glauben, alles umsonst, die ganze Arbeit und das nur wegen diesem widerlichen kleinen Kaff. Dafür habe ich Jahre lang auf menschliches Blut verzichtet, aber ich will Edward nicht verlieren, das geht nicht, wir sind doch füreinander bestimmt, ich bekomm das wieder hin. Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit*

„Wofür brauchst du Zeit" mittlerweile war Edward von den Gedanken seiner Freundin mehr als nur überrascht. Warum hatte er ihre wahre Einstellung zuvor noch nie erkannt.

Carlisle reichte es so langsam „Was genau ist los, Edward, Jasper?"

„Elouise verheimlicht uns etwas, das empfange ich ganz deutlich." antwortete Jasper ohne die Aufmerksamkeit auf Elouises Emotionen zu verlieren.

Edward war aufgebracht „Sie dachte darüber nach, dass sie sehr viel Arbeit mit uns hatte und das sie etwas Zeit bräuchte um alles wieder hin zu biegen."

„Elouise erklär uns das bitte." Carlisle schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

Edward sah Jasper kurz an. *Soll ich etwas nachhelfen?* fragte Jasper in Gedanken. Edward nickte unauffällig . Das Verlangen die Wahrheit zu sagen stieg in Elouise langsam an.

„Ihr dämlichen Idioten ihr verderbt alles!" platzte es aus Elouise lauthals hervor.

Mit so einem Ausbruch hatte Carlisle nicht gerechnet.

Elouise sah sie alle mit einem harten verächtlichem Blick an „Wisst ihr wie lange es gedauert hat bis ich dieses dämliche Weibsbild aus eurer Erinnerung gelöscht hatte. Ewig!" sie wurde lauter bis sie als letztes schrie, dank Jasper war sie aber richtig in Fahrt und machte ihrer Wut Luft „und immer dieses Geheule, Bella hier, Bella da, da hat doch eine normale Frau keine Chance. Am schlimmsten warst du Edward, ich liebe sie so sehr, ohne sie kann ich nicht leben…." äffte sie einen jammernden Edward nach, sie giftete höhnisch weiter „ihr wart alle so verblendet von diesem Menschchen… naja außer dir Rosalie" sie sah die blonde Vampirin fast schon anerkennend an „Du warst die einzige, die sich meinen Kräften immer wieder entzogen hat, ich hab keine Ahnung warum, vielleicht lag es daran, dass du die Kurze nicht leiden konntest oder so." Elouise wusste damit war ihre Zeit in dieser Familie abgelaufen. Aber ihren Edward würde sie nicht aufgeben, das konnte sie unter keinen Umständen, er gehörte ihr.

Alice konnte nicht glauben was sie da von ihrer Schwester hörte und sie hatte Rosalie angefeindet für dieses Weibsbild.

„Diese miese Schlange, ich bringe dich um!" Rosalie machte einen Satz auf Elouise zu aber Esme kam ihr zuvor.

Sie war erschüttert „Was hast du getan?" und wedelte mit der Krankenakte vor ihrem Gesicht „Die Kleine hat sich wahrscheinlich umgebracht und das alles wegen dir."

Rosalie bremste ab und ging Edward an „Ich hab doch gesagt das Elouise falsch ist, aber du wolltest es ja nicht hören, keiner wollte das. Immer wieder hab ich's gesagt, du bist doch der der die Gedanken lesen kann, du kannst mir nicht erzählen das du 60 Jahre lang nichts gemerkt hast! Steckst du mit ihr unter einer Decke?" sie war mehr als wütend. Emmett versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Alice sah sofort, dass es diese Situation war die sie gesehen hat „Carlisle, mach das sie aufhören, genau so hat es angefangen, dies wird unsere Familie zerstören." Carlisle versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Keine sorge wir klären das jetzt, ganz in Ruhe."

Jasper hoffte, dass all dies bald vorbei war. Esmes Schmerz und die ganze Wut der anderen Familienmitglieder war einfach zu viel für ihn. Alice setzte sich neben ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Ruhe!" Carlisle verschaffte sich gehör. „Setzt euch hin wir reden da jetzt in Ruhe drüber, ich lasse nicht zu, dass dies meine Familie zerstört." Alle setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze bis auf Elouise, sie stand weiterhin nahe dem Fenster und musterte ihre Familie der vergangenen 60 Jahre.

„Edward, Jasper, überprüft ob sie die Wahrheit sagt." Carlisle sprach nun mit seiner ganzen Autorität „Und Du Elouise wirst uns jetzt haarklein erzählen was du getan hast."

Elouise hatte Carlisle noch nie so bestimmt gesehnen, ohne weiteres konnte er einen doch sehr einschüchtern, allerdings weigerte sich Elouise klein bei zu geben. Sie gab sich unbeeindruckt und sagte nüchtern „Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht oder etwas in der Art. Als ich euch in Alaska das erste mal gesehen habe, war sie nicht dabei. Edward hat um sie getrauert, er hatte beschlossen sie zu verlassen. Um sie zu schützen oder irgend so was dämliches. Ich habe eure Familie drei Monate genau studiert, bevor ich Kontakt zu euch aufgenommen habe." Elouises Gedanken überschlugen sich dabei vor besessenem Verlangen *Ich wollte und will Edward für mich, schon als ich ihn das erste mal gesehen habe war mir klar, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind.*

Sie sah Edward an „Wir sind füreinander bestimmt, wir lieben uns und du hast sie ganz schnell vergessen." *Du gehörst zu mir*.

Edward krümmte sich innerlich zusammen, dieser Frau hatte er vertraut und er hatte geglaubt, dass er sie liebt.

„Ich habe angefangen Tiere zu jagen, um euch die einsame Vegetarierin vorspielen zu können" sie lächelte zynisch „es hat ja auch funktioniert, ihr habt mich sofort aufgenommen und mir aus den Hand gefressen" die Gefühle die Jasper erzeugt hatte nahmen überhand sie wollte sich nicht nur alles von der Seele reden, sie wollte auch ihre Überlegenheit zeigen.

„Ich habe mich zu euch gesellt und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass ihr sie vergesst." Eiskalt und ohne jede Regung ratterte sie ihre Handlungen runter.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" Rosalie wollte genau wissen was Elouise ihnen angetan hatte.

„Ich kann Erinnerungen manipulieren"sie sagte es, als wäre es weiter nichts, sah sie dann aber von oben herab an, ein süffisantes abfälliges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie weiter sprach „vor allem wenn sie mit bestimmten Emotionen verknüpft sind. Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund warum das mit dir nicht so gut funktioniert hat, du konntest sie nicht leiden." sie sah Rosalie abschätzend von Kopf bis Fuß an. Ja, Rosalie hatte wirklich das Talent ihr immer Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten und jetzt war alles hin. Sie ergab sich in ihr Schicksal warum sollte sie jetzt noch lügen, nachdem alles aufgeflogen war.

*Es stimmte also Edward hat ein Mädchen geliebt, dass hier aus diesem Ort war .* als Edward diesen Gedanken von Esme empfing wurde ihm zum ersten mal bewusst um was Elouise ihn betrogen hatte, die Erinnerungen an eine Liebe zu einem Mädchen an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte.

„Bekommen wir unsere Erinnerungen zurück wenn du gehst, ich meine, dass du gehst ist ja wohl klar." Damit mischte sich Emmett das erste mal in das Gespräch ein.

Elouise verdrehte die Augen *Nicht wenn ich was dazu zu sagen habe* schoss es ihr durch den Kopf

"Keine Ahnung ist mir auch egal"

*Rosalie hat sich immer mal wieder an Dinge erinnert.* Sie sah Rosalie hasserfüllt an.

„Ich werde euch dabei nicht helfen."

„An was kannst du dich von unseren Erzählungen erinnern, dass kannst du doch auf jeden Fall sagen." Esme wollte genau wissen was sie alles vergessen hatte.

Elouise schnaubte verächtlich und sagte eiskalt bestimmend „Das werde ich nicht, ich hab euch alles gesagt, ich bin nicht mehr freiwillig hier und von euch nicht mehr geduldet."

Sie wurde gehässig „Ihr seit in der Überzahl, greift mich an, bestraft mich," sie sah abfällig in die Runde „Nein? Dann werde ich jetzt gehen."

Sie ging einen Schritt zur Tür, da standen Carlisle und Edward auch schon auf, er Rest tat es ihnen gleich. Einen Augenblick lang rührte sich keiner, als beide Parteien sich musterten. *Aus mir bekommt ihr nichts mehr raus* das stand für Elouise fest, als sie ihre ehemalige Familie beobachtete und Edward geschlagen zu Boden sah, wohl wissend wie dickköpfig seine jetzt wohl Ex-Freundin sein konnte.

Carlisle sah ein, dass die Schlacht um ihre Erinnerungen mit Elouise vorbei war und sie ihnen keinesfalls noch etwas verraten würde, jeder wusste wie stur sie sein konnte. Als Oberhaupt der Familie gab er ihr letzte Anweisungen „Du kannst gehen, wir wollen nie wieder von dir etwas sehen oder hören. Außerdem erwarte ich, dass du nicht in der Nähe jagst, vor allem keine Menschen und dich auch weiterhin von dem Land der Quileute fern hältst, wenn du diese Punkte nicht einhältst werden wir dich zerstören." und entließ sie mit dieser Warnung.

Elouise ging auf ihren Edward zu, ihre große Liebe. Als sie ganz nah vor ihm stand, blickte sie mit verliebten Blick zu ihm auf und flüsterte ihm liebevoll ins Ohr „Edward ich liebe dich, komm mit mir" sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und strich sanft darüber „es könnte alles wieder so wie früher sein, nur du und ich, für immer, du musst es nur wollen, wir können das wieder hinkriegen, ich kann dir dabei helfen." säuselte sie ihm verführerisch ins Ohr. Edward trat zurück und sah sie angewidert an „Wie konntest du meiner Familie und mir so etwas antun und dann glauben, dass ich dich weiter begleite." Sie sah ihn überrascht an und sagte ganz erschüttert „Ich dachte du liebst mich und bist so besser dran, vorher warst du nicht lebensfähig…." Damit hatte sie schon mehr verraten als sie eigentlich preisgeben wollte.

"Geh Elouise, du bist hier nicht mehr erwünscht!" sagte Edward voller Abscheu, als er ihr den Rücken zu kehrte.

Elouise verließ mit hängendem Kopf das Haus und damit das Leben der Familie Cullen (Masen).

*Wir werden ja sehn…*

Als Edward das hörte war sie schon aus ihrer Reichweite. „Ich glaube nicht das sie es dabei bewenden lässt…" sagte er nachdenklich.

Jasper nickte zustimmend, er hatte kurz bevor sie außer Reichweite war eine wilde Entschlossenheit bei ihr wahrgenommen. Eine die potenziell gefährlich sein könnte.

„Gut, dann kann ich ihr wenigstens richtig dafür danken was sie uns angetan hat…." gab Rosalie gereizt von sich. Diese falsche Schlange würde dafür büßen, sollte sie es wagen ihnen noch einmal zu nahe zu kommen mit ihrem Hokus Pokus. Niemand schadet ihrer Familie und kommt ungeschoren davon, schon gar nicht dieses Miststück. Sollte Edward recht behalten, so würde Rosalie sich über eine erneute Begegnung nur freuen.

**Juhu hatts euch gefallen? Oder eher nicht? Schreibt mir…..**


	10. Sturmschäden

**Die alte Laier, alles nix meins bla bla bla, Stephenie Meyer bla bla…..**

**Für alle die seit dem ersten Kapitel darauf warten, jap Bella spielt auch mit^^. Und heute durfte sie zum spielen auch raus kommen auch wenn Elouise und sie sich eher an den Haaren ziehen. Ich danke wie immer für meine Korrektur und die neuen Kommis DANKE.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen**

Kapitel 10

**Sturmschäden**

Einen Tag später

Alice konnte nicht glauben was passiert war. Sie war froh, dass die Familie nur in Teilen zerbrochen war. Elouise hatte aber mehr zerstört als ihr lieb war. Edward war in seinem Zimmer und gab sich selbst die Schuld an dem Verrat seiner Freundin. Jasper litt unter der aufgewühlten Stimmung der ganzen Familie. Carlisle und Esme hatten sich zurück gezogen und Emmett lenkte sich mit irgend einem Konsolenspiel ab und Rosalie war in der Garage. Die gestörte Beziehung zu Rosalie war das, dass sie am meisten bereute. Alice hatte versucht sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen aber Rosalie hatte davon nichts hören wollen.

Jasper und sie saßen auf der Terrasse, sie lehnte an seiner Schulter und versuchte herauszufinden wie sie die Familie wieder vereinen könnte.

„Ich wünschte ich wäre nicht so fies zu Rosalie gewesen" seufzte sie.

Jasper sah sie an „Du warst nicht fies zu ihr, du konntest es nicht glauben, wir waren alle von ihr geblendet."

„Ja außer Rosalie, und du hast auch irgend was gemerkt, sonst hättest du mich nach unserer Ankunft hier nicht versucht zur Vernunft zu bringen."

„Das war vor allem, weil ich gespürt habe wie verletzt sie von deinem Verhalten war. Das Elouise falsch gespielt hat habe ich erst kurz danach gemerkt."

„Aber warum hab ich nichts gemerkt. Wir waren so oft zusammen. Wenn sie die Zeit nicht mit Edward verbracht hat, waren wir zusammen. Aber ich habe nichts geahnt."

„Vielleicht hat sie dich jedes mal manipuliert wenn du etwas vermutet hast."

„Mhmmm, möglich wir werden es nie wissen. Weißt du was mir aufgefallen ist?" Jasper sah sie fragend an.

„Seit wir hier sind, waren meine Visionen ohne Ton, zu mindestens meistens, hat sie damit wohl auch was zu tun?"

„So schnell werden wir das nicht herausbekommen…."

Alice setzte sich plötzlich auf „lass uns einen Ausflug machen"

„Wohin willst du?"

„Ich möchte diese Frau beobachten, Angela, vielleicht finden wir ja auch ein Bild von Isabella. Wir könnten außerdem ins Zeitschriftenarchiv in Port Angeles fahren, vielleicht gibt es einen Artikel über sie oder ihren Vater mit Bild und wir erinnern uns wenn wir wissen wie sie aussieht."

Jasper spürte die Energie die Alice ausstrahlt, sie wollte unbedingt was tun. Er nickte „das können wir tun, wir sollen dabei aber so unauffällig wie möglich sein"

„Natürlich" zirpte sie.

Zur gleichen Zeit saßen Esme und Carlisle aneinander gekuschelt in ihrem Zimmer und sprachen leise über das Geschehene.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir die letzten Jahre mit jemanden verbracht haben, der uns nach Strich und Faden belogen hat." Esme versuchte immer noch den letzen Tag zu verarbeiten.

„Wenn ich nur eine Idee hätte wie ihre Fähigkeiten wirklich funktionieren. So wissen wir nie ob sie uns wieder beeinflusst oder nicht."dachte Carlisle laut nach.

„Rosalie scheint gegen ihre Kräfte immun zu sein" merkt Esme an.

„Stimmt wir sollten uns selbst etwas schriftliches oder eine Videonachricht hinterlassen und es Rosalie anvertrauen, so könnten wir auf nummer sicher gehen." Carlisle versuchte sie abzusichern, er wollte nie wieder in Gefahr kommen unter die Kontrolle einer anderen Person zu geraten auch wenn es sich nur um die Kontrolle von Erinnerungen handelte.

Als Esme dies hörte fügte sie hinzu „Außerdem sollten wir uns bei ihr entschuldigen, wir haben sie alle als eifersüchtig und neidisch bezeichnet. Dabei hatte sie Recht, auch wenn das keiner erwarten konnte hätten wir ihr besser zuhören sollen und eher auf eine Klärung pochen sollen."

„Du hast Recht wir haben sie nicht sehr fair behandelt und sie scheint daran lange geknabbert zu haben."

„Sie hat wegen Elouise 20 Jahre die Familie verlassen, und zurück ist sie nur, weil Emmett und ich sie gedrängt haben."

Einige Zeit hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach bis Carlisle entschied sich Nachforschungen über Amnesie zu widmen „Schatz, ich bin in meinem Arbeitszimmer…könntest du dich vielleicht darum kümmern, dass Elouise von der Schule abgemeldet wird?"

„Mach ich, welchen Grund soll ich angeben?"

„Sag doch einfach, dass sie bei ihrer Tante in Alaska unterkommt, weil es Probleme zwischen den Kids gab, niemand wird hinterfragen, dass es bei sechs Teens zu Spannungen kommen kann."

„Mach ich und ich denke ich werde mit Rosalie sprechen, ich habe meine Tochter sehr vermisst und ein Tochter Mutter Abend würde uns bestimmt nicht schaden."

Carlisle lächelte sie zustimmend an „Mach das." Er küsste sie sanft und verschwand in Richtung seines Arbeitszimmer.

Nachdem Esme mit der Schule gesprochen hatte, ging sie in die Garage. Rosalie überprüfte gerade an Carlisles Wagen die Bremsen.

„Rosalie? Hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

Rosalie kam unter dem Auto hervor „Natürlich Esme, was gibt es?"

„Ich wollte mit dir sprechen, können wir uns nach oben setzen."

„Ich säuber mich eben, ich treffe dich in eurem Zimmer?"

„Ja, mach das…"

Esme sah ihr nach als sie nach oben verschwand, es tat ihr unendlich leid, dass sie durch Elouise von ihrer Tochter entfremdet wurde. Auch wenn ihr Verhältnis nicht so gestört war wie das zwischen Rosalie und Alice.

Nachdem Esme ein paar Minuten in ihrem Zimmer gewartet hat, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Komm herein."

„Was gibt es?" Rosalie betrat das Zimmer.

„Ich wollte dir sagen wie leid es mir tut, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe, dass etwas an Elouise nicht stimmt. Ich habe euch gehen lassen und wir waren so lange getrennt, als ihr endlich wieder bei uns wart habe ich kaum mit dir gesprochen, obwohl ich so froh war, dass ihr wieder bei uns seit."

Rosalie lächelte Esme liebevoll an, schnell überwand sie den Abstand zwischen ihr und ihrer Mutter und umarmte sie fest. In dem Moment, als sie die Arme ihrer Mutter um sie spürte fiel eine große Last von ihr.

„Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ihr meine Entscheidung uns von dieser Familie eine weile abzuseilen nicht billigen würdet. Elouise nahm nach und nach meinen Platz ein, ich wollte euch als Eltern nicht verlieren aber ich wusste nicht was ich sonst machen sollte." Murmelte sie in Esmes Schulter.

„Wir lieben euch, Elouise könnte nie deinen Platz einnehmen" versicherte ihr Esme „und es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass wir dich daran haben zweifeln lassen. Wir haben eine Idee um uns vor Elouise abzusichern, dabei spielt deine Immunität gegenüber ihren Kräften eine große Rolle." Esme erklärte Rosalie ihre und Carlisles Idee und bereitete mit ihr die Aufzeichnung von einer Nachricht von jedem vor. Es tat beiden gut Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.

**Zur gleichen Zeit draußen**

Elouise beobachtete das Haus der Cullens aus sicherer Entfernung seit sie es verlassen hatte. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken so gut es ging abzuschirmen und auch noch keine Entscheidungen zu treffen, ihre lange Zeit bei der Familie kam ihr jetzt wirklich zu nutzen. Sie stand auf dem Ast eines besonders großen Baumes an einem Hang gut einige hundert Meter entfernt von ihrem Zielobjekt. Sie wollte noch nicht entdeckt werden, diese Position hatte den Nachteil, dass sie nicht hören konnte was im Haus gesprochen wurde. Sie hatte gesehen, dass Alice und Jasper auf der Terrasse waren, der Rest der Familie hatte das Haus noch nicht verlassen.

Sie hoffte darauf, einen der Cullens alleine zu erwischen, vielleicht konnte sie ganz langsam einen nach dem anderen beeinflussen und wieder Mitglied der Familie werden. Wenn das nicht klappen würde, würde sie sich auf Edward konzentrieren, sie konnte und wollte nicht auf ihren Geliebten verzichten. Ohne sie war er völlig verloren und alleine, das konnte sie ihm nicht antun.

Alice und Jasper verließen plötzlich das Haus und fuhren in Alice wagen in Richtung Forks, sie folgte ihnen in großem Abstand möglichst parallel zur Straße, so dass später ihr Geruch nicht wahrnehmbar sein würde. Als sie nah an der Grenze zum Quileute Gebiet über einen Geruch stolperte, dem sie nicht widerstehen konnte. Es war so lange her, dass sie einen Menschen leer gesaugt hatte. Sie blieb stehen und konzentrierte sich auf die Spur, es war offensichtlich nur eine Person. Sie folgte dem Geruch, ganz langsam sammelte sich das Gift in ihrem Mund, endlich würde das brennen in ihrer Kehle einmal wieder richtig gelöscht werden. Carlisles Warnung war ihr egal, die nächste Zeit würde sie der Familie nur einzeln nahe kommen und sie langsam beeinflussen, was würde da ein toter Mensch ausmachen?

Sie sah den jungen Mann dessen Spur sie gefolgt war. Er schlug offensichtlich ein Lager auf und mühte sich gerade mit einem Zelt ab. Er würde sie nicht kommen sehen, Elouise machte sich bereit die letzten hundert Meter auf ihn zu zu sprinten. Als sie gerade los rennen wollte traf sie etwas und sie wurde in den Wald in die entgegengesetzte Richtung geschleudert.

Als sie aufblickte dachte sie im ersten Moment sie würde in einen Spiegel blicken. Doch das war schnell vorbei, sie realisierte schnell wer dort vor ihr stand, Isabella Swan. Das Mädchen das Edward so geliebt hatte, das konnte und durfte nicht sein, dass würde ihren ganzen Plan ruinieren. Wie konnte das sein? Sie müsste eigentlich tot sein, oder zumindest alt und hässlich, schoss es Elouise durch den Kopf. Isabella Swan sah keinen Tag älter als 20 aus. Dann wurde ihr klar was passiert war, dieses kleine Menschchen hatte es irgendwie geschafft ihre Jagd zu unterbrechen, wie konnte sie es wagen.

„Was soll das? Wer bist du das du es wagst meine Jagd zu unterbrechen?"

„Du weißt genau wer ich bin" antwortete eine sanfte Stimme. Elouise sah wie sie gemustert wurde und dann fügte Isabella hinzu „In meinem Wald werden keine Menschen gejagt, also lass die Finger von dem jungen Mann."

„Und du hast bitte welches Recht mir hier das jagen zu verbieten?" Elouise würde sich nichts von diesem Mädchen sagen lassen, sie würde sich von dieser kleinen Schnepfe nicht sagen lassen, das sie etwas nicht dürfe.

„Ich schütze diesen Wald und alles was darin ist." War die kryptische Antwort die sie bekam. Elouise sah sich ihren Gegenüber genau an, und lachte auf „Wie willst du mich daran hindern mir zu nehmen was ich will?"

„Ich habe meine Mittel." Als Isabella das sagte traten zwei riesige Wölfe in Elouise Sichtfeld. Einer seitlich und einer hinter Isabella. Jetzt nahm sie auch bewusst den widerlichen Geruch von nassem Hund wahr, der war ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen, da sie zu sehr auf ihre Mahlzeit fixiert war.

Sie versuchte die Stärke der Tiere einzuschätzen und erinnerte sich daran, was Carlisle gesagt hatte, diese Viecher waren dazu designt Vampire zu töten. Das wollte sie nicht riskieren, sie drehte sich um und floh in die Richtung, aus der sie ursprünglich gekommen war. Ein Kampf würde ihr jetzt gerade nicht nützen.

Elouise hörte die Wölfe bis zur Grenze des Cullen Gebiets hinter sich. Sie waren schnell, das musste sie ihnen lassen. Sobald ihre Verfolger verschwunden waren, suchte sie wieder ihren Beobachtungsposten auf.

Diese Begegnung mit Isabella Swan konnte alles verändern. Elouise ließ sich noch einmal das ganze Geschehen durch den Kopf gehen. Dabei fiel ihr aus, dass sie von dem Mädchen keinen Herzschlag gehört hatte, glaubte sie zumindest, auch der Geruch war weder menschlich noch vampirisch, wobei man durch den Gestank der Wölfe daneben nicht sicher sein konnte.

Die Tatsache das Isabella noch lebte veränderte ihren ganzen Plan, es konnte jeder Zeit sein, dass ihr Edward seine alte Flamme treffen würde. Das durfte nicht sein, er gehörte ihr, sie musste ein Treffen unbedingt verhindern. Dazu müssten die Cullens entweder wegziehen, dann hätte sie mehr Zeit sie wieder alle nach und nach einzulullen. Oder Isabella Swan musste sterben.

**Noch im Nachtrag, an alle meine lieben Leser die sehnsüchtig warten: ich aktuallisiere immer erst gegen 23 Uhr, früher schaff ichs leider nicht. Danke fürs lesen und den geplanten Kommi^^ **


	11. Leise Töne

**Also es ist mal wieder Donnerstag, und Pause bei CSI (Juhu Sara ist wieder da) und nu mein Update. Mrs. Meyer wollte mir immer noch nicht die Rechte überschreiben, alles gehört ihr nix mir nur die Bösen^^ hahahahaha viel Spaß euch allen beim Lesen, ihr dürft mir gerne sagen was ihr davon haltet…..**

Kapitel 11

**Leise Töne **

Edward saß am Fenster in seinem Zimmer und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie ihm so lange Elouise Gedanken entgehen konnten. Sie waren so selten getrennt, er hätte doch in 60 Jahren eigentlich irgend etwas mitbekommen müssen. Vielleicht lag darin auch das Problem, er war ihr ohne Pause ausgesetzt gewesen….

*Was Esme wohl von mir will?* Rosalie kam gerade die Treppe hoch und verschwand schnell in ihrem Zimmer, durch ihre Gedanken wurde Edward in die Gegenwart zurück geholt.

*Mhmmmm welches Buch….Ah da ist es, _Amnesie: Gedächtnisverlust kann durch Unfälle, Gehirnerschütterung_…. Wie unser Gedächtnisverlust entstanden ist wissen wir ja, _kann behandelt werden durch Midezolam bei Langzeitbehandlung_…. eher unwahrscheinlich, Medikamente wirken bei uns nicht. _Es gibt verschiedene Formen von Amnesie: retrograde (rückwirkende) Amnesie: Zeiträume vor Eintreten des auslösendes Ereignis werden , dabei können gespeicherte Bilder oder Zusammenhänge nicht in das Bewusstsein geholt werden, die anterograde Amnesie (vorwärtswirkend) nach dem auslösenden Ereignis geschehende neue Tatsachen und Ereignisse werden innerhalb von wenigen Minuten vergessen_… das trifft auf uns nicht zu, _bei der kongrade Amnesie können sich Patienten nicht an das auslösende Ereignis ohne Verlust der anderen rückwirkenden Erinnerungen, auch das Vermögen neue Erinnerungen zu speichern wird nicht beschädigt._ Am ehesten kommt eine Kombination von retrograde und kongrade Amnesie in Betracht. Behandeln können wir das eher schlecht… Erinnerungen können durch Auslöser oder mit der Zeit zurückkehren. Auslöser können Gerüche, Geräusche, Orte und Personen sein.

Edward lauschte Carlisle eine Weile, der sich offensichtlich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück gezogen hatte. Er bekam das Gefühl nicht länger allein sein zu können und rappelte sich auf. Carlisle wollte er nicht stören, Rosalie und Esme sprachen leise miteinander. Wo Jasper und Alice waren wusste er nicht, Emmett konnte er im Wohnzimmer hören. Edward machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, vielleicht könnte er das Verhältnis mit seinem Bruder wieder verbessern. Er erinnerte sich daran wie traurig Emmett gewesen war, dass er an dem Jagdausflug von ihm und Jasper nicht hatte teilnehmen können. Im Wohnzimmer bot sich ihm ein vertrautes Bild, Emmett spielte ein Konsolenspiel. Dazu hatte er die Sofas zu Seite geschoben und tobte sich vor den neuen Sensoren aus, die seine Bewegungen in das Spiel übertrugen.

„Hey, kann ich mitmachen!"

Emmett drehte sich zu ihm um „Natürlich" sein Mund verzog sich zu einem herausforderndem Lächeln „Wenn du glaubst das du mich schlagen kannst." Die Schwierigkeit war nicht das Spiel, es waren die Sensoren, die ihre schnellen Bewegungen nicht wahrnehmen konnten. So mussten sie versuchen schnell zu reagieren ohne zu schnell zu sein.

Nach einiger Zeit gesellten sich Rosalie und Esme zu ihnen und informierten sie über den Plan von jedem in der Familie eine Nachricht für sich selbst aufzunehmen, um eine erneute Beeinflussung zu verhindern.

Nachdem sie jeweils ihre Nachricht aufgenommen hatten zogen sich Rosalie und Emmett in ihr Zimmer zurück. Esme sah ihren ältesten Sohn besorgt an *Ach Edward, du darfst dir nicht die Schuld an Elouise Verhalten geben. Wir haben es alle nicht gemerkt.* Sie ahnte was ihn beschäftigte.

„Aber ich hätte es merken müssen, wir waren immer zusammen und schließlich kann ich Gedanken lesen…" er kam über diese Tatsache einfach nicht hinweg.

„Versuch nicht die ganze Zeit darüber nachzudenken, dadurch wird es nicht wieder rückgängig gemacht, lenkt dich ab." Esme versuchte ihn irgend wie von den Gedanken, die er sich offensichtlich machte, abzubringen.

„Wie soll ich mich ablenken? Schule ist heute nicht, Alice und Jasper sind unterwegs und Emmett und Rosalie sind ganz eindeutig beschäftigt." Damit wies er auf die Geräusche hin, die aus dem ersten Stock kamen.

„Du könntest mir im Garten helfen" Edward verzog das Gesicht, das war nicht unbedingt seine Vorstellung von Freizeitgestaltung. „Dann lies etwas oder spiel mal wieder Klavier." Die letzte Idee fand Edward gar nicht so schlecht, er hatte sein Piano die letzten Jahre sehr vernachlässigt.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, ich werde meine Noten durchgehen, ich hab schon lange nicht mehr gespielt…." Mit den Gedanken war er schon bei seinem Piano und Esme zog sich in ihren Garten zurück.

Über Nacht waren einige Blumen und Büsche aufgegangen, die sie erst vor zwei Tagen gepflanzt hatte. Die Natur hier verblüffte sie immer wieder, seit dem sie hier angekommen waren. Jede einzelne Pflanze wuchs schnell und blühte länger als bei dem örtlichen Wetter möglich sein sollte. Als sie ihre Beete pflegte wurde sie kurz stutzig, mitten in einem der Beete mit den neuen Blumen war ein Fußabdruck. Sie sah ihn sich genauer an, es war ein kleiner Abdruck von einer Frau oder einem Kind. War Alice durch ihr Beet gelaufen? Das konnte sie sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, alle ihre Kinder wussten was ihnen blühte, wenn sie ihren Garten beschädigten. Deshalb machten alle einen Bogen um ihre Pflanzen. Vielleicht war es auch Elouise als sie aus dem Haus gestürmt war, obwohl die eigentlich in die andere Richtung gelaufen war. Sie sollte ihre Familie später darauf ansprechen, wenn sie eins die letzten Tage gelernt hatte, war es das Kleinigkeiten ausschlaggebend sein konnten. Eine kleine Unterschrift hatte ihnen beweisen können, dass das Leben der ganzen Familie die letzten Jahre eine Lüge gewesen war. Wie das Mädchen wohl gewesen ist, das Edwards Herz gestohlen hatte? Und warum hatten er und die Familie sie verlassen? Sie konnte sich auf das alles keinen Reim machen, aber es muss einen wichtigen Grund gegeben haben. Ob die Kleine wohl gewusst hat was sie sind? Esme hing all diesen Fragen nach, während sie sich langsam durch den Garten arbeitete.

Edward gefiel die Idee sein Instrument zu spielen. Er huschte kurz in sein Zimmer, vorbei an den Geräuschen aus Rosalie und Emmetts Zimmer, die er nur zu gerne verdrängen wollte. Er sammelte all seine Noten zusammen und brachte sie zu seinem Piano im Erdgeschoss. Seine Stücksammlung war sehr gemischt und auch wenn er die meisten Stücke auswendig konnte, wollte er zuerst sehen nach welcher Musik ihm zumute war.

Als er die Blätter durchging fiel sein Blick auf ein Stück, dass er offensichtlich selbst komponiert hatte. Die Überschrift war _Bellas Schlaflied_. Bella? Das konnte nur Isabella sein, er hatte für sie ein Stück geschrieben? Sofort begann er die ersten Noten wiederzugeben. Es war eine sanfte liebliche Melodie. Dabei hatte er plötzlich ein schmales herzförmiges Gesicht vor Augen. Mit tiefbraunen Augen und blutroten Lippen, die zu einem seligen Lächeln verzogen waren. War das Isabella?

**Zur selben Zeit**

Alice und Jasper waren in Angelas Haus eingebrochen, direkt nachdem diese dies verlassen hatte. Sie suchten nach einem Album oder ähnlichem um sich Isabella nicht nur vorstellen zu müssen, sondern ein genaues Bild zu haben. Nach kurzem suchen fanden sie das Jahrbuch aus Angelas Abschlussjahr und darin ein kleines Bild von Isabella Swan.

„Sie sieht ein bischen aus wie Elouise" stellte Jasper fest.

Alice legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete das Foto genau „Du hast recht, die blasse Hautfarbe und die Haare…aber die Kopfform ist anders und vor allem die Augen."

„Lass uns das nach Hause bringen."

„Nein, wir müssen es schnell kopieren, sie wird nachher in ihren Alben blättern, dank Carlisle will sie später in ihrer Vergangenheit schwelgen." Sie zückte ihr Handy und scannte das Bild ein.

„Lass uns noch nach Port Angeles fahren, die Artikel aus dem Archiv suchen." Sie wusste das sie fündig werden würden.

Kurze Zeit später (dank Alice Fahrweise) durchforschten sie das örtliche Zeitungsarchiv. Sie fanden den Artikel zu Charles Swans Tod, sowie seine Todesanzeige.

„Sieh mal" Jasper hielt Alice, als sie schon fast aufgegeben hatte, einen Artikel entgegen.

_Junge Frau vermisst_

Darunter war ein kleines pixeliges Bild von Isabella Swan.

Sie überflog schnell den ganzen Artikel:

**Junge Frau vermisst**

Am 19 Oktober am frühen Morgen wurde Isabella Swan

Das letzte mal gesehen. Sie trug eine Jeans, ein dunkelblaues

Shirt und eine braune Jacke. Sie war emotional stark

aufgewühlt und könnte apathisch sein. Wenn sie sie sehen bitte

melden sie sich direkt bei der Polizei Forks oder bei Jacob Black

unter…

Darunter war eine Nummer notiert.

„Jacob Black? Der Name sagt mir nichts"

„Mir auch nicht."

„Offensichtlich wurde sie doch von jemandem vermisst" stellte Alice erleichtert fest, niemand sollte ohne Freunde und Familie leben müssen.

Den Rest des Tages versuchten sie mehr über Jacob Black herauszubekommen, aber sie konnten weder in den Akten von Port Angeles oder Forks etwas finden. Abends machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause.

**Kommi ? Schon mal einen geschrieben, wer nicht darf hier üben. **


	12. Von Vampiren und Werwölfen

**Ich hab heute meinen sozialen Tag und spendiere euch noch ein zweites Kapitel, auch wenn mir nichts davon Geld einbringt (nix davon ist meins…) aber vielleicht Kommies? Danke für die Korrektur …...(mit freundlicher Unterstützung von EscapedPlotBunny) und danke an Kaline und Iggiwiggi für das Schreiben und Motivieren.**

Kapitel 12

**Von Vampiren und Werwöfen**

Als das Schlaflied verklang, standen plötzlich Esme und Carlisle neben ihm.

„Was war das? Ist das neu? Es kommt mir bekannt vor…" Esmes Stimme überschlug sich.

*Edward ich habe mich an etwas erinnert, wie ist das mit dir?* auch Carlisle hatte das Gesicht von Isabella vor sich.

„Ich habe die Noten zu diesem Lied in meiner Sammlung gefunden, ich glaube es stammt von mir."

„Wie heißt es?" wollte Esme wissen.

„Bellas Schlaflied, ich glaube ich hab es für Isabella geschrieben."

Carlisle war verwirrt „Warum Bella?"

„Vielleicht hab ich sie so genannt, Bella aus dem italienischen…"

„Nein" Esme wusste plötzlich warum es so hieß „Sie wollte nicht Isabella genannt werden, sie hat sich mit Bella vorgestellt." Als sie das sagte, hatte sie eine sanfte weibliche Stimme im Ohr. Edward hörte Esmes Erinnerungen und wusste sofort, dass die Stimme zu dem Gesicht gehörte, dass er gerade gesehen hatte.

„Ich glaube du hast recht" stimmte Edward ihr zu. „ich hab mich an ihr Gesicht erinnert, sie sieht ein bischen aus wie Elouise aber hübscher."

„Das find ich auch" kam Alice Stimme von der Eingangstür.

„Bitte?" Carlisle war irritiert, woher wusste Alice wie Isabella aussah.

„Wir haben doch nach einem Foto von ihr gesucht, und auch gefunden" erinnerte sie ihn. Dabei holte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und ging zum TV-Gerät, sie sendete das Bild und machte es für den Rest der Familie auf dem Schirm sichtbar.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Isabella Swan"

„Bella" verbesserte Esme „Sie wollte Bella genannt werden." Dann wand sie sich in Richtung Treppe und rief Rosalie und Emmett runter.

„Wir haben außerdem noch verschiedene Artikel gefunden" ergänzte Jasper.

Als Rosalie das Bild der jungen Frau sah wurde ihr sofort bewusst, dass sie sie schon mal gesehen hatte.

„Das ist also Bella?" Emmett sah sich das Gesicht genauer an „hübsches Ding" und dann lächelte er Edward verschmitzt an „du hast offensichtlich einen bestimmten Typ was…sind es wenigstens echte Brünetten?".

Edward rollte die Augen nichts anderes hatte er von Emmett erwartet „Sei froh, dass ich nicht auf Blondinen stehe, du weißt doch eigentlich sollte Rosalie meine Zukünftige werden…" hänselte er zurück „aber bei den Andeutungen sollte ich vielleicht eher fragen Rosalie bist du etwa eine Brünette…?"

Das passte Emmett gar nicht, er knurrte Edward an „Finger weg von meiner Frau, sie gehört mir".

Mit dem Kommentar hatte Edward gerechnet und mit Rosalies Reaktion. Sie gab Emmett einen Schlag in den Nacken „Ich gehöre niemanden, wenn hier jemand Besitzansprüche machen darf, dann bin ich das. Und du Edward, lass das, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun." Dabei funkelten ihre Augen und blickte dann wieder zu Alice.

Jasper war glücklich über dieses kleine Intermezzo, es hatte die Stimmung aufgehellt und es war das erste mal seit langer Zeit, dass er wieder wirklich geschwisterliche Gefühle empfing. Vor allem Rosalie fühlte sich wieder wohler *Danke Edward, das war ein erster Schritt zurück in unsere Familie*

„Was steht in dem Artikel?" fragte Esme interessiert.

„In denen über den Chief wird der Vorfall beschrieben bei dem er erschossen wurde, war wohl ein Überfall den er beobachtet hat. Als er das Geschäft betrat hat der Räuber ihn ohne zu zögern erschossen. Sie haben den Täter zwei Tage später festgenommen, er brauchte wohl Geld für seinen nächsten Schuss." Fasste Alice zusammen. „Außerdem haben wir seine Todesanzeige gefunden. Das wirklich interessante ist eine Vermissten Anzeige, die einige Tage später veröffentlicht wurde."

„Warum ist die besonders interessant" fragte Emmett.

Carlisle klärte ihn auf „Wir gehen davon aus, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt ihre ganze Familie tot war, es gab also eigentlich niemanden mehr, der eine Anzeige hätte schalten können, zumal mir Angela berichtet hat, dass sie sich sehr in sich zurück gezogen hatte."

„Das arme Ding." Esme fühlte jedes mal mit dem Mädchen, wenn sie daran erinnert wurde, wie einsam und verzweifelt sie gewesen sein musste.

„Ja genau, aber wir haben eine Anzeige gefunden, die ein Jacob Black aufgegeben hat. Er steht als Kontaktperson darunter, allerdings ist die Nummer mittlerweile abgeschaltet. Wir haben schon überall nachgeforscht, er muss aus einer anderen Gegend stammen."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Rosalie.

„Wir haben in den Ämtern und Archiven nachgefragt und nachgesehen, kein Jacob Black." antwortete Jasper.

Carlisle kam der Name bekannt vor *Black, Black? Wo hab ich den Namen schon gehört….das kann nicht sein!*

„Was kann nicht sein?" fragte Edward Carlisle.

„Der Name Black, es kann gut sein, dass es sich um einen Nachfahren von Ephraim Black handelt."

„Der Quileute mit dem wir den Vertrag geschlossen haben?" fragte Esme nach.

„Das würde erklären, warum der Werwolf Isabella kannte. Wenn sie die Quileute kannte, dann kennen sie vielleicht den Teil unserer Geschichte, der uns gestohlen wurde." Edward konnte sich endlich einen Teil der Sachen, die der Wolf von sich gegeben hatte erklären.

„Das ist gut möglich, an die Akten von La Push zu kommen könnte etwas schwerer sein. Wir müssen hoffen, dass die meisten elektronisch sind und wir uns in das System hacken können. Wenn das nicht der Fall ist, haben wir Pech…." Sie alle wussten, was Carlisle nicht aussprach, dass sie das Land der Quileute auch nicht für Akten betreten durften.

„Lass es uns versuchen!" Alice freute sich, hatte sie doch noch einen wertvollen Hinweis gefunden.

**Etwa zu gleichen Zeit**

**(ich dachte ich erlaub uns allen auch mal einen Blick in das andere Lager)**

Jake war so langsam wirklich sauer. Erst tauchten die Blutsauger wie aus heiterem Himmel auf und dann brach in La Push das Fieber wieder aus. Als ob das noch nicht reichen würde trifft er auch noch auf diesen arroganten Fatzke, der so tut als ob er Bella nie getroffen hätte und er ihr auch nicht das Herz gebrochen hätte. Und jetzt hatte er auch noch die Nachricht von einer Bekannten aus Port Angeles bekommen, dass zwei von diesen Parasiten sich nach mir erkundigt haben. Zu befürchten, dass sie ihn finden könnten musste er nicht. Sein Name tauchte nur in Papier Akten im Reservat auf, eine der Entwicklungen der Politik der letzten Jahrzehnte. Die letzten amerikanischen Urvölker hatten ihre Eigenständigkeit in allen Belangen zugesprochen bekommen. Sie verwalteten sich komplett selbstständig, das bezog sich auf Verwaltung, Schule, Recht und Rechtsprechung.

Er würde etwas gegen die Vampirplage unternehmen müssen. Eigentlich hatte er schon den perfekten Grund… eine der Cullen Familie hatte im Wald auf ihrem Territorium gejagt. Allerdings war die Jagd nicht beendet worden, dies könnte ein Grund für die Blutsauger sein sich aus den Konsequenzen heraus zu winden, das war ihm klar. Außerdem war ihnen aufgefallen, dass die Frau, die Bella so ähnlich sah, offensichtlich aus der Familie ausgestoßen worden war. Vielleicht sollte er Bella fragen, was genau es damit auf sich hatte. Sie beobachtete die Familie seit dem sie angekommen waren, auch das passte ihm nicht. Als er versucht hatte sie daran zu hindern, hatten sie ihm nur den Mittelfinger gezeigt, gelacht „hinder mich doch daran" entgegen geworfen und war im Wald verschwunden. In solchen Momenten wünschte er sich immer die schüchterne junge Frau zurück, die sie mit 17 gewesen war. Er musste seufzen als er daran dachte, sie konnte ein wirkliches Biest sein, wenn sie ihren Kopf durchsetzen wollte. Er war schon froh, dass sie nicht den direkten Kontakt zu den Cullens gesucht hatte. Das hatte er wohl Edwards Freundin zu verdanken, als sie auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht war, fiel Bella zuerst in ihre Depression zurück, diese wurde allerdings schnell von einer starken Wut und Enttäuschung abgelöst. Das war zu mindestens, dass was er gesehen hatte. Allerdings ließ sich Bella nicht gerne in ihre Karten blicken. Bis jetzt blieb sie immer außerhalb der Reichweite der Vampire.

An dem Tag, an dem sie die Auseinandersetzung mit der Vampirin hatten, waren sie eigentlich mit Alli unterwegs. Bella hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und Elli sollte sich an die Verwandlung gewöhnen, die sie seit einer Woche durchmachte. Sie waren relativ schnell auf die Spur der Vampirin auf ihrem Lad gestoßen und ihr gefolgt. Sie waren gerade noch rechtzeitig am Fluss angekommen, um zu sehen wie sie sich an einen jungen Mann heran pirschte. Bella war fuchsteufelswild geworden, als sie das gesehen hatte, und hatte eingegriffen bevor etwas schlimmeres passieren konnte.

Das war Jacobs Problem. Sollte er etwas tun? Er könnte den Vertrag für nichtig erklären. Sein Rudel hätte allerdings gegen acht Vampire nicht wirklich eine Chance. Die einzigen erfahrenen Wölfe waren er und sein Beta Seth. Sein altes Rudel hatte zum größten Teil aufgehört sich zu Verwandeln, als sie sich auf ihre Frauen geprägt hatten. Sie wollten ihre Kinder aufwachsen sehen und mit ihren Frauen altern und das konnte er ihnen nicht verdenken.

Sein neues Rudel, das aus den Enkeln und Kindern seiner Brüder entstanden war, war noch nicht komplett. Alli, Leahs Tochter hatte die Verwandlung erst letzte Woche durchgemacht, sehr zu Leahs Leidwesen. Die anderen beiden waren Pauls Urenkel Rob und Quils jüngster Enkel Nahim. Beide haben das Fieber und die Verwandlung direkt nach der Ankunft der Cullens durchlaufen. Es hatte geholfen, dass die Kinder mit den Legenden aufgewachsen waren und das die Eltern und Großeltern selbst wussten was sie durch machten. Aber trotzdem war es für alle ein Schock gewesen. Jacob wusste, das sich das Rudel bald vergrößern würde. Er konnte es in mindestens zwei weiteren Nachkommen spüren, die beide gerade einen Wachstumsschub durchmachten.

Er könnte die Cullens also vorwarnen, das war das einzige das er tun konnte ohne zu viel zu gefährden. Jacob beschloss die Ältesten zu informieren. Bei dem Gedanken an die Ältesten musste er lächeln. Sie bestanden Momentan aus Paul, Emily, Quil und Claire sowie Leah (auch wenn sie äußerlich wie 40 wirkte).

Paul (gut 80) würde ausrasten. Eine Warnung an die Cullens, nach einem Vertragsbruch würde ihn mehr als nur wütend machen. Jacob konnte nur hoffen das Emily und Claire ihn irgend wie beruhigen würden. Es half nichts, er sollte es hinter sich bringen, außerdem würde er Bella dazu bitten, sie würde sonst Paul Konkurrenz machen und ihn bei lebendigem Leib häuten.

**Spaß gehabt, interessante Anmerkungen? Schreibs auf….**


	13. Ein Wort der Warnung

**Willkommen im Land der möglichen Unmöglichkeiten! Wie immer ihr kennt den Drill, alles nix meins alles Mrs. Meyers…. Ihr wisst schon ich versuchs immer wieder aber mittlerweile darf ich mich ihr nicht mehr nähern….. Scherz beiseite ich leih mir das alles nur kurz aus geb es nach ca 2000 Wörtern wieder zurück…**

**Meiner Beta schulde ich wie immer viel Dank. Auch für die Kommis danke, danke, danke ich freu mich über alle auch über eure (wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, ach was mit dem ganzen Zaun^^). **

**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

Kapitel 13

**Ein Wort der Warnung**

Drei Tage war es her, dass sie den Artikel gefunden hatten. Vor vier Tagen war Elouise aus dem Haus gestürzt und keiner von ihnen hatte sie wieder gesehen. Die ‚Kinder' waren wieder in der Schule (das Wochenende war vorbei) und Carlisle schob wieder Dienst im Krankenhaus.

Esme dekorierte Edwards Raum neu, er hatte sie darum gebeten. Er wollte „keinerlei Erinnerungsstücke an Elouise", als er sie darum gebeten hatte waren ihnen beiden die Ironie dieser Aussage nicht entgangen und sie hatten darüber herzlich gelacht. Esme musste wieder lächeln als sie daran dachte, es hatte gut getan die angespannte Stimmung los zu lassen und auch Edward mal wieder ausgelassen zu sehen. Esme hatte den ganzen Vormittag damit verbracht Elouise Sachen aus dem Haus zu räumen und das Zimmer neu zu streichen. In solchen Momenten kam ihr die Geschwindigkeit des Vampirdaseins zu gute, sie war als die Kinder aus der Schule kamen mit dem Zimmer fertig und saß im Wohnzimmer. Als die gesamte Familie wieder Zuhause war, versammelten sie sich um das weitere Vorgehen bei ihren Nachforschungen zu besprechen. Die Hackversuche waren zwar geglückt, doch hatten sie nichts finden können. Sie hatten festgestellt, dass alle älteren Daten auf Datenträgern gespeichert oder auf Papier in La Push im Keller des Amtes lagerten.

„Was machen wir jetzt? So kommen wir ja offensichtlich nicht weiter" fragte Emmett genervt. Es störte ihn gewaltig, dass sie trotz der vielen Arbeit immer noch genauso viel wie letzte Woche wussten. Nichts.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht" sage Esme leise, auch sie war enttäuscht, dass all die Mühen nichts gebracht hatten.

„Wir müssen auf jeden fall dringend jagen…" warf Carlisle ein. „Später sollten wir vielleicht noch mal die Krankenakten durchgehen, es könnte uns noch was einfallen. Wie bei dem Schlaflied. Sonst müssen wir einfach abwarten und nach weiteren Auslösern ausschau halten."

Das passte keinem der Familie, sie begannen alle gleichzeitig zu sprechen. Mitten in den Protesten und Ideen, die sie austauschten, klingelte Carlisles Telefon. Um etwas hören zu können verließ er das Wohnzimmer.

„Masen" meldete er sich.

„Dr. Cullen?" hörte er, das verwunderte ihn, noch jemand kannte diesen Namen? Wie konnte das sein?

„Ja?" antwortete er zögerlich.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten, ich würde mich gerne mit ihnen treffen."

„Warum? Und mit wem spreche ich eigentlich?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie nach mir suchen, mein Name ist Jacob Black. Wir treffen uns am Rande der Grenze, dort wo ich das letzte mal auf ihre Kinder getroffen bin."

„Kein Problem, wann?" Carlisle konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, dass sie doch noch Jacob Black gefunden hatten oder viel mehr er sie.

„In zwei Stunden."

„In Ordnung…"

Carlisle wurde unterbrochen „Jeder von uns darf nur eine Begleitung mitbringen."

*Edward, wir…* doch bevor er den Gedanken zu ende denken konnte sprach die Stimme weiter „und bringen Sie nicht den Gedankenleser mit, wir wollen doch beide Seiten ausgewogen halten." Danach hörte er nur das leise Klicken als sein Gesprächspartner auflegte.

*Woher hat er das gewusst?*

„Wer hat was gewusst?" Edward war durch seinen rufenden Gedanken aufmerksam geworden und stand nun neben ihm.

„Das war Jacob Black, er will ein Treffen an der Stelle an der er euch das letzte mal getroffen hat."

„Das war damals Jacob Black?"

„Offensichtlich"

„Dann lass uns aufbrechen." Edward durchströmte eine freudige Erwartung „das ist vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit an ihn heranzukommen und damit an alle unsere Erinnerungen."

„Da gibt es nur ein Problem."

„Was für ein Problem?" fragte Jasper, der mit dem Rest der Familie zu Carlisle und Edward getreten war.

„Jacob Black hat mich geraden angerufen" erklärte Carlisle. Alice ließ ein Quieken erklingen und hüpfte vor Freude. „Er will ein Treffen mit mir, allerdings bringt er nur einen Begleiter mit und fordert dies auch von mir."

„Was? Er fordert von dir. Dieser Köter wagt Forderungen zu stellen!" Rosalie brauste auf, wie konnte er einfach die Bedingungen für ein Treffen diktieren. Jasper sendete direkt beruhigende Gefühle in Rosalies Richtung. Carlisle beschwichtigte sie „Die Bedingungen gelten für beide Seiten."

„Dann nimm Edward mit, falls etwas nicht stimmt oder dieser Kerl irgendwas vorhat, merkt er das zuerst."

„Und da kommen wir zu dem Problem, er hat explizit gesagt, dass Edward nicht erwünscht ist, um genau zu sein hat er gesagt er will nicht, das der Gedankenleser dabei ist."

Edward verstand jetzt Carlisles Verwirrung, Jacob Black wusste von seinem Talent.

„Woher kann er das wissen?"

„Was?"

„Ich kann mir da auch keinen Reim darauf machen" antwortete er auf die erstaunten Ausrufe seiner Familie.

„Er wusste das auch schon als wir ihn das erste mal getroffen haben" bedachte Edward „das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen zwischen den ganzen Vorwürfen, die er uns gemacht hat."

„Also wer darf mit" Emmett wollte gerne einen Werwolf aus der Nähe sehen. Vielleicht würde er sich ja zu einem kleinen Ringkampf animieren lassen. Carlisle sah seine Familie an.

„Wir müssen bedenken, dass er immer noch ein Mensch ist….Jasper würdest du mitkommen? Ich denke dein beruhigender Einfluss könnte hilfreich sein, wir sollten allerdings auf dem Weg dort hin noch jagen."

„Natürlich" Jasper nickte „dann sollten wir jetzt aufbrechen."

„Alice kannst du sehen wie die Begegnung ausgeht?" fragte Esme.

Alice Blick glitt ins unbestimmte, plötzlich schrie sie auf „Nein, ich kann nichts sehen, ihr dürft nicht gehen. Es ist alles schwarz." Jasper nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, er schickte ihr seine Liebe und flüsterte beruhigende Worte in ihr Haar. Ihre Stimme bebte „du kannst nicht gehen Jasper, es kann was schlimmes passieren und ich könnte es nicht sehen."

„Ich gehe mit" verkündete Emmett, Rosalie ließ ein leises Knurren ihrer Kehle entweichen „Du willst hin, dahin, eventuell sterben und mich im Stich lassen?" sie sah in böse an.

„Och menno, Rosi lass mir doch den Spaß" er sah sie bittend an. „Vielleich gibt er sich ja für ein kleines Ringkämpfchen her." In Emmetts Stimme schwang Hoffnung mit.

„Und genau das ist der Grund warum ich gerne Jasper dabei hätte" unterbrach ihn Carlisle. Jasper hatte Alice in der Zwischenzeit beruhigt „Letztes mal ist deine Vision doch auch schwarz geworden und es ist nichts passiert. Das muss an dem Wolf liegen und der war letztes mal ganz vernünftig."

Edward sah ihn kritisch an *sag nichts!* hörte er Jasper laut und deutlich.

„Ok" stimmte Alice zu „aber sei vorsichtig" Jasper küsste ihre Stirn „ich bin bald wieder da." Er wand sich Carlisle zu, der sich von Esme verabschiedete „Dann lass uns gehen."

Nach einer kurzen aber erfolgreichen Jagd kamen sie am vereinbarten Treffpunkt an. Sie konnten die Wölfe schon von weitem riechen. Vor ihnen stand der junge Mann den Jasper schon kannte. Er war sehr groß, trug eine zerrissene Jeans und hatte ansonsten die typischen Merkmale der Quileute: braune Haare und Augen, etwas dunklere Haut und den eindeutigen Knochenbau.

Hinter ihm stand ein riesiger sandfarbener Wolf, der sie aufmerksam musterte. Jasper empfing von dem Wolf vor allem Neugier. Jacob Black dagegen war angespannt und wollte offensichtlich am liebsten wo anders sein. Aber von beiden ging im Augenblick keine Gefahr aus.

Carlisle trat auf Jacob zu. „Sei gegrüßt, ich bin Carlisle."

„Jacob Black" antwortete sein Gegenüber und bestätigte damit die Annahmen, die sie gemacht hatten.

„Du wolltest mit uns sprechen?"

Jacob starte Jasper an, statt die Frage zu beantworteten „Du bist der, der die Emotionen manipulieren kann, richtig?"

Carlisle und Jasper sahen ihn erstaunt an. Offensichtlich kannte er all ihre Fähigkeiten und sie hatten keine Ahnung woher er dieses Wissen haben konnte.

Leise hörten sie „Ich hätte ohne nicht serienmäßige Extras sagen sollen…." Er sah Carlisle an „Ich kann deine Wahl des Begleiters nachvollziehen, aber beeinfluss uns nicht."

Jasper versicherte „Nicht so lange die negativen Gefühle nicht überhand nehmen."

„Halt dich zurück."

Jacob verstand die Einschränkung, die er damit signalisierte, wollte aber um keinen Preis von einem Blutsauger beeinflusst werden. „Also ich habe euch hierher gebeten um euch zu warnen. Wenn es einen weiteren Versuch von einem von euch gibt auf unserem Land zu jagen, erst recht einen Menschen, werden wir den Vertrag für nichtig erklären und ihr werdet die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen."

„Was sagst du da? Wir haben den Vertrag nicht gebrochen."Carlisle konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte.

„Doch das habt ihr." Jasper spürte, dass der Wolf die Wahrheit sagte und das die Anzweiflung seiner Worte ihn wütend machte. „Vor ein paar Tagen hat die brünette Vampirin auf unserem Land versucht einen jungen Wanderer zu töten. Wir kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig um es zu verhindern."

„Wa…" Carlisle konnte es nicht glauben „bist du dir sicher, dass es jemand von uns war? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Alice so etwas tun würde"

Jasper schüttelte den Kopf, er wusste, dass Alice in den letzten Tagen nicht alleine jagen gewesen war, sie war in den letzten Tagen nie für lange Zeit alleine gewesen.

„Ja es war eine von euch, sie hatte goldene Augen. Welche ist Alice?"

„Sie ist klein, zierlich und hat dunkle Haare" beschrieb Jasper seine Frau, wenn auch für ihn zu knapp aber eine romantische Beschreibung seiner Geliebten mit all ihren Vorzügen war gerade nicht gefragt.

„Das Orakelmädchen? Nein, die war es nicht. Die andere, die neue in eurer Familie."

„Elouise?" Carlisle konnte es nicht fassen, sie hatte versucht den Vertrag zu brechen und die Familie damit beinahe in einen Krieg mit den Werwölfen gestürzt. „Sie ist kein Mitglied der Familie mehr." Versicherte er Jacob.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass sie beinahe einen Menschen getötet hätte. Wir werden sie und jeden anderen Vampir, der unser Land betritt oder einen Menschen hier versucht zu töten oder ihn tötet, vernichten. Auch wenn er oder sie goldene Augen hat."

Jasper spürte deutlich, wie die Wut in Jacob stieg und er Mühe hatte sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Das wollten wir klarstellen, unser Vertrag ist noch gültig, aber ich rate euch keine weiteren Fehler zu machen. Wir werden auf unserem Land genau darauf achten, dass nichts passiert und ihr solltet das auch auf eurem Land machen, oder sollen wir euren Job auch noch machen?"

„Wir werden aufmerksam sein." Versicherte Carlisle.

„Gut" damit drehte sich Jacob um und wollte den Treffpunkt verlassen.

„Warte!"Carlisle wollte die Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen, mehr über die verlorenen Erinnerungen heraus zu finden.

Jacob drehte sich um „Was willst du?"

„Wir möchten dich um ein paar Informationen bitten." Jacob sah in auffordernd an. „Dazu muss ich kurz ausholen. Elouise, die jetzt nicht mehr bei uns ist, hat unsere Erinnerungen manipuliert. Wir können uns nicht an unseren letzten Aufenthalt hier erinnern. Wir haben festgestellt, dass die meisten verlorenen Erinnerungen mit Bella Swan zusammenhängen und wir wissen, das du sie kanntest. Kannst du uns helfen und uns erzählen was wir vergessen haben?"

Der Anstieg von Jacobs Wut war nicht nur für Jasper spürbar, auch Carlisle konnte deutlich sehen, dass er vor unterdrückter Wut zitterte.

„Ihr habt vielleicht Nerven mich nach Bella zu fragen" platze es aus ihm heraus. „Habt ihr eine Idee was ihr ihr angetan habt?"

„Wir wissen aus ihren Krankenakten, das sie sehr depressiv war." Sagte Carlisle.

„Das ist noch milde ausgedrückt. Sie war nur noch eine Hülle ihrer selbst, sie hat nur noch funktioniert. Ihr Vater wollte sie einweisen. Dieser kleine Blutsauger hat nicht nur ihr Herz gebrochen, sondern auch all ihre Hoffnungen auf eine glückliche Zukunft genommen."

Jasper spürte wie hoffnungslos und traurig Jacob war, als er von seiner Freundin berichtete. Sie mussten diesem Mädchen wirklich unvorstellbaren Schmerz zugefügt haben, wenn er nach 60 Jahren immer noch so empfand. Carlisle hörte diese Beschreibung zum zweiten mal und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie einen Menschen getötet hatten. Sie hatten erst ihre Seele zerstört und dann hatte sie sich umgebracht, diese junge Frau ging auf ihre Rechnung.

Dann fügte Jacob etwas hinzu, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatten. „Glaubt ja nicht, dass ihr sie wieder einlullen könnt. Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen."

„Sie lebt noch?" Carlisle war glücklich das zu hören, vielleicht konnten sie ja etwas wieder gut machen.

Jacob ärgerte sich. Sie hatten gar nicht gewusst, das sie noch lebte, jetzt würden sie erst recht versuchen sie zu kontaktieren. Er drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und rannte zur Grenze. „Warte!" versuchte Carlisle ihn ein zweites mal aufzuhalten, doch diesmal blieb er nicht stehen.

**Nach dem Zaunpfahl/Zaun hier ein paar Aspirin… reicht das als Bestechung? Schreibt ihr jetzt Kommis? Ich hoffe weiter…..**


	14. Verwirrungen

**Hallöchen ihr alle, ihr kennt das schon, nichts davon gehört mir (fast nichts) ich geb es hinterher wieder und verdiene damit kein Geld, aber für evtl. Schäden übernehme ich keine Haftung.**

**Danke für den Kapitelnamen an Kaline, is bekommst Geld dafür, sobald ich welches bekomme^^und mein Bunny ausgezahlt ist... **

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

Kapitel 14

**Verwirrungen  
**

Im Haus hatten sich alle wieder im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Edward blätterte durch die Krankenakte von Bella und las einzelne Verletzungen laut vor. Vor allem waren die Verletzungen für sie alle spannend, die Carlisle behandelt hatte.

„Sie ist aus Phoenix verletzt hierher gekommen. Dort ist sie wohl durch ein Fenster gefallen und die Treppe herunter.

Als er das laut sagte, sah Alice sich selbst ein Treppenhaus herrichten, so dass es wie ein Unfallort aussah. Edward sah sie an. „Ich glaube wir hatten bei dem Unfall eine Beteiligung. Zumindest habe ich den Unfallort präpariert."

„Das heißt es ist irgend was anderes passiert?" fragte Emmett.

„und wir müssen daran beteiligt gewesen sein…" merkte Esme an.

„Vielleicht hat einer von uns sie angegriffen" warf Rosalie in den Raum.

„Aber warum in Phoenix? Das ist nicht unbedingt unser Wetter, ein bischen sonnig für uns oder?" gab Emmett zu bedenken. Nachdem Rosalie einen Angriff erwähnt hatte, konnte Edward sich an etwas erinnern.

_Bella lag vor ihm mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht und schrie. Carlisle kniete neben ihr und sagte etwas zu ihm, dass er nicht verstehen konnte. Dann beugte er sich über ihren Arm und saugte ihr Blut heraus. _Er konnte ihr köstliches Blut auf seiner Zunge fast schmecken.

„ich glaube ich habe sie gebissen…."

„Was? Das kann nicht sein Edward. Du hast so eine gute Kontrolle seit Jahren. Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass sie verletzt vor mir liegt und ihr köstliches Blut fast schmecken." Gift schoss in seinen Mund und er schluckte mühsam „Carlisle ist auch dort, er sagt etwas zu mir und ich beuge mich über ihren Arm und sauge daran."

Rosalie wurde hellhörig „Hast du auch gebissen?"

Er überlegte „Ich glaube nicht, jetzt verstand er auch was Carlisle gesagt haben musste _„Du musst das Gift heraus sagen bevor es zu spät ist!"_

„Ich habe Gift aus ihrem Arm gesaugt…." Edward wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte.

„Aber von wem ist sie gebissen worden?" fragte Esme.

„Mehr weiß ich nicht, aber nach und nach scheinen immer mehr Erinnerung an die Oberfläche zu kommen."

„Wir müssen weiter versuchen uns an so viel wie möglich zu erinnern" sagte Rosalie, es passte ihr gar nicht, dass die miese Schlange ihre Erinnerungen kannte und sie nicht.

Es wurde still im Wohnzimmer und jeder versuchte sich die gerade herausgefundenen Dinge in einem logischen Zusammenhang zu erklären. Nach und nach verließ einer nach dem anderen den Wohnbereich und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Nur Esme blieb zurück, die nachdenklich in den Garten blickte.

Carlisle und Jasper machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. „Wir müssen Elouise finden" sagte Carlisle besorgt „sie gefährdet unseren eh sehr wackeligen Frieden mit den Wölfen. Wir wissen nicht wie viele Wölfe das Rudel hat und ich möchte auch nur ungerne gegen sie kämpfen."

„Wir werden alle nach ihr Ausschau halten, es gefällt mir auch nicht wie sie bei ihrem Abgang gefühlt hat. Sie will Edward und das um jeden Preis, sie ist fest entschlossen."

Carlisle war eine Weile still, er dachte über das Treffen mit dem Wolf nach. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Edward so einen starken Einfluss hatte. Sie muss ihn sehr geliebt haben."

„Das denke ich auch, Jacob fühlte sich sehr hilflos als er über sie gesprochen hat. Hilflos, traurig und wütend eine sehr starke Mischung an Gefühlen. Unser Gehen hat weite Kreise gezogen."

„Das Gefühl habe ich auch, aber sie scheint noch am leben zu sein. Sie muss jetzt gut 80 sein, genau wie Angela Cheney. Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit sie zu treffen und eine genaue Erklärung von ihr zu bekommen…"

„Du möchtest gegen den Willen des Wolfes handeln?"

„Es sollte Isabellas Entscheidung sein, ob sie mit uns sprechen will oder nicht." (Ironie an sich, durfte sie mitentscheiden ob sie zurückbleibt oder nicht)

„Das könnte zu Problemen führen, er wird versuchen uns daran zu hindern Kontakt aufzunehmen, er war fest entschlossen."

„Erstmal müssen wir sie finden, vorher brauchen wir uns darüber auch nicht den Kopf zerbrechen."

Esme sah ihren Mann und Sohn auf das Haus zukommen. „Sie sind wieder da" rief sie nach oben. Auf der Treppe stand schon Edward, der die aufgeregten Gedanken der beiden wahrgenommen hatte.

„Sie hatten offensichtlich eine interessante Begegnung mit dem Wolf" kommentierte er die Gedanken von Carlisle.

„Das kann man so sagen" sagte Carlisle als er in das Wohnzimmer trat.

Nachdem sich die Familie wieder im Wohnzimmer versammelt hatte, berichtete Jasper von Elouise Übergriff auf den jungen Wanderer und den damit verbundenen Vertragsbruch. Er erzählte von der Drohung eines Angriffs bei einem weiteren Vorfall.

„Alice du solltest nach Elouise Ausschau halten." fügte Carlisle hinzu, sie nickte zustimmend.

„Lass uns sie suchen gehen, sie hat jede Berechtigung zu leben verloren, sie hat deine Anweisungen missachtet." Rosalie war das ganz recht, sie würde sich rächen können. *Wir können sie langsam in kleine Stücke reißen und vielleicht noch etwas aus ihr herausbekommen was sie uns genommen hat.* Sie malte sich aus was sie alles mit Elouise machen könnte.

„Wir müssen sie aufhalten" stimmte Carlisle zu „sie wusste, dass wir das Jagen auf Menschen nicht akzeptieren können. Wir werden die Augen aufhalten."

„Lass sie uns jagen und zur Strecke bringen." Rosalie fand immer mehr Gefallen an der Vorstellung Elouise zu töten. *Warum warten? Sie hat auch nicht gewartet uns all das anzutun und sie hat mich meiner Familie entfremdet dafür alleine hat sie so einiges verdient* Edward wurde immer klarer, wie tief verletzt Rosalie war, und rachsüchtig. Er konnte sie aber verstehen, ihm ging es nicht wirklich anders.

„Habt ihr auch etwas über Bella erfahren?" fragte Esme.

„Ja" *Das kann man wohl sagen* „Sie lebt noch, das haben wir zu mindestens Jacobs Aussage entnommen." Informierte Jasper sie. Edward konnte es kaum glauben, vielleicht konnten sie von ihr mehr erfahren.

„Dann müsste sie etwa 80 sein" überlegte Alice „vielleicht kann ich sie ja sehen, ich werde es auf jeden Fall versuchen."

„Wenn wir sie finden, könnten wir genau fragen was passiert ist" auch Emmett wollte Bella Swan unbedingt finden, *Ich will zu gerne sehen in welche Art von Mensch sich mein kleiner Bruder verliebt hatte.*

„Ich bin nicht dein kleiner Bruder" kommentiert Edward. „Och Eddi, natürlich bist du mein kleiner Bruder, siehst du" dabei stellte er sich vor ihn und wedelte it einer Hand über ihn „das sind gut 10 cm. Oder willst du noch einen weiteren Vergleich." Als er das sagte spürte er einen schlag im Nacken „och Rosie!"

„Jacob Black möchte keinen Kontakt zwischen uns und ihr. Er wird versuchen jeden Kontaktversuch zu verhindern."

„Von einem stinkenden Köter lassen wir uns doch nichts vorschreiben oder?" fragte Rosalie angriffslustig.

„Ich denke Isabella sollte selbst entscheiden was sie möchte" antwortete Carlisle. Edward atmete erleichtert auf, auch wenn das nicht nötig war. Er wollte die Frau kennen lernen in die er sich verliebt hatte, auch wenn sie jetzt 80 wär. Außerdem hatte er die Hoffnung das vielleicht die Erinnerungen an die verlorene Zeit durch ein Treffen mit ihr zurück kommen würde. Er dachte an ihr Gesicht, die braunen Augen und ihren Geruch. Gift schoss in seinen Mund. Er würde das unter Kontrolle bringen müssen bevor er sie traf, wenn eine Erinnerung schon solche Auswirkungen hatte, könnte eine Begegnung sonst fatal wirken.

Jasper spürte Edwards Hunger und seine Kehle brannte augenblicklich. *Was, Edward, was ist das?*

„Oh entschuldige Jasper, wir haben uns vorhin an etwas erinnert. Eine Szene in der sie verletzt vor mir liegt und blutet. Ich beuge mich über sie und sauge Gift aus ihrem Arm."

„Einer von uns hat sie gebissen?" fragte Jasper.

„Wir sind uns nicht sicher, es ist in Phoenix passiert, wir wissen auch nicht warum wir gerade dort waren…."

*James, sie war auf der Flucht vor ihm und er hat sie in eine Falle gelockt.*

Edward drehte sich zu seinem Vater um „Was?"

„Ich glaube es war ein anderer Vampir. James. Er wollte Bella und wir haben versucht sie zu beschützen. Alice und Jasper sind mit ihr nach Phönix geflohen. Während Rosalie und Esme ihren Vater beschützt haben, haben wir versucht ihn zur Strecke zu bringen. Er hat sie in eine Falle gelockt, sie angegriffen und gebissen." Carlisle konnte selbst nicht glauben an was er sich plötzlich erinnern konnte. „Elouise Effekt scheint nachzulassen….."

*Seine Gefühle schwankten plötzlich zu väterlicher Sorge. Und er hat sie das erste mal Bella genannt.* stellte Jasper fest.

„Also war es niemand von uns" Esme war erleichtert „aber wie konnten wir zulassen, dass er so nah an sie herankommen konnte…. Sie muss furchtbare Angst gehabt haben."

Darauf konnte ihr niemand antworten.

„Zurzeit fehlen uns Hinweise auf Bella" griff Carlisle das vorherige Gespräch wieder auf. „Solange wir die nicht haben können wir nichts machen. Falls wir sie finden werden wir ihr freistellen, ob sie mit uns sprechen möchte oder nicht"

„Aber sie ist die einzige Chance unsere Erinnerungen wieder zu bekommen" *abgesehen von Elouise und die werd ich bestimmt nicht nett bitten* sagte Rosalie.

„Rose! Was willst du denn machen wenn sie nicht Antworten will?" der entsetzte Ausruf ihrer Schwester brachte sie zum schweigen. *Ich würde ihr nichts antun…. Aber sie muss einfach antworten, sie muss, ich habe das Gefühl wir haben etwas wichtiges vergessen und ich komm nicht darauf was….. War ja klar das Alice so etwas glauben würde* „Ich würde nur versuchen sie zu überreden, was hast du denn gedacht? Ich sehe schon du schießt immer noch mit Elouise Pfeilen…." Sie drehte sich um und rannte in ihr Zimmer.

Jasper spürte ihre starke Enttäuschung „Alice war das nötig? Du tust ihr mit solchen Unterstellungen sehr weh."

„Das wollte ich doch nicht" murmelte Alice beschämt „Es ist mir so raus gerutscht."

„Du solltest dich bei ihr entschuldigen" Esme wollte zwischen ihren Töchtern vermitteln „Wir alle haben Rosalie unrecht getan in den letzten Jahren und ihr Vertrauen in unsere Familie stark zerrüttet."

Emmett nickte „sie würde nie einem Menschen etwas antun, das weißt du Alice!" Damit verließ er das Wohnzimmer um seine Frau zu trösten.

Alice hatte ein mehr als schlechtes Gewissen. *Ich werde mich so schnell wie möglich entschuldigen. Ach Rose, ich weiß doch das du so etwas nie wirklich tun würdest, ich bin nur so verwirrt und das meine Visionen immer noch ohne Ton sind hilft nicht gerade.*

„Du kannst in deinen Visionen nichts hören?" fragte Edward verdutzt, er war so mit sich beschäftigt gewesen, dass er das gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Ja, ich glaube es liegt an Elouise Manipulationen, meistens kann ich nichts hören, ich sehe nur Bilder. Das ist zum verzweifeln."

„Das hättest du uns sagen müssen" warf ihr Edward vor.

„Ich hatte Angst, ich hab mich so unnütz gefühlt und ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht"

Edward sah wie sehr sie darunter litt „Es tut mir Leid Alice, so hab ich das nicht gemeint."

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht alle ein wenig beruhigen" sagte Jasper „wir müssen das alles verarbeiten"

„Das denke ich auch" stimmte Carlisle zu. Nach und nach verließen alle das Wohnzimmer.

Nur Esme und Carlisle blieben zurück „Es wird noch eine Menge Arbeit erfordern bis unsere Familie wieder normal ist" seufze Esme und kuschelte sich an ihren Mann. (so normal wie das bei einer vegetarischen Vampirfamilie möglich ist)

„Ja, das denke ich auch."

**Danke fürs Lesen. Jetzt eine Idee für den Titel? Dann drücke den Butten hier vorne…..**


	15. Verfolgungsjagd

**Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben es sind schon 15 Kapitel und ich bin noch nicht fertig…. Aber ich habe eine gute Nachricht, ich war diese Woche fleißig, konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Deshalb kommen jetzt mindestens zwei Kapitel und arbeite an dem dritten, vielleicht wird es heute auch noch fertig ansonsten liefer ich das am Wochenende nach. **

**Aber erst noch: das ist alles nicht meins gehört SM und ich will damit kein Geld verdienen…**

**Danke für die Kommis, ich lasse Bella jetzt auch endlich (nach mehrfachem danach verlangen fand auch ich es wird Zeit) auftauchen. In den nächsten Kapiteln taucht sie noch öfter auf… **

Kapitel 15

**Verfolgungsjagd**

Am nächsten Tag gingen die Fünf wieder zur Schule und Carlisle ins Krankenhaus. Esme blieb alleine im Haus zurück. Normalerweise genoss sie diese ruhige Zeit des Tages, an diesem Tag hatte sie jedoch ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie begann zuerst den Haushalt zu machen, auch wenn die ganze Familie kein Essen zu sich nahm, sammelte sich einiges zusammen. Ihre Kinder waren trotz ihres hohen Alters kleine Schmutzfinken, vor allem Emmett liebte es mit dreckigen Schuhen durch das ganze Haus zu laufen und sich dann mit einem „Ups, sorry Esme" zu entschuldigen.

Nach der Hausarbeit überlegte sie welche Projekt sie sich widmen sollte, sie entschied sich ihren Garten winterfest zu machen. Es war Anfang Oktober und die Blätter im Wald färbten sich langsam gold und rot. Bald würde es kalt werden und sie wollte ihre Pflanzen rechtzeitig schützen.

Als sie den Garten betrat fiel ihr wieder auf wie ungewöhnlich er sich entwickelte. Der Herbst hatte ihr ganzes Grundstück noch nicht erreicht. Ihre Spätblüher waren noch in voller Blüte und das Laub war noch grün.

Sie begann die Wurzelballen warm einzupacken, als sie plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte. Esme stand auf und wirbelte herum. Vor ihr stand Elouise mit einem abfälligen Lächeln im Gesicht, ihre dunkelroten Augen musterten sie.

„Elouise was machst du hier?"

„Ach Esme, sei doch nicht so. Ich habe dich vermisst"

„Du hast einen Menschen getötet…"

„Sieht ganz so aus oder? Und ich habe es genossen endlich wieder richtiges Essen zu mir zu nehmen."

„Aber warum hast du das getan, und das hier. Du bringst uns in Teufelsküche mit den Werwölfen."

„Und das soll mich stören weil?"

Esme konnte nicht glauben wie abfällig und menschenverachtend Elouise war. Wie konnte sie das jahrelang übersehen haben?

„Ach Esme vermisst du mich denn gar nicht? Nicht ein bischen, ich bin doch Edwards perfekte Gefährtin, findest du nicht auch?"

Esmes Gefühle für ihre Tochter waren plötzlich wieder da, „Ja Elouise, du bist noch nie so lange von uns allen getrennt gewesen. Geht es dir gut?" Esme wusste irgend etwas war falsch aber ihre Sorge um ihre Tochter überwog.

„Ja es geht mir gut Esme, ich vermisse euch vor allem Edward. Kannst du nicht ein gutes Wort für mich bei ihm einlegen?"

„Natürlich, eurer kleiner Streit, wird bald beendet sein. Keine Sorge." Als sie das sagte fiel Esme eine Gestalt hinter Elouise auf. Auch Elouise spürte eine weitere Person in ihrem Umfeld und dreht sich um.

„Du schon wieder! Geh weg, das geht dich nichts an!"

Esme hatte das Mädchen schon mal gesehen, aber wo? Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein, das war Bella und Elouise hatte sie offensichtlich gerade beeinflusst.

„Elouise, warum hast du das gemacht? Das ist unglaublich!" Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Alice die Begegnung mit Elouise gesehen hatte und der Rest der Familie auf dem Weg zu ihr war. Ob sie alleine eine Chance gegen sie hatte wusste sie nicht.

Elouise stand Bella gegenüber, die zu Esmes Erstaunen aussah als ob sie 20 war und nicht 80.

„Du bist hier nicht erwünscht" sagte Bella, „du solltest gehen."

„Und du willst mich dazu bringen? Ha, wo sind denn deine kleinen Köter? Hast du sie heute nicht dabei? Mit Gassi gehen schon fertig?"

„Keine sorge ich werde auch so mit dir fertig."

Esme bereitete sich auf einen Angriff vor, sie hatte offensichtlich Unterstützung. Bevor sie oder Bella in Aktion treten konnten, hörte sie in einiger Entfernung rennende Schritte. Ihre Familie war auf dem Weg hierher. Auch Elouise hörte sie. Sie wusste, dass sie in der Unterzahl war, sie drehte sich um und floh in den Wald. Bella auf ihren Fersen, die zu ihrem Erstaunen mit ihrem Tempo mithalten konnte. Wie konnte das sein, sie war kein Vampir, das hatte sie genau gesehen. Keine harte Haut, die Augen waren dunkel braun und ihr Geruch war auch nicht der eines Vampirs. Sie schaffte es nach einer Weile doch sie abzuschütteln.

**In der Schule kurz zuvor**

Edward und Alice verbrachten ihre gefühlte tausendste Stunde in Trigonometrie. Warum sie sich die Highschool immer wieder antaten, konnten sie in solchen Augenblicken nicht nachvollziehen. Die anderen waren über die Schule verteilt in ihren Stunden, als Alice eine Vision hatte_. Sie sah Esme, die im Garten arbeitete, sie sprang auf und drehte sich plötzlich um und da stand Elouise. Sie sprachen miteinander._ Alice schimpfte innerlich, sie konnte kein Wort verstehen. _Dann lächelte Esme Elouise an. _Das Bild wurde erst unscharf und verschwand dann plötzlich, es war alles nur noch schwarz. *Edward wir müssen nach Hause, irgend etwas passiert mit Esme.*

Edward hatte Alices Vision mit Besorgnis verfolgt und meldete sich schon.

„Ja Edward, was gibt es?" fragte die Lehrerin überrascht.

„Alice geht es nicht gut, kann ich sie an die frische Luft bringen?"

Alice reagierte sofort und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund als ob ihr schlecht wäre.

*Oje, das arme Ding, sie ist noch blasser als sonst…..* ( geht das denn überhaupt noch )

„Natürlich, ich hoffe es geht dir bald besser. Wenn nicht bring sie zur Schwester."

Sie verließen so schnell wie möglich das Klassenzimmer und liefen durch den Flur zu den anderen Räumen. In einer Tonlage die Menschen nicht wahrnehmen konnten riefen sie die anderen.

Zwei Minuten später waren sie alle zusammen auf dem Weg nach Hause. Alice hatte Carlisle angerufen, der sich auch sofort auf den Weg machte.

Als sie Zuhause ankamen sahen sie nur Esme im Garten. Sie rochen Elouise, aber sie sahen sie nirgends.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Jasper, der deutlich spürte wie aufgewühlt Esme war.

„Elouise. Sie war hier." Erzählte Esme stockend „Sie hat versucht mich zu beeinflussen, nein, sie hat es sogar geschafft. Und dann war da plötzlich…"

„Was, wer war da? Waren es die Wölfe? Meine Vision war plötzlich schwarz genau wie wenn die Köter auftauchen."

„Nein es waren nicht die Wölfe. Es war Bella…." Als sie das sagte sah Edward das Bild von dem jungen Mädchen vor sich, sie sah unverändert zu dem Foto aus.

„Das kann nicht sein…."

Im Garten gesellte sich jetzt auch Carlisle dazu, der sich sofort davon überzeugte, dass es seiner Frau gut ging. Er hatte die letzten Worte gehört und fragte Edward „Was kann nicht sein?"

„Esme hatte ein Bild von Bella vor Augen, und sie hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert."

„Das stimmt" fügte Esme hinzu „sie hat sich wirklich nicht verändert, sie sieht aus wie maximal 20 und nicht wie 80."

„Aber wie kann das sein?"

„Das ist nicht möglich!"

*Ist sie ein Vampir?*

Die Gedanken und Stimmen der ganzen Familie gingen durcheinander.

Bis Jasper alle zu Ordnung rief „Wir sollten uns vielleicht zuerst darum kümmern wo Elouise jetzt ist und dann können wir uns in Ruhe zusammensetzten."

Carlisle stimmte zu, sie folgten Elouises Geruch bis zu Grenze der Quileute.

*Wenn dort noch jemand war, warum können wir sie nicht riechen?* fragte sich Emmett und erst in dem Augenblick bemerkte auch Edward, dass ein weiterer Geruch im Garten gefehlt hatte. Er machte die anderen darauf aufmerksam und auch die hatten nichts wahrgenommen.

„Aber sie war dort Edward, ich bin mir ganz sicher" versicherte Esme. *Sie ist davon fest überzeugt. Kann Elouise vielleicht auch Halluzinationen hervorrufen?*

„Das glaube ich nicht" antwortete Edward auf Jaspers Gedanken „Aber vielleicht sollten wir alle zusammen zurückkehren und das Geschehene durchgehen."

**Ich freu mich über Kommis, also schreib doch einen …**


	16. Versuch der Klärung

**Wie versprochen ein zweites Kapitel, auch dieses genau wie die ganze Geschichte soll kein Geld einbringen und die Vamps usw. gehören nicht mir sondern SM.**

**Danke an mein Bunny für die Korrektur. Noch mal danke für alle bisherigen Kommis, ich freu mich über jeden den ich bekomme und hoffe ihr schreibt weiter (ich schreibe auch weiter^^). Meinen Belohnungs-Teaser konnte ich leider nicht an alle senden,da zum Teil die Möglichkeit der privat Message abgeschaltet war…, aber jetzt könnt ihr ja alle weiter lesen. Viel Spaß dabei**

Kapitel 16

**Versuche der Klärung**

So langsam reichte es ihr, die Vampirin war ihr wieder entwischt und das passte Bella gar nicht. Seitdem die Cullens zurück gekommen waren, war viel passiert. Es begann damit, dass sich ein paar Enkel und Kinder ihrer Freunde plötzlich wieder in Wölfe verwandelten. Bella hatte das Haus jahrelang beobachtet und als der erste Umzugswagen dort angekommen war hatte sie diese für Jacob gelegentliche, lästige Angewohnheit in eine regelmäßige verwandelt. Auch wenn sie eine Rückkehr erst in 10 Jahren erwartet hatte. Sie vermisste ihre Familie auch wenn die sie nicht wollten. Denn das das so war, hatten sie durch ihr gehen vor 60 Jahren deutlich gezeigt. Selbst als ihr Vater und ihre Mutter kurz hintereinander gestorben waren, war niemand von ihnen aufgetaucht. Dabei hätte Alice das doch sehen müssen. Als die Familie in das Haus zurück gekehrt war, hatte sie gesehen, dass Edward sie ersetzt hatte, auch wenn sich sein Typ offensichtlich nicht geändert hatte. Dann war irgend etwas passiert. Edwards Gefährtin hatte die Familie verlassen, lungerte aber immer noch in der Nähe herum. Bella hatte angenommen, dass es einen Streit gegeben hatte und sie auf eine baldige Versöhnung hoffte.

Es hatte sie sehr verletzt zu sehen, dass sie nicht vermisst wurde. Sie waren noch nicht einmal bei ihrem, wenn auch leerem, Grab gewesen. Dazu war sie wütend auf Alice, ihre ehemals beste Freundin hatte sich noch nicht mal von ihr verabschiedet, die ganze Familie hatte das nicht getan, aber vor allem von ihr hätte sie es erwartet. Die ganze Familie hatte sie betrogen, sie hatten sie aufgenommen und so getan als ob sie dazu gehören würde um ihr dann das Herz heraus zu reißen. Die einzige die offensichtlich ehrlich zu ihr gewesen war, war Rosalie, die ihr immer genau gezeigt hatte was sie von ihr hielt. Sie wusste, dass sie nachtragend war, aber die unbeschwerte Rückkehr und der Übergang in den Alltag, den die Cullens so einfach vollzogen hatten, tat ihr in der Seele weh.

Edwards Gefährtin hatte nach ein paar Tagen versucht auf dem Land der Quileute zu jagen. Damit hatte sie gleich zwei Punkte des Vertrages, zwischen den Cullens und den Quileute verletzt. Jacob hatte ihnen noch eine Chance eingeräumt. Vor allem, weil er dem zum größten Teil noch sehr jungen Rudel keinen Kampf gegen 8 Vampire zutraute. Das Treffen mit den Ältesten, war um es milde auszudrücken interessant gewesen. Paul war kaum zurück zu halten, auch die anderen sahen diesen Verstoß sehr kritisch. Erst nach Abwägung aller Aspekte hatten sie zugestimmt, eine Warnung auszusprechen. Jacob hatte sie nach dem Treffen mit Carlisle informiert, dass die Vampirin nicht mehr zur Familie gehören würde.

Nach dem Vorfall hatte sie sich wieder auf das Beobachten beschränkt, auch wenn ihr diese Passivität immer schwerer fiel. An dem heutigen Tag, hatte Bella sich schon sehr nahe an das Haus gewagt, sie hatte Esme beobachtet, sie vermisste sie und wollte ihr unauffällig nahe sein.

Die Information, dass Edwards Gefährtin nicht mehr zur Familie gehörte war auch der Grund gewesen, warum Bella sich noch näher an das Haus gewagt hatte, als die Vampirin aufgetaucht war und mit Esme gesprochen hatte. Bella hatte gespürt, dass etwas merkwürdiges passierte und war hinter sie getreten. Erst durch das Verhalten und die Flucht von Edwards Gefährtin war ihr Verdacht bestätigt worden. Sie hatte versucht sie einzuholen oder sie zu mindestens in die Richtung der patrouillierenden Wölfe zu treiben. Doch sie war ihr entwischt. Bella beschloss erstmal wieder nach Hause zurück zu kehren und sich mit Jacob abzusprechen, sie wollte, dass diese Vampirin aus ihrem Wald verschwand, und das so bald wie möglich.

**An anderer Stelle **

Die ganze Familie beeilte sich nach Hause zu kommen. Esmes Gedanken überschlugen sich *wie kann das sein, sie ist nicht gealtert? Und warum war sie plötzlich da? Hab ich mir das alles nur eingebildet…. Nein das glaub ich nicht…* Die Gedanken der Anderen unterschieden sich kaum. Alice grübelte darüber nach, warum ihre Visionen so unzuverlässig waren. Jasper versuchte die aufgewühlte Stimmung der Familie auszuhalten und etwas zu beruhigen.

Als sie Zuhause ankamen, untersuchten Jasper und Emmett zuerst den Garten. Sie wollten überprüfen ob sie einen zweiten Geruch finden würden oder ob sie einen anderen Hinweis auf Bella finden könnten. Sie konnten außer Esmes und Elouises Geruch nur Rosen, Freesien, Annemonen, Dahlien und frisches Gras und Laub riechen. Nichts wies auf eine weitere Person hin. Sie versammelten sich im Wohnzimmer. Esme saß neben Carlisle auf dem Sofa, sie hatte ihren Kopf an seiner schulter angelehnt und suchte in dieser Berührung Trost. Die Begegnung mit Elouise und kurz mit Bella hatte sie doch sehr aufgewühlt. Sie wusste nicht ob sie morgen wieder hier alleine zurückbleiben könnte. Ihr schlechtes Gefühl hatte sie nicht betrogen.

Alice saß auf der Armlehne eines Sessels, auf dem Jasper platz nahm als er aus dem Garten kam. Auch sie suchte in seiner Nähe Trost. Sie hätte ihre Mutter heute verlieren können, und sie spürte deutlich wie stark sie auf ihre Visionen angewiesen war.

Carlisle sah seine Frau an „Liebling erzähl uns doch bitte noch mal ganz genau was passiert ist?" *Edward achte doch bitte darauf ob du irgend einen Hinweis auf Manipulationen von Elouise finden kannst.* Edward nickte, auch er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass seine Mutter nicht unter Elouises Einfluss stand.

„Ich hatte den ganzen Tag schon ein ungutes Gefühl, ich weiß auch nicht warum. Irgend wann bin ich dann in den Garten gegangen, um ihn winterfest zu machen, der Winter hier kann so schnell kommen…." Esme schweifte kurz ab, sie konzentrierte sich sobald sie das merkte wieder auf das Geschehene. „Dann hab ich plötzlich Schritte gehört, als ich mich umgedreht habe stand Elouise vor mir. Ihre Augen waren rot. Wir haben ein paar Worte gewechselt. Ich wollte wissen was sie von mir wollte….ich glaub sie hat dabei versucht mich zu beeinflussen. Dann stand plötzlich Bella da, und in dem Augenblick wurde mir klar was Elouise mit mir macht. Sie haben sich gestritten, ich glaube Bella war bei dem Angriff auf den jungen Mann dabei. Als Elouise euch gehört hat, ist sie in den Wald geflohen. Bella ist ihr hinterher, sie war genauso schnell wie sie…."

Edward signalisierte Carlisle, dass Esme nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss von Elouise stand.

„Was genau haben die beiden gesagt?" fragte Jasper.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, in dem Moment ließ ihr Einfluss nach, ich war etwas benommen. Elouise hat mich gebeten ein gutes Wort für sie einzulegen…. Dann stand Bella da, sie hat glaube ich durchschaut, was Elouise mit mir machte. Sie wollte, dass Elouise geht….dann seit ihr gekommen…"Esme fügte noch hinzu „sie sah genau so aus wie auf dem Foto."

„Ist sie ein Vampir?" fragte Rosalie.

Esme schüttelte den Kopf „Das glaub ich nicht, sie roch nicht so und sie hatte braune Augen."

„Wir haben sie gar nicht im Garten gerochen" fügte Jasper hinzu.

„Aber was ist sie dann?" fragte Emmett.

„Sie müsste eigentlich so alt wie Angela sein" sagte Alice.

„Ich glaube nicht, das sie ein Vampir ist, aber ein Mensch ist sie auch nicht, es ist schwer zu beschreiben" *Sie sah aus wie auf dem Foto aber sie wirkte ganz anders, sie hatte eine ganz andere Haltung… *

„Könnte sie ein Wolf sein? Meine Vision von deinem Treffen mit Elouise verschwand genauso, wie wenn einer der Wölfe in der Nähe ist."

„Ich glaube _das_ hätten wir gerochen" klärte Jasper die Frage, er verzog dabei das Gesicht „die Wölfe riechen wie nasser Hund nur stärker. Glaubt mir, _das_ hätten wir sofort gemerkt."

„Vielleicht gibt es noch mal eine Möglichkeit mit Jacob Black zu sprechen, aber ich bezweifel es." Sagte Carlisle.

„Wir sollten ein paar deiner Bücher wälzen, vielleicht gibt es noch mehr Figuren aus Legenden, die es auch in echt gibt." schlug Emmett vor.

*Er könnte recht haben* schoss es Carlisle durch den kopf.

„Wir sollten auf jeden Fall darauf achten, dass keiner von uns mehr alleine unterwegs ist bis Elouise gefasst ist und wir heraus bekommen haben ob Bella friedlich ist…."

„Sie hat mir geholfen gegen Elouise, ich glaube nicht, dass wir etwas von ihr zu befürchten haben."

Carlisle nickte „Trotzdem sollten wir auf Alleingänge erstmal verzichten. Ich nehme mir frei und leiste dir etwas Gesellschaft" Er küsste sie.

„Dagegen habe ich nichts einzuwenden."

Der ganzen Familie war klar, dass die Familienversammlung damit beendet war und es zogen sich alle zurück.

**Bitte den Kommi nicht vergessen!**


	17. Entfesselte Wut

**Also als erstes muss ich zu diesem Kapitel sagen meins war kürzer, dank meinem lieben Bunny bekommt ihr einen kompletten Kampf. **

**Wie immer gehört mir leider sehr wenig dieser Geschichte, ich leihe fleißig und gebe es brav hinterher zurück. Für Beschädigungen übernehme ich keine Haftung. Zurück geht es an SM, der es gehört. Viel Spaß beim lesen. **

Kapitel 17

**Entfesselte Wut**

Seit zwei Wochen war alles ruhig, sie hatten weder Elouise noch Bella wieder getroffen. Die meisten Blumen waren verblüht und die Bäume waren fast kahl. Rosalie hatte es satt immer mit irgend jemandem im Schlepptau unterwegs sein zu müssen. Die einzige Möglichkeit alleine zu sein war, wenn sie in der Garage an den Autos arbeitete, aber auch dabei war man nie wirklich alleine. Sie fühlte sich eingeengt, sie hatte keinen Moment für sich um in Ruhe über alle Geschehnisse nachzudenken. Sie wusste auch immer noch nicht, ob sie Alice wirklich verzeihen konnte, sie wollte nicht nachtragend sein aber das Verhalten ihrer Schwester hatte sie tief verletzt. All das führte sie an den Ort an dem sie jetzt saß, sie hatte Jasper und Emmett auf einen Jagdausflug begleitet. Allerdings hatte sie eigentlich beschlossen nach dem Blut des Rehs, das sie erlegt hatte, nach Hause zurück zu kehren und die Jungs nicht mehr auf der Suche nach einem Fleischfresser weiter zu begleiten. Als sie auf dem Weg war, hatte sie gemerkt, wie gut ihr die Ruhe tat und war im Wald geblieben.

Diese Ruhe genoss sie ausgiebig, deshalb bemerkte sie die Gesellschaft, die sie plötzlich hatte, auch nicht sofort. Als Rosalie spürte, dass sie beobachtet wurde, sah sie sich aufmerksam um. An einen Baum gelehnt nicht weit von ihr stand Bella.

„Hallo…" sagte Rosalie zögerlich, sie wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte.

„Hallo Rosalie, es ist schön dich zu sehen."

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Ich habe euch beobachtet, wie euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist und ich wollte sehen wie es dir geht." Kam die zögerliche Antwort.

„Mir geht es gut, das siehst du ja und jetzt sag mir was du wirklich willst?"

„Ich habe ein kleines Problem und dachte mir du hast vielleicht Lust mir zu helfen?" sagte Bella etwas mutiger.

„Warum sollte ich dir helfen?" Rosalie konnte sich auf das ganze keinen Reim machen.

„Die Vampirin, die auf dem Land der Quileute gejagt hat…."

„Elouise?"

„Ja" jetzt wusste Bella endlich auch den Namen. „sie ist in der Nähe, auf eurem Land, dass heißt die Wölfe können sie nicht angreifen…..Sie hat zwei Wanderer getötet und beginnt gerade sich nicht weit von hier häuslich einzurichten. Könntest du deiner Familie bescheid geben oder mir helfen sie zu erledigen? Mir alleine geht sie leider immer wieder durch die Lappen."

Rosalie konnte deutlich hören wie angepisst Bella von Elouise war und das war ein Gefühl, dass sie nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte. „Wo ist sie?"

„Einige Meilen nördlich von hier."

„Dann lass uns gehen." Sie wollte Elouise zu gerne in die Finger bekommen.

Bella rannte vor ihr durch den Wald, erst jetzt kam Rosalie auf die Idee ihren Geruch bewusst wahrzunehmen. Doch das einzige was sie roch waren Freesien, Lavendel und andere Pflanzen. Bella roch wie ein Spätsommertag, Rosalie wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Bella wurde langsamer und signalisierte ihr, ihr schleichend zu folgen.

Zuerst erreichten sie einen Platz an dem es stark nach Blut roch, lockere Erde unter einem Baum gab den Hinweis, wo die Leichen des toten Paares versteckt waren. Elouise Geruch hing über dem ganzen Platz. Bella signalisierte ihr weiter zu schleichen. Rosalie fiel auf, dass sie beide sich wirklich lautlos bewegten, und das trotz trockenem Laub am Boden. Als sie genau hinsah, sah sie, dass das Laub ihren Füßen Platz machte und darunter eine dicke Schicht Moos zu sehen war.

Bevor sie sich weiter darüber wundern konnte, war Elouise zu sehen. Bella stellte sich hinter Elouise, die sie nicht bemerkte, um ihr den Fluchtweg zu blockieren. Dann trat Rosalie von vorne auf sie zu. „Elouise, du hast schon wieder unsere Regeln missachtet, tz tz tz, was soll ich bloß mit dir machen."

Elouise sah sie erschrocken an, sie hatte Rosalies Annäherung in keinster Weise bemerkt, wie war das möglich, sie war doch immer auf der Hut. Sie fasste sich schnell wieder und antwortete herablassend und mit selbstgefälligem Lächeln „Aber Rose, du weißt doch wie das ist, mit dem Brennen in der Kehle, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen."

Rosalie sah sie scharf an „Wenn du das woanders tun würdest, wäre das kein Problem. Aber so muss ich dich leider bestrafen…." sie fing an zu lächeln, sie freute sich schon auf den Kampf mit diesem Miststück.

„Aber ich kann nicht weg, dass weißt du doch. Ich liebe Edward genauso wie du Emmett liebst, den würdest du doch auch nie alleine lassen….Ich muss in Edwards Nähe bleiben, wir sind füreinander bestimmt, er braucht mich, er ist doch sonst einsam ohne mich." Elouise legte sich richtig ins Zeug Rosalies Erinnerungen und die Gefühle aufleben zu lassen und sie dann zu manipulieren. So würden die neuen Erinnerungen schneller akzeptiert werden. Würde Rosalie ihren Kräften jetzt erliegen, wären die anderen kein Problem mehr und Edward sich wieder gefügig zu machen wäre dann auch ein Leichtes. Elouise musste sich nur konzentrieren. Sie sah Rosalie eindringlich an.

Rosalie spürte, dass Elouise versuchte sie zu manipulieren. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das spüren konnte, es war ihr auch egal, sie würde sie einfach erledigen, dann könnte sie das auch nicht weiter versuchen.

Rosalie hatte diese Schlange nun endgültig satt „Das hättest du nicht schon wieder versuchen sollen, du weißt doch das das bei mir nicht richtig funktioniert." Damit schoss sie nach vorne und griff Elouise an.

Elouise stürmte ihr entgegen und sprang im letzten Moment mit den Beinen voran Rosalie an. Ein lautes Donnern war von diesem Zusammenstoß zu hören und erschütterte die Atmosphäre. Der Tritt schleuderte Rosalie rückwärts ins Dickicht und katapultierte Elouise in die Gegenrichtung, aber anders als Rosalie landete sie wieder auf ihren Füßen.

Elouise drehte sich um und trat den Rückzug an. Sie wusste, dass eine wütende Rosalie gefährlich sein konnte. Aber heute hinderte zum ersten mal nichts, kein Edward, keine Familie diese Wut, was bedeutete, dass sie jetzt absolut tödlich war.

Sie kam jedoch nicht weit.

Der Wald versperrte ihr den Weg. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine unwirkliche und undurchdringliche Wand aus Bäumen, Gestrüpp und Sträuchern in den Himmel, die vor ein paar Minuten noch nicht da war.

Rosalie rappelte sich so schnell wie möglich auf um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, diese Schlange würde nicht weit kommen. Die gewachsene Wand, die Elouise aufgehalten hatte, bemerkte Rosalie nicht. Sie sah nur Elouise, die wie angewurzelt da stand. Sie sprang sie von hinten an und mit einem lauten Donnern krachten sie durch den Wall aus Bäumen.

Bella zelebrierte ein kleines Wunder, als sie den Kampfschauplatz abriegelte. Die Bäume und Sträucher sprießten und verdichteten sich unbemerkt von den beiden Kontrahentinnen. Elouise war ihr immer entkommen, jetzt hatte sie die Falle zuschnappen lassen, mit Rosalie als Ablenkung. Die Fluchtwege abzuschneiden kostete Bella viel Kraft. Bella sah wie Elouise Rosalies ersten Angriff abwehrte und dann versuchte sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Bella fürchtete, dass ihr Elouise wieder entwischen würde, doch sie brauchte noch einen Augenblick, um ihre Kräfte wieder zu sammeln.

Rosalie preschte aber schon hervor und mähte Elouise samt dem Baumwall um. Sie schlitterten über den Waldboden, während es Splitter und Geäst regnete. Dazu kam ein Schauer aus Blättern und Bella erholte sich zunehmend.

Elouise war kurz benommen von dem starken Angriff. Sie fing sich schnell wieder, als Rosalie versuchte ihr den Kopf abzureißen. Sie bockte und wälzte sich mit Rosalie auf dem Boden, bis sie einen gewaltigen Satz nach hinten machte und Rosalie in ein paar Felsen schlug. Rosalie ließ von ihr kurzzeitig ab. Das reichte Elouise, um sich aus dem steinernen Griff zu lösen. Sie wirbelte herum und trieb Rosalie weiter in die Felsen hinein, so kräftig, dass Staub und Steinchen flogen. Als sie Rosalie an die Kehle gehen wollte, wurde sie von den Füßen gerissen. Bella hatte sich weit genug erholt, um in den Kampf einzugreifen. Sie versuchte Elouise zu umklammern, doch diese wand sich daraus und stieß Bella zur Seite.

Ein tiefes Knurren, ja fast schon ein Grollen war zu hören, laut und bedrohlich. Rosalie erwischte sie noch am Bein, sie wurde aus der Balance gebracht und auf die Knie gezwungen. Bella packte sie von hinten und sorgte dafür, dass sie in dieser demütigenden Haltung verblieb.

Eine wutentbrannte Rosalie war in windeseile vor ihr und sah auf sie hinab. Elouise starrte sie aus hasserfüllten roten Augen an und gab ein eben so verhasstes Knurren von sich. Rosalie fletschte die Zähne und ließ ihrer Wut, ihrem Hass aber vor allem ihrem Schmerz freien Lauf. Sie packte Elouise am Kopf und riss ihn von ihren Schultern. Ein Schrei und ein seltsam fast metallisches Quietschen war zu hören, dann war es still.

Rosalie ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf und sorgte dafür, dass Elouise in handlichen kleinen Stücken dem Feuer übergeben werden konnte. Sie wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen, Elouise sollte nie wieder jemanden verletzen können.

Während Rosalie sich austobte, verwischte Bella die Spuren ihres Wirkens. Nichts wies auf etwas ungewöhnliches mehr hin.

**Kommi schon geschrieben? Noch nie gemacht? Hier könnt ihr üben.**

**Seit so gut ich so fleißig und hab euch mit drei Kapiteln versorgt, zeigt ein bischen Mitleid und motiviert mich mit einem Kommi. **


	18. Violette Flammen

**Danke Danke Danke für die vielen Kommis! Ich bin begeistert und durch und durch motiviert… dem folgen zwei weitere Kapitel. Thx für die Korrektur an mein Bunny. **

**Dazu kann ich nur sagen sie gehören alle nicht mir, ich leihe sie mir und gebe sie mit kleinen Gebrauchsspuren und minimal anderen Identitäten später zurück…..**

**Ich möchte dazu sagen, dass SM in ihrem letzten Buch angedeutet hat, dass die Welt des übernatürlichen mehr bietet als Vampire, Wölfe und Werwölfe….. das nutze ich und endlich erfahrt ihr alle was genau Bella ist. Wenn ihr aufmerksam gelesen habt (Kampf) habt ihr auch schon eine Ahnung welche Fähigkeiten sie hat. Für alle anderen werden diese im Laufe der nächsten Kapitel genauer beschrieben. **

Kapitel 18

**Violette Flammen **

Elouise war zerstört und den Flammen übergeben. Rosalie und Bella standen vor dem Feuer und sahen dem violettem Rauch nach. Es war gut, dass die Sonne gerade unterging, (soviel Sonne wie es in Forks Ende Oktober halt gibt) so konnte niemand aus der Stadt auf das Feuer oder den Rauch aufmerksam werden.

Rosalie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie etwas sagen oder sich einfach verabschieden sollte. Sie nutzte die Chance und sah sich Bella genau an. Sie war etwa 160 groß, war sehr blass und hatte fast hüftlange braune Haare. Sie trug eine Jeans und ein langärmliges Shirt. Rosalie überlegte, ob sie nicht frieren müsste, vor allem nachdem sie merkte, dass sie barfuß war.

Sie fasste sich ein Herz „Meine Familie würde gerne mit dir sprechen."

„Warum? Ich war ihnen auch das letzte mal als ihr hier wart nicht wichtig."

Rosalie verstand nicht was sie damit meinte „Bitte komm mit nach Hause…"

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, ihr wolltet mich damals nicht, ihr werden mich jetzt nicht wollen. Weißt du, das du die einzige bist, die mir nie etwas vorgeheuchelt hat?"

Als Bella das erwähnte erinnerte sie sich an einen Streit, den sie mit Edward gehabt haben musste.

„_Edward du kannst sie nicht in unsere Familie bringen, sie wird uns alle gefährden"_

„_Ich werde sie herbringen Rosalie und der Familie vorstellen, daran wirst du nichts ändern."_

„_Edward sie ist ein Mensch, das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein."_

„Ich glaube du hast Recht"

„Wie du glaubst ich habe Recht? Was meinst du damit?"

„Elouise hat uns beeinflusst. Wir können uns an dich und unsere letzte Zeit hier in Forks nicht erinnern. Sie hat all unsere Erinnerungen manipuliert und bis jetzt sind erst wenige wiedergekommen."

„_Das_ war es was sie mit Esme versucht hat." Bella konnte endlich das komische Gefühl das sie bei der Begegnung von Elouise und Esme hatte einordnen. „Ich hab gespürt, dass etwas komisches passiert, aber ich wusste nicht was." Bella sah sofort den Zusammenhang „und sie hat das vorhin mit dir versucht oder?"

„Ja, aber bei mir hat das nie so gut geklappt wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. Allerdings kann auch ich mich an dich nicht wirklich erinnern." Gab Rosalie zu. Sie erklärte weiter: „Wir haben erst hier in Forks angefangen uns wieder zu erinnern. Und wir haben Angela getroffen, die sich erstaunlich gut an _uns _erinnern konnte."

Als Bella von Angela hörte, musste sie lächeln. Sie hatte sie leider schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

„Du und Edward, ihr wart zusammen richtig?" Bella nickte nur. „Warum meinst du wir wollten dich nicht?"

„Ihr seit verschwunden, ihr alle, wenn ihr irgendwelche Gefühle für mich gehabt hättet, hättet ihr euch doch wenigstens von mir verabschiedet oder?"

„Mhmm ja, aber ich…"

„Da gibt es kein aber, kannst du mir erklären warum sich meine beste Freundin nie von mir verabschiedet hat?"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht, ich nehme an, das du Alice meinst oder?"

„Ja"

Rosalie wusste erst nicht was sie weiter sagen sollte und wie sie Bella überreden konnte ihrer Familie eine Chance zu geben. „Elouise hat uns beeinflusst, sie ist der Grund warum meine Familie keinen Kontakt mehr zu dir hatte."

Bella schüttelte den Kopf „Das, was mir deine Familie mit ihrem Gehen angetan hat, war vor Elouise."

Rosalie musste daran denken, dass Elouise so etwas angedeutet hatte. Sie hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie sie erst in Alaska getroffen hat. „Warum sagst du ‚deine Familie'? Hab ich mich von dir verabschiedet?"

„Nein, auch du hast dich nicht verabschiedet, aber du hast mir auch nie vorgespielt, dass du mich gut leiden kannst oder dass ich zur Familie gehöre, also habe ich das auch nie von dir erwartet."

„Das heißt, dass ich zu dir fies war…" Rosalie kannte sich und mit der kurzen Erinnerung, die sie an den Streit hatte.

„Du warst ehrlich, von Anfang an, im Gegensatz zu den andern."

Rosalie akzeptierte das erstmal so. „Würdest du mir erzählen was passiert ist?"

„Wann?"

„Wie bist du mit Edward zusammengekommen und warum sind wir gegangen."

„Warum ihr gegangen seit, keine Ahnung. Mit mir hat darüber keiner gesprochen…" Rosalie konnte deutlich hören wie verletzt Bella war, und das nach 60 Jahren, was auch immer passiert war, das hatte niemand verdient. Ein Abschied, hätte ihr sicherlich viele Qualen erspart oder zu mindestens einen klaren Abschluss geboten.

„Ich bin mit 17 hier her gezogen, Edward war mein Laborpartner in Bio. An dem ersten Tag, ab dem Moment, da hab ich zuerst gedacht, dass er mich hasst. Aber mein Geruch war wohl einfach zu stark für ihn." Rosalie sah sie fragend an.

„Er hat mit später gesagt, dass ich für ihn appetitlicher roch, als alles was er jemals zuvor gerochen hatte. Dazu hatte er an dem Tag wohl großen Durst. Ich kann mich vor allem an seine schwarzen Augen erinnern. Danach hat er die Stadt eine Weile verlassen. Kurz nachdem er wieder da war, hat er mich vor Tylers Van gerettet. Er war auf Glatteis ins schlittern gekommen und ich stand direkt im Weg, Edward hat mich vor dem zerquetschen gerettet, dabei hatte ich gesehen, dass er den Van mit seiner Hand aufgehalten hat."

Als sie das erzählte sah Rosalie die Szene deutlich vor sich. Bella Erzählungen schienen nach und nach ihre Erinnerungen zurück zu bringen.

Bella bemerkte nicht, dass Rosalie kurz von ihren Erinnerungen abgelenkt war und erzählte weiter „Danach wusste ich , dass ihr anders seit. Was genau ihr seit habe ich erst einige Zeit später heraus bekommen." Sie wollte sich nicht weiter an Port Angeles und die 20 Fragen Spiele erinnern, es tat immer noch zu weh. Also hielt sie den weiteren Teil der Erklärung kurz „Edward hat mich beobachtet und versucht herauszubekommen was ich weiß."

„Warum das? Er hätte doch einfach deine Gedanken durchsuchen können und gewusst was du weißt" fragte Rosalie und Bella antwortete etwas mit dem sie wirklich nicht gerechnet hat.

„Edward kann meine Gedanken nicht lesen. Also hat er so versucht mich normal auszuhorchen. Nach und nach haben wir uns in einander verliebt. Zu mindestens habe ich geglaubt, das es beidseitig ist. Aber es hat nie Sinn gemacht, ich hätte damit rechen müssen, dass er mich verlassen würde."

Bella verstummte und Rosalie sah, dass sie die Arme um sich geschlungen hatte und in den Himmel sah. Sie sah klein und zerbrechlich aus. „Bella?" Sie kam offensichtlich zurück in die Gegenwart und sah sie an.

„Der Sommer vor meinem 18. Geburtstag war der schönste meines Lebens, wir waren glücklich, zu mindestens habe ich das geglaubt. An meinem Geburtstag hatte Alice eine Party mit der Familie geplant, obwohl ich das nicht wollte. Sie hat mich überredet und sogar gegen meinen Willen Geschenke gekauft, wenn ich mich nur nicht überreden lassen hätte…. Ich habe mich beim auspacken an einem Stück Papier geschnitten" sie lachte kurz auf und setzte ihren Monolog fort „du kannst dir vorstellen, dass das nicht sehr praktisch in einem Raum voller Vampire ist. Für Jasper war sein Hunger und eurer zusammen zu stark. Er hat versucht mich anzugreifen, Edward hat mich zu Seite gestoßen und ihn aufgehalten. Einen Tag später hat er mir gesagt, dass er mich nicht liebt. Er hat mir erklärt, dass ich nur eine Ablenkung für ihn von seinem Leben war…. Ihr seit alle an dem Tag aus meinem Leben verschwunden."

Rosalie brauchte einen Moment, um all die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dahinter noch mehr steckte. Aber sie kam nicht darauf was es war. Eine Weile legte sich Stille über sie, nur die Flammen zischten leise.

„Ist das auch der Grund, warum du keinen Kontakt mit uns aufgenommen hast?"

Bella sah sie an „Es war ja nicht so, als ob ihr mir eine Nachsendeadresse hinterlassen hättet."

„Aber wir sind ja schon eine Weile hier"

„Und ich bin nicht daran interessiert mir wieder das Herz brechen zu lassen."

„Überleg es dir bitte…, wir können uns an all das nicht erinnern." Rosalie hoffte darauf, dass sie doch die ganze Familie treffen würde.

„Wir werden sehen."

„Bella darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?" Bella sah sie erwartungsvoll an „Was genau bist du?"

Bella überlegte ob sie darauf antworten sollte.. „Ich bin eine Waldnymphe"

„Eine was?"

„Ich erkläre dir das, wenn wir uns das nächste mal sehen, deine Familie kommt. Ich kann sie spüren und ich brauche jetzt erst mal etwas Zeit für mich." Damit drehte sie sich um und schon nach zwei Schritten in den Wald hinein konnte Rosalie, trotz ihres scharfen Blickes, sie nicht mehr sehen. Auch sie drehte sich um, erst jetzt konnte auch sie ihre Familie hören und wartete darauf, dass sie am Feuer ankamen.

**Kommi schreiben ! Je mehr ihr schreibt, desto mehr schreibe ich…**


	19. Rauchzeichen

**Wie versprochen ein weiteres Kapitel, immer noch nicht meine Figuren sondern SMs (nein ist keine M Story…) Auch hier hat das geflohene Häschen korrigiert, dafür danke. Ich kann schon mal ankündigen, dass das nächste Kapitel Bella verfolgt und einen genaueren Blick in ihr Leben bieten wird….**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

Kapitel 19

**Rauchzeichen**

Als Emmett seine Frau sah, durchströmte ihn die Erleichterung. Erst als er und Jasper von der Jagd zurück gekommen waren, war Rosalies Fehlen aufgefallen. Alice hatte sofort in ihren Visionen nach Rosalie gesucht, doch sie nicht finden können.

Daraufhin waren sie ihrer Spur gefolgt und hatten dann den Rauch gesehen. Er hatte sich solche Sorgen gemacht, vor allem da der Rauch violett gewesen war.

Er hatte Angst, dass es seine Frau sein könnte, die dort brannte und das Gefühl hatte er fast nicht aushalten können. Als sie vor ihm stand, zog er sie an sich und hielt sie so fest wie er konnte (also ziemlich fest). „Tu mir das nie wieder an, ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren." murmelte er in ihr Haar.

„Es geht mir gut" beruhigte sie ihn und hielt ihn fest. Auch der Rest der Familie war erleichtert sie gesund und sicher zu sehen. „Es ist nichts schlimmes passiert"

„Und der Rauch?" fragte Edward

„Das ist Elouise, wir haben sie erledigt."

„Wer ist wir?" wollte Carlisle wissen.

„Bella und ich."

„Was?" keiner der Familie konnte nachvollziehen wovon sie sprach.

„Sie ist auf mich zugekommen und hat mich gebeten bei Elouises Zerstörung zu helfen, da konnte ich nicht _nein _ sagen."

„Was?" keiner konnte glauben, was er da hörte.

„Du hättest getötet werden können" sagte Emmett entsetzt und hielt sie noch fester.

„Wir waren zu zweit, sie hätte wieder entwischen können, dass wollte ich verhindern." *Ich wollte sie, ich musste sie haben…*

„Bella war hier? Also ich rieche nur dich und Elouise" sagte Jasper.

Alle achteten darauf, ob sie einen weiteren Geruch feststellen konnten. Dann sagte Esme plötzlich „Es riecht nach Freesien."

„Das würde erklären warum ich das Gefühl hatte, dass sie nach Spätsommer und Natur riecht. Es passt zu ihr, sie hat mir gesagt sie ist eine Waldnymphe"

Alle sahen sie irritiert an. „Eine was?" fragte Alice.

„Eine Waldnymphe, das hat sie mir so gesagt." Verteidigte sich Rosalie.

Carlisle konnte das auch nicht einordnen. „Lasst uns nach Hause gehen und es in Ruhe besprechen."

**Im Haus**

„Jetzt erzähl doch bitte noch mal von vorne" forderte Carlisle Rosalie auf.

Rosalie erzählte von ihrem Verlangen kurz alleine sein zu wollen, Abstand zu brauchen nach zwei Wochen immer umringt von anderen. Wie sie sich den kurzen Augenblick gegönnt hatte.

„Und wie kommt da Bella ins Spiel?" fragte Emmett.

„Sie stand plötzlich da und hat mich um Hilfe gebeten. Sie hatte beobachtet, dass Elouise zwei Wanderer getötet hat und wusste wo sie sich befindet." _*könntest du deiner Familie bescheid sagen oder mir helfen*_ erinnerte sich Rosalie.

„Du hättest uns bescheid sagen können…." Stellte Edward fest.

„Ja" gab Rosalie geknickt zu „hätte ich, aber in dem Augenblick wollte ich einfach Elouise spüren lassen, was sie uns angetan hat. Ich musste etwas tun."

Edward verstummte, in den letzten Tagen war ihm klar geworden, was Elouise in der Familie angerichtet hatte. Rosalie berichtete von dem Kampf und wie sie Elouise vernichtet hatte.

„Mein Mädchen." grinste Emmett, er war stolz zu hören, wie sie das Biest fertig gemacht hatte.

„Warum hat Bella nicht auf uns gewartet?" fragte Esme „das wäre doch eine gute Möglichkeit gewesen sie darauf anzusprechen, was passiert ist."

„Ich hab sie gebeten mit uns allen zu sprechen, aber sie wollte nicht. Aber sie hat mir erzählt wie ihr euch kennen gelernt habt. Wobei wir das meiste ja schon von Angela kennen."

„Warum wollte sie uns denn nicht sehen?" fragte Alice.

„Und was genau ist sie?" fügte Carlisle hinzu.

„Ich fang am besten von vorne an" sagte Rosalie „Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie und Edward Laborpartner gewesen sind, sie hat wohl besonders intensiv für ihn gerochen. So dass sie zuerst dachte Edward hasst sie, aber wie auch immer sie sind sich näher gekommen und haben sich verliebt. Sie ist hinter unser Geheimnis gekommen, als Edward sie vor einem Van gerettet hat, dabei hat sie beobachtet wie stak er ist." Sie sah Edward an „Ihr wart wohl sehr verliebt und ich glaube sie liebt dich immer noch" *zu mindestens sah es für mich so aus*.

„An ihrem 18. Geburtstag gab es einen Vorfall, sie hat sich an einem Papier geschnitten und Jasper hat wohl nach ihr geschnappt. Direkt danach hat Edward sie verlassen, aber zuvor hat er ihr gesagt, dass er sie nicht liebt und sie nur eine Ablenkung gegen sein langweiliges Leben war" *Du hast ihr das Herz gebrochen*

Edward konnte nicht verstehen, was sie da erzählte, erst war er voller Hoffnung, als Rosalie angedeutet hatte, dass Bella noch in ihn verliebt war. Jedes mal wenn er ihr Lied spielte oder ihr Foto sah, kamen in ihm Gefühle hoch, die er kaum fassen konnte. Doch warum sollte er ihr das gesagt haben? Waren seine Gefühle doch nicht echt gewesen?

Jasper konnte Edward Verwirrung spüren *Edward, alles in Ordnung?* „Ja, ich verstehe nur meine Gefühle nicht. Wenn ich an sie denke, kommen Gefühle zurück, die soviel stärker sind als die, die ich Elouise gegenüber hatte und doch habe ich sie verlassen. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht."

„Du liebst sie" bestätigte Jasper „auch wenn du dich nicht wirklich erinnerst, deine Gefühle sind da."

„Mhmmm aber warum, wenn ich mich nicht an sie erinnere?"

„Ich denke das zeigt deutlich, dass unsere Erinnerungen noch da sind, sie sind nur unterdrückt." Mischte sich Carlisle mit ein.

„Das glaube ich auch , ich konnte mich an einiges erinnern als Bella es mir erzählt hat."

„An was genau?" fragte Jasper.

„An einen Streit den ich mit Edward hatte, über Bella. Ich war nicht begeistert, dass sie unsere Familie treffen sollte und unser Geheimnis kannte. Und an den Unfall mit dem Van, als sie das beschrieben hat, habe ich es vor mir gesehen."

„Und warum will sie uns alle nicht treffen? Das sie Edward nicht sehen will, kann ich ja verstehen, aber warum will sie uns andere nicht treffen?" fragte Alice.

„Sie sagt, dass sich niemand von ihr verabschiedet hat, wir sind einfach ohne ein Wort oder eine Erklärung aus ihrem Leben verschwunden, das hat sie glaub ich sehr verletzt."

„Und warum hat sie dann mit dir gesprochen?" wollte Alice wissen, sie konnte nicht verstehen warum Bella gerade mit Rosalie gesprochen hatte, obwohl diese ja offensichtlich was gegen sie gehabt hatte.

„Sie sagte ich war wenigstens immer ehrlich zu ihr und hätte ihr nicht vorgegaukelt sie zu mögen, im Gegensatz zu dir" fauchte Rosalie zurück. Warum ihr Alice schon wieder auf den Schlips trat, konnte sie nicht verstehen.

Esme trat wischen ihre Töchter, damit das Wortgefecht nicht in einem Streit eskalierte. „Das klingt so, als ob Bella immer noch sehr verletzt ist. Wir können nur warten bis sie wieder Kontakt mit uns aufnimmt."

Jasper nickte und zog Alice an sich. „Wir sollten uns auf uns konzentrieren" sagte er *die Spannungen in der Familie machen mich langsam Wahnsinnig*.

„Das denke ich auch" stimmte Carlisle zu, „und wir sollten vielleicht genau klären was eine Waldnymphe ist" auch er wollte die angespannte Stimmung in seiner Familie lösen aber das Rätzel um Bella reizte ihn. Er sah Alice und Rosalie an „wir werden uns morgen darum kümmern, ich möchte, dass wir uns jetzt zuerst alle etwas beruhigen und unsere Gedanken sortieren."

„Aber die immer-mindestens-zu-zweit Regel ist doch aufgehoben, oder?" wollte Rosalie wissen.

„Ja, aber seit an der Grenze bitte trotzdem vorsichtig."

Jasper und Alice zogen sich als erstes in ihr Zimmer zurück *ich werde ihr noch mal ins Gewissen reden müssen* dachte Jasper *immer diese Zickereien gegenüber Rosalie und sie noch herauszufordern, dass wird ihrer Beziehung nur schaden. Rosalie ist von ihrem Verhalten auch so schon verletzt genug…*

Emmett führte seine Frau kurze Zeit später in ihr Schlafzimmer, er wollte in Ruhe nachsehen ob noch alles an ihr dran war.

Carlisle und Esme begaben sich nach draußen um in Ruhe zu jagen, nachdem auch keine Gefahr mehr von Elouise drohte, würden sie diesen Ausflug wirklich genießen können.

Edward blieb alleine zurück und setzte sich an seinen Flügel.

**Danke fürs lesen, vergesst euren Kommi nicht! Vermutungen über Bella und ihr Leben oder ihre Fähigkeiten höre ich gerne, das bringt auch meine Fantasie in Schwung. **


	20. Wenn alles Kopf steht

**Hallo ihr lieben, danke für die super Kommis ….mehr davon ich bin süchtig^^ auch wenn eigentlich nichts davon mir gehört…außer die Idee mit der Waldnymphe und meine lieblings (leider tote) Böse, das sind meine der Rest gehört SM.**

**Für alle die Bella schmerzhaft vermisst haben, gibt es jetzt ein ganzes Kapitel über sie….. **

**Danke für die Korrektur an EscabedPlotBunny, und nu viel Spaß beim lesen.**

Kapitel 20

**Wenn alles Kopf steht**

Bella lief in Gedanken versunken durch den Wald zu ihrer kleinen Hütte. Vor einigen Jahren hatte sie eine verlassene Jagdhütte auf dem Land der Quileute gefunden. Mit Jacobs Hilfe hatte sie sie renoviert und wohnlich gemacht. Die Lage war für sie perfekt, sie war umringt von ihren Bäumen, dem Wald und ein kleiner Bach floss in der Nähe. Es war weit genug von Menschen entfernt, so dass sich niemand über sie wunderte. Sie war nicht nur seit Jahren nicht gealtert, es waren auch dauernd riesige Wölfe in ihrem Garten oder sie lief barfuß von Baum zu Baum, um mit ihnen zu sprechen, all das sollte von Nachbarn möglichst nicht beobachtet werden.

Rosalies Sicht der Dinge und vor allem die Fähigkeit von Elouise, die ganze Familie vergessen zu lassen was hier in Forks passiert war, hatte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Wenn das alles stimmte, dann hatte Alice den Tod ihrer Eltern nicht sehen oder mit der Vision nichts anfangen können. Vielleicht hatte sie ja was gesehen und diese Elouise hat sie das wieder vergessen lassen…

Aber die ganze Familie hatte sie verlassen, ohne eine Erklärung. Edward liebte sie nicht.

Sie hatte ihn und eine ganze Familie verloren, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich noch mal auf alle einlassen konnte. Hatten sie wohl geahnt, was in ihr schlummerte? Oder waren sie einfach so gegangen, hatte sie auch diese Familie verlieren müssen, damit sich ihre Kräfte komplett entwickeln konnten? Aber wenn sie es gewusst hatten, warum hatten sie dann nicht wenigstens eine Andeutung gemacht. Nein, gewusst was eine Waldnymphe ist hatten sie wahrscheinlich nicht, Rosalie hat zu mindestens nichts damit anfangen können, ob Carlisle wohl mehr wusste? Vielleicht hatte er ja sogar noch mehr Ideen dazu als sie selbst, denn bei dem Versuch heraus zu finden was sie selbst war, war Bella immer wieder in Sackgassen gelandet.

Während sie grübelte kam sie an ihrem Häuschen an. Davor an eine Wand gelehnt stand eine junge hübsche Quileute. Alli, Leahs Tochter, die sich seit ein paar Wochen auch in einen Wolf verwandelte. Ganz zu Leahs Leidwesen.

Seit einigen Jahren waren Bella und Alli beste Freundinnen. Jetzt streiften sie gerne gemeinsam durch den Wald. Alli sah sofort, dass irgendetwas passiert sein musste. Sie lief die letzten Schritte auf Bella zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?" Bella antwortete erst lange nicht, dann nahm sie sich zusammen. „Du kannst Jake bescheid sagen, dass die Vampirin kein Problem mehr ist, sie ist tot."

„Du hast sie getötet?"

„Nicht direkt, Rosalie war es, ich hab sie gebeten mir zu helfen." Damit betrat Bella ihr Häuschen.

Alli verwandelte sich, um Jake die Nachricht zu übermitteln. Seth war auch in seiner Wolfsform und sie berichtete, was Bella ihr gerade erzählt hatte. *Ich werde Jake bescheid geben* versicherte ihr Seth *kümmer dich um Bella, sie scheint jemanden zu brauchen* fügte er hinzu. Mit diesem Auftrag verwandelte sie sich zurück und trat kurz nach Bella in das Haus.

Sie setzte sich zu Bella auf das Sofa, die hatte ihre Beine an sich gezogen und ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie gelegt. Ihr Blick ging ins Leere. „Bella? Was ist los?"

„Ich habe mit Rosalie gesprochen."

„Das ist doch die Blonde oder? Die die dich nicht leiden konnte? Hat sie etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, doch ….sie können sich alle nicht an mich erinnern."

„Was? Wie meinst du das?"

„Diese Vampirin, Elouise, die neue Freundin von Edward, hat die Erinnerungen der gesamten Familie manipuliert."

„Wie soll sie das denn gemacht haben?"

„Du weißt doch manche der Vampire haben zusätzliche Fähigkeiten, ihre war wohl das Manipulieren von Erinnerungen."

„Ok…. und was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Ich war so lange davon überzeugt, dass sie mich nicht wollten, mich weggeworfen haben und nie wieder zurückgeblickt haben. Und jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass sie gar nicht zurückblicken konnten, weil sie sich nicht erinnern. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass sie mich weggeworfen haben und dabei hätte ich sie doch so sehr gebraucht"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihnen verzeihen kann oder ob sie mich so zurück wollen"

„Um das herauszubekommen musst du mit ihnen sprechen"

„Zur Zeit können sie sich wohl immer noch nicht wirklich an mich erinnern, zu mindestens wusste Rosalie nichts von dem was mir passiert ist und hat mich ausgefragt…und ich hab mich verändert"

„So kann man das auch sagen" lachte Alli auf und auch Bella musste lächeln.

In dem Augenblick kam Jacob herein gestürzt. Er hatte von Seth nur gehört, dass Bella die Vampirin zerstört hatte und machte sich sorgen.

„Bells! Alles in Ordnung? Geht's dir gut?" er musterte sie von oben bis unten.

Bella war froh, dass Alli sie aus ihrem Tief herausgeholt hatte bevor Jake aufgetaucht war. Das hätte ansonsten wieder nur Stress gegeben.

„Ja, Jake, mir geht's gut."

„Was ist denn passiert, Seth sagt nur, dass wir uns um die Blutsaugerin nicht mehr kümmern müssten?"

„Ja, sie ist zerstört" antwortete Bella.

„Aber wie? Sie war doch bis jetzt jedes mal schneller als wir." Jacob konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen, vor allem wollte er wissen wie Bella sie zerstört hatte, bis jetzt waren ihre Fähigkeiten nie wirklich ausreichend gewesen um einen Vampir zu töten.

„Ich hatte Hilfe von Rosalie"

„WAS! Aber wie kannst du nur, dich mit denen einlassen.." bevor er mehr sagen konnte wurde er unterbrochen.

„Ich habe mich nicht mit denen eingelassen, ich habe nur Rosalie gebeten mir zu Helfen und das hat sie getan. Es ging ganz schnell und nun ist diese Elouise kein Problem mehr."

„Was? Woher weißt du, das sie Elouise heißt? Hast du etwa mit denen gesprochen?"

„Nicht mit denen nur mit Rosalie, natürlich habe ich mit ihr gesprochen, wie hätte ich sie sonst um Hilfe bitten sollen?" stellte sie das Offensichtliche klar, noch versuchte sie ganz ruhig zu sein, aber Jake stellte ihre Geduld auf eine harte Probe.

„Aber Bella, denk doch mal daran, was dir alles hätte passieren können."

„Mir ist aber nichts passiert."

„Das kann auch nur Zufall sein, ich will das du dich von ihnen fern hälst, auch keine Beobachtungen von weitem mehr"

„Was? Hast du sie noch alle?"

„Bella, sei doch vernünftig, es könnte sonst etwas passieren und wenn sie dich entdecken…"

„Das ist ja wohl nicht dein ernst, ich bin alt genug meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und wenn ich sie beobachten will oder sie treffen will, dann werde ich das tun."

„Treffen? Nein, du kannst dich nicht wieder auf sie einlassen, du weißt doch was das letzte mal passiert ist, und wer war dann für dich da? Wir! Keiner von denen hat versucht dich zu finden."

„Das liegt daran, dass keiner von denen sich an mich erinnern kann."

„Ach, diese dumme Geschichte einer kollektiven Amnesie und das bei Vampiren haben sie dir also auch aufgetischt."

„Du wusstest davon?" fragte Bella ruhig.

„Ähm, ja" antwortete Jake zögerlich, er ahnte schon, dass er das nicht hätte sagen sollen.

Zwei Sekunden später hing er an einer Wurzel von der Decke. Das Haus war gerade groß genug, das das ging. Jake kam zwar mit den Armen auf den Boden konnte sich aber nicht befreien.

„Du wusstest es und hast mir nichts gesagt! Ich habe mir seit Wochen den Kopf zerbrochen, warum sie nicht mal an meinem Grab waren und du wusstest es!"

„Bella, bitte… lass mich runter"

„Nein" Jake wurde plötzlich durchgeschüttelt „Du hättest es mir sagen müssen, warum hast du nichts gesagt, ich hätte mir schon viel früher überlegen können, ob ich ihnen zu mindestens das nicht-wieder-kommen verzeihen kann."

„Was, du willst ihnen einfach so verzeihen! Das kannst du nicht, denk doch mal daran was sie dir alles angetan haben."

„Keine sorge, ich denke da schon dran, aber ich hätte mir die weiteren Grübeleien sparen können" Sie war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie ihn so einfach davon kommen lassen sollte oder er weiter dort hängen sollte, als der Rest des Rudels ihr kleines Häuschen betrat. Mit insgesamt vier riesigen Männern, Alli und ihr wurde der Raum sehr eng. Als Seth Jake von der Decke baumeln sah und darunter die zierliche Bella, die Hände in die Hüfte gestützt und vor Zorn gerötetem Gesicht, musste er laut auflachen. Auch die anderen konnten sich nicht halten. Bella ließ Jacob einfach fallen und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa.

Jake rieb sie die Beule, die sich an seinem Hinterkopf formte und rappelte sich auf. Er kniete sich vor sie.„Es tut mir leid Bells, aber ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich, das weißt du doch."

„Dagegen hab ich nichts, ich weiß, dass es dafür Grund genug gibt, aber du kannst mich nicht entmündigen Jake, das macht mich wahnsinnig"

„Ok Bells, es tut mir leid" sagte er und nahm sie in den Arm „und jetzt erzähl uns doch mal was genau passiert ist.

„Ich hab gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Etwas war nicht richtig im Wald auf der Seite der Cullens. Eigentlich wollte ich nur nachsehen was los ist. Als ich angekommen bin, hab ich gesehnen, dass Elouise zwei Körper vergrub. Kurz danach bewegte sie sich ein Stück den Hügel hoch und schien es sich dort gemütlich zu machen. Ich wusste, dass noch ein weiterer Vampir in der Nähe war und bin dort hingegangen."

Jake sah sie streng an „Bella…"

„Ich war vorsichtig, ich war nicht in Windrichtung und sehr leise. Es war Rosalie, die dort saß."

„Also hast du nur mit ihr gesprochen, oder waren die anderen auch in der Nähe?"

„Sie war alleine und hör auf mich dauernd zu unterbrechen." sie sah ihn strafend an. „Ich bin verschwunden bevor die anderen dazu kamen..ah" Jacob wollte sie unterbrechen und überlegte es sich dann anders.

„Auf jeden Fall habe ich sie gebeten mir zu helfen und wir haben dann Elouise angegriffen, Rosalie hat sie zerstört."

„Weiß sie was du bist?" fragte Seth.

„Sie hat es glaub ich nicht gesehen" Jacob atmete auf, doch dann fügte Bella hinzu „aber ich habe danach noch mit ihr gesprochen und ihr gesagt was ich bin."

„Warum hast du das gemacht?" fragte Jacob möglichst ruhig um nicht wieder von der Decke zu baumeln.

„Sie hat mir erzählt, was Elouise der Familie angetan hat und wollte wissen was alles vor 60 Jaren passiert ist. Ich hab es ihr erzählt"

„Und?"

„Sie hat mich gefragt was ich bin… und ich hab es ihr gesagt."

„Was? Aber warum hast du das getan?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich wollte es ihr sagen, aber sie weiß nicht was das bedeutet, ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon einmal eine Nymphe getroffen hat."

Während sich Jake grummelnd zu ihr auf das Sofa setzte, schlug Seth vor den Tod der

Alli ergänzte „Wir könnten alle einladen, Paul, Emily, meine Eltern." Auch die anderen waren schnell überzeugt.

Kurze Zeit später brannte am Strand von La Push ein Freudenfeuer.

**Kommi schreiben nicht vergessen.**


	21. Einsam Zweisam

**Wie immer Personen usw. entliehen bei SM hab die Ausleihfrist schon überzogen, kann sie aber noch nicht zurück geben. Bin sogar aufs „abschreiben" ausgewichen…und danke an mein Bunny für die Bestechung der Bibliothekarin. **

**Liebe Kaline du hast dir einen Edward/Bella Moment gewünscht und dir zuliebe habe ich ihn nach vorne gerückt. **

**Einmal an alle, in meinem nächsten Kapitel soll Bella Rosalie, Emmett oder Jasper treffen. Für wen seit ihr? Und warum? ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden, bitte helft mir!**

Kapitel 21

**Einsam Zweisam**

Leise schloss Jasper die Tür hinter sich. Alice saß mit hängenden Schulter vor ihm auf der Bettkante und blickte auf ihre Füße. Ihre Gefühle waren ein Gemisch aus Trauer, Schuld, Erleichterung und Wut.

„Ich weiß was du sagen willst" hörte er ihre leise Stimme „ich soll Rosalie nicht immer so reizen."

Er setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter „wenn du das weißt warum tust du es dann?"

„Elouise war meine Freundin, meine Schwester und das 60 Jahre lang, ich kann sie nicht einfach aus dem Gedächtnis streichen…"

„Das erwartet auch niemand von dir, ich weiß, das du Elouise gern hattest."

„Doch das tut ihr alle, ihr seit alle froh, dass sie zerstört ist, alle konnten es kaum erwarten das sie aus unserem Leben verschwindet und niemand schert sich darum, dass sie so lange ein Familienmitglied gewesen ist…."

„Ich denke du hattest einfach eine engere Verbindung zu ihr als die meisten von uns und du trauerst. Das ist Ok. Ich versteh das."

„Aber Rosalie nicht."

„Du solltest mit ihr sprechen, ich glaube du würdest überrascht sein"

„Sie war glücklich darüber, dass sie Elouise vernichtet hat. Du hast sie doch gehört ‚da konnte ich nicht nein sagen' " machte Alice Rosalie nach „und wie sie das gesagt hat."

„Rosalie hat all ihren Hass und ihre verletzten Gefühle auf Elouise projiziert, sie war so verletzt als du sie einfach durch Elouise ersetzt hast. Sie war glücklich mit dir als Schwester und du hast sie dann einfach fallen gelassen."

Alice überlegte „Mhmm, aber sie hat nie was gesagt"

„Doch hat sie, kannst du dich nicht erinnern?"

„Was? Wann? Sie hat mir nie etwas gesagt." Davon war sie fest überzeugt.

„Doch ich erinnere mich an eine Situation kurz bevor sie und Emmett gegangen sind, sie hat dir gesagt, dass sie dich vermisst. Sie hat dich gefragt ob ihr mal wieder alleine Zeit miteinander verbringen könntet und du hast nein gesagt."

„Das kann nicht sein, warum sollte ich nein gesagt haben." Alice konnte sich daran nicht erinnern.

„Du hattest mit Elouise einen Shoppingtrip geplant…."

Das klang nach ihr, dass musste Alice zugeben, aber sie konnte sich nicht wirklich an die Situation erinnern. War sie wirklich so mies zu Rosalie gewesen und dass bevor Elouise aufgeflogen war? Alice sagte lange nichts, als sie die Stille brach, war ihre Stimme leise und nachdenklich „Ich kann mich kaum an dieses Gespräch erinnern, vielleicht hatte mich Elouise doch mehr beeinflusst als mir bewusst ist."

„Vielleicht." sagte Jasper und nahm sie fester in den Arm. Sie kuschele sich an seine Brust und seufze.

„Ich denke ich sollte wirklich in Ruhe mit ihr reden." überlegte sie laut.

„Ich glaube das würde euch beiden gut tun." stimmte Jasper zu.

Sie blieben aneinander gekuschelt sitzen und hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach.

Edward saß in dem mittlerweile dunklem Wohnzimmer und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was Rosalie und Emmett eine Etage über ihm machten. Er sah auf sein Piano und entschloss sich zu spielen. Er begann mit einem Stück von Bach und wechselte zu Esmes Lieblingsstück und spielte danach das Schlaflied. Seit dem er es das erste mal gehört hatte, ging es ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

Als er jetzt dort saß ganz in Ruhe, mit den Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die sie alle von Bella gehabt hatten, im Kopf konnte er sich vorstellen, dass sie mit ihm im Raum wäre. Er konnte sie fast riechen, ihre warme Hand auf seiner Schulter spüren bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte. Er spürte ein Bein an seinem Bein und ein Kopf der sich auf seine Schulter legte. Ihr gleichmäßiger Herzschlag und ihr leiser Atem und der kleine Seufzer den sie von sich gab und er wusste, dass er ihr Lied für sie gespielt hatte. Als er dort saß und dieser Erinnerung nachhing, konnte er kaum fassen wie ihn das Glück durchströmte. Wenn sie solche Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst hatte, warum hatte er sie dann verlassen? Er verstand das nicht. Rosalie hatte erzählt, dass es wohl einen Vorfall an ihrem Geburtstag gegeben hatte, aber ihm musste doch bewusst gewesen sein, dass sie alle immer noch Vampire waren. Das so etwas passieren konnte…. Und das wusste er, bevor er sich mit ihr einließ…?

Er wechselte ein weiteres mal das Stück, Claire de Lune. Schon nach den ersten Tönen überkam ihn eine weitere Erinnerung. _Sie saßen im Auto, die dunkle Landschaft raste an ihnen vorbei. Auf dem Beifahrersitz saß Bella. _

„_Ich warte immer noch auf deine neuste Theorie."Aus den Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass sie sich auf die Lippe biss."Ich lache nicht." versprach er sanft. _

„_Ich hab Angst, dass du sauer bist." Sagte sie zaghaft._

„_So schlimm?" Er sah sie an, aber sie erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sie sah auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen. _

„_Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll."_

„_Am besten am Anfang…Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht von alleine darauf gekommen bist?"_

„_Nein."_

„_Wie dann? Durch ein Buch? Einen Film?"_

„_Ich war am Samstag am Strand…da hab ich einen alten Freund getroffen- Jacob Black." _

Er wusste wieder wie Bella hinter das Geheimnis der Familie gekommen war. Jacob Black, hatte seinen Mund nicht halten können und ihr die Legenden seines Volkes erzählt. Und Bella hatte die fehlenden Teile des Puzzel zusammengesetzt und herausgefunden was sie waren. Allerdings erstaunte ihn noch jetzt ihre Reaktion auf die Tatsache, dass sie Vampire waren. Sie hatte gesagt, dass es ihr egal war. Egal, dass er ein Monster war, egal, dass er ihr Blut trinken wollte, egal, dass er sie mit einer einfachen Bewegung verletzen konnte. Sie war einfach umwerfend und unheimlich unvorsichtig. Er erinnerte sich wieder an die ersten zögerlichen Andeutung ihrer Gefühle und wie er sie zurück gewiesen hatte. _„Du willst es ja nicht hören."_ Klang es immer noch in seinen Ohren. Mit den neuen Erinnerungen war seine Liebe für Bella, die er immer noch nicht wieder erkannte, noch weiter angewachsen.

Die Gedanken von Alice und Jasper nahmen einen privateren Unterton an, Emmetts und Rosalies Gedanken konnte er gerade so ausblenden. Beide Paare waren jetzt zu viel für ihn, er verließ das Haus und wanderte langsam in den Wald hinein, dabei schwelgte er in den Erinnerungen von ihm und seiner Familie.

Je mehr er über sie nachdachte und von ihr erfuhr, desto klarer und stärker wurden seine Gefühle für Bella. Er konnte die Liebe kaum fassen, die er empfand. Es schmerzte ihn zu wissen, dass sie so nah war und doch so weit entfernt. Er wollte sie sehen, mit ihr sprechen, sie berühren. Wenn es nur die Möglichkeit gäbe sie zu kontaktieren.

Plötzlich stoppte er. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine Lichtung auf der zu seiner Verwunderung einzelne Wildblumen standen. Der Mond schien zögerlich zwischen den regengefüllten Wolken hindurch und tauchten die Lichtung in ein sanftes silbernes Licht. Aber auch ohne den Mond wusste Edward wie die Lichtung im Sommer bei Sonnenschein aussehen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass er hier mit Bella gewesen war. Er ging in die Mitte und legte sich zwischen das Laub und die Blumen auf die Wiese.

Er genoss die Ruhe und schloss die Augen. Er war sich sicher, dass wenn er sich hier konzentrierte mehr Erinnerungen zurück kamen. Er wusste es fehlten noch viele wichtige Teile.

Bella hatte sich von der Feier am Strand von La Push abgeseilt, sie wollte in Ruhe nachdenken und dafür kam nur ein Ort in frage. So huschte sie durch den Wald auf ihre Lichtung zu. Sie nutzte ihre Kräfte, um diese so lang wie möglich mit Leben zu füllen. Als sie näher kam wusste sie, dass ein Vampir auf ihrer Lichtung war und sie spürte das vertraute und lang vermisste kribbeln, dass ihren Körper durchströmte. Der Vampir war Edward. Leise schritt sie auf die Lichtung zu und sah ihn im Mondlicht mitten auf der Lichtung liegen. Lautlos schlich sie näher, bis sie neben ihm stand. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren.

Sie setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn um ihn zu betrachten. Er sah genauso aus wie vor 60 Jahren. Seine Haare waren immer noch unordentlich und ein bischen zu lang, seine Haut schimmerte im Mondlicht. Sie fühlte sich das erste mal seit langer Zeit wieder zuhause. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn zurück wollte, spätestens jetzt war ihr klar, dass sie nicht von ihm fern bleiben konnte, es tat einfach zu weh.

So verbrachten sie die Nacht auf der Lichtung. Edward liegend, eingetaucht in die Erinnerungen von Bella, auf der Suche nach neuen Hinweisen. Unbemerkt von ihm, Bella die neben ihm saß und ihn nachdenklich betrachtete und versuchte zu entscheiden, was genau sie wollte.

Als die Sonne langsam aufging schlug Edward die Augen auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Edward war fast erschrocken, wie konnte es sein, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte oder war sie vielleicht nicht echt? Edward setzte sich langsam auf, wenn sie real war, wollte er sie nicht verschrecken.

Bella lächelte ihn an. „Hallo Edward." sagte sie leise.

„Hallo." hauchte er, war sie wirklich real?

Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand und berührte zärtlich ihre Wange. Sie war warm, nicht so warm wie er in Erinnerung hatte, aber wärmer als er. Sie lehnte sich lächelnd in seine Berührung. Edwards Kopf war wie leer gefegt, er hatte so viele Fragen an sie und doch fiel ihm in diesem Augenblick keine ein.

„Ich habe dich vermisst." seufze sie leise und beugte sich zu ihm. Und dann waren ihre Lippen sanft und warm auf seinen. Er wusste, dass sich genau so ihr erster Kuss angefühlt hatte. Der Kontakt ihrer Lippen war nur kurz, dann löste sie sich von ihm und stand auf. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und wollte sich umdrehen, als er versuchte sie aufzuhalten.

„Nein, bitte warte." sie sah ihn an „Bitte bleib."

Sie legten den Kopf schräg „Ich brauche etwas Zeit." sagte sie und drehte sich um. Sie ging die Schritte bis zu der Stelle an der der Wald wieder anfing. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und flüsterte „Bis bald." Damit war sie verschwunden.

Edward blieb noch auf der Lichtung bis die Sonne aufgegangen war. Er war zugleich glücklich und traurig, glücklich, weil er sie wieder gesehen hatte und er sie wieder sehen würde. Traurig, weil sie jetzt nicht bei ihm war und ihm immer noch so viele Einzelheiten zu ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte fehlten. Er rappelte sich auf, heute war Schule und seine Familie würde sich sicher wundern, wo er war.

Bella war auf direktem Weg nach Hause gegangen, um eine lange Dusche zu nehmen und sich auszuruhen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich entscheiden musste, was genau sie jetzt machen wollte. Es war ihr klar geworden, dass Edward sie noch liebte. Der Blick, den er ihr zugeworfen hatte, war so intensiv gewesen, sie hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können und hatte ihn einfach küssen müssen. Auch wenn das im nachhinein gesehen nicht sehr klug gewesen war, was war, wenn er sich wieder daran erinnerte, warum er sie nicht mehr liebte. Sie hoffte, dass das nicht passieren würde. Jetzt versuchte sie sich nur auf die Gefühle zu konzentrieren, die zu ihr zurück gekehrt waren. Die Schmetterlinge, die in ihrem Magen flatterten, die Sehnsucht ihn wieder zu berühren und das Lächeln, dass sich immer wieder auf ihr Gesicht schlich. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob sie sich wieder auf die ganze Familie einlassen konnte, nachdem sie einfach ohne Abschied gegangen waren und sie im Stich gelassen hatten. Oder hatten sie es nicht? Sie seufzte… das war alles so verwirrend. All ihre Fragen würden sich sicher durch ein Gespräch klären lassen, aber sie wusste nicht ob sie einfach so mit den Cullens reden konnte.

Bella stieg unter den heißen Wasserstrahl ihrer Dusche und genoss wie sich ihre verspannten Schultern aufwärmten. Sie konnte unter der Dusche entspannen und hoffte eine Lösung zu finden. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht mit allen auf einmal sprechen zu könnte, dabei würden nicht nur ihre Fragen nicht wirklich beantwortet werden, sondern es würde sie viel Kraft kosten nicht wütend zu werden. Sie hatte dafür einfach zu lange geglaubt, dass die Familie sie bewusst ignoriert hatte und noch war sie sich nicht sicher, was genau vor Elouise war und was danach.

Also würde sie sich mit einem alleine treffen müssen, aber mit wem? Mit Edward alleine zu sprechen wäre zu viel, was war, wenn er sich plötzlich wieder daran erinnerte wie er wirklich vor seiner Abreise für sie fühlte. Ein zweites mal ihr Herz gebrochen zu bekommen, dass würde sie nicht verkraften. Carlisle wäre sicherlich die logische Wahl, er war schließlich das Oberhaupt der Familie. Doch er war auch Neugierig und würde versuchen sie über ihre Identität als Nymphe auszufragen. Auf ein Verhör konnte sie verzichten. Dazu kam, dass sie sich sicher war, dass er mit Edwards Gründen übereingestimmt haben musste, sonst wäre die Familie nicht gegangen. Also ein weiterer Vampir, der sie nur als Ablenkung gesehen hatte, wenn auch nur die Ablenkung seines Sohnes.

Esmes? Fragte sie sich, nein, das würde sie auch nicht aushalten ohne ihr Vorwürfe zu machen. Sie hatte in ihr eine zweite Mutter gesehen und war einfach von ihr im Stich gelassen worden. Auch Alice fiel aus ihren Überlegungen heraus. Ihre angeblich beste Freundin war einfach so gegangen, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Das hatte sie nach Edwards Gehen am meisten verletzt. Außerdem wusste sie, dass sobald sie sich für sie entschied, Alice sicherlich einen Shoppingtrip plante und sie an einem wirklichen Gespräch hindern würde. Außerdem hatte sie keine Lust zu etwas genötigt zu werden, an dem sie keinen Spaß und keinen Nutzen fand, Kleidung war für sie eigentlich überflüssig, sie trug sie nur, wenn sie erwartete jemanden zu treffen, dem ihre Nacktheit unangenehm sein könnte. Da man nie wusste, was oder wen man in diesem Wald treffen würde, tendierte sie dazu (das Notwendigste) zu tragen. Auf Schuhe verzichtete sie völlig und ansonsten blieb sie bei praktischer Kleidung.

Es blieben ihr also noch drei Familienmitglieder, mit denen sie sich ein Gespräch vorstellen konnte.

Von Rosalie hätte sie keinen Abschied erwartet, Emmett ging dahin wo seine Frau hinging, auch wenn sie nicht verstand warum er sich nicht verabschiedet hatte, konnte sie es ihm irgendwie verzeihen. Jasper war schon direkt nach dem Vorfall an ihrem Geburtstag verschwunden und war nicht zurück gekehrt, auch waren sie sich nie so nahe gewesen, dass sie den fehlenden Abschied verzeihen konnte. Sie würde einfach warten, wen von den Dreien sie als erstes alleine antreffen konnte und es dann versuchen.

Damit hatte sie endlich einen Plan. Sie kuschelte sich in ihr Bett und schloss die Augen. Es war Herbst fast Winter und die Energie, die sie von der Natur erhielt wurde weniger. Die Kräfte der Natur ruhten und so auch ihre, sie waren nicht gänzlich verschwunden, aber es war ihr nicht wie im Sommer möglich ohne Schlaf auszukommen. Die durchgemachte Nacht spürte sie jetzt besonders stark und auch der Kampf mit Elouise steckte ihr noch in den Knochen.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich wieder auf ihr Gesicht und die Hoffnung in ihr Herz, Edward liebte sie und hatte sie geküsst. Heute freute sie sich das erste mal seit einer langen Zeit wieder darauf von Edward zu träumen.

**Also wer soll im nächsten Kapitel mit ihr sprechen? **

**Kandidatin 1, die liebevolle führsorgliche Vampirin von nebenan.**

**Kandidat 2, der Pausenclown, der in seiner Freizeit gerne mit Bären tanzt.**

**Kandidat 3, unser Kummerkasten und Freizeitcowboy aus dem Süden.**

**Wenn ihr euch nicht entscheiden könnt schreibt trotzdem. **


	22. Von Schwestern und Schwestern

**Hallo ihr Lieben, da ich leider diese Woche sehr viel für die Uni zu tun hatte ist das Kapitel mit Jasper noch nicht fertig, ist aber in Arbeit. Danke für die Kommis ich freu mich natürlich über neue^^**

**Thx an mein Bunny **

Kapitel 22

**Von „Schwestern" und „Schwestern"**

**Eine Woche später**

Alice stand zögernd vor Rosalies Tür. Sie wusste, dass sie sich endlich bei ihr entschuldigen sollte, sie wollte das auch, das änderte aber nichts daran, dass sie nicht wusste wie sie anfangen sollte. Sie hatte versucht das Gespräch zu sehen, doch dadurch, dass Rosalie sich noch nicht entschieden hatte, ob sie ihr verzeihen würde, konnte sie den Ausgang nicht sehen. Also war sie nervös, was selten war. Einige Erinnerungen der letzten Jahre waren zurück gekommen, seitdem sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie sie sich bei Rosalie entschuldigen sollte. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass sich Elouise offensichtlich nicht nur den Weg in Edwards Herz geebnet hatte mit ihrer Fähigkeit, sie hatte sich auch ihre Freundschaft und ihren Platz in der Familie erschwindelt.

Alice fasste sich und klopfte. „Herein" war leise zu hören.

Als sie das Zimmer betrat, sah sie Rosalie auf ihrem Bett sitzen und in einer Zeitschrift blättern.

„Rosalie kann ich mit dir sprechen?" fragte sie zögerlich.

„Sicher, komm rein" Rosalie war erstaunt, ihre Schwester so kleinlaut hier vor sich zu sehen. Sie wusste, dass Jasper mir ihr gesprochen hatte, hatte aber nicht so schnell mit einem Gespräch gerechnet.

Alice betrat den Raum und schloss hinter sich leise die Tür, auch wenn das die anderen nicht daran hindern würde mitzuhören, wussten sie, dass sie nicht hereinkommen sollten. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah Rosalie von der Seite an.

„Es tut mir leid, ich war so gemein zu dir …."

„Ist schon gut." Rosalie wollte einfach nur ihre Familie und vor allem ihre Schwester zurück, auch wenn sie sich vorher nicht sicher war, ob sie Alice einfach so verzeihen konnte, viel es ihr jetzt gar nicht schwer.

Alice war erleichtert. „Rosi? Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag…?"

„Lass hören"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir gemeinsam etwas unternehmen. Ich weiß, dass ich der Grund bin warum wir lange nichts unternommen haben, aber was hälst du davon, wenn wir das nachholen."

„Finde ich gut" Rosalie freute sich, endlich hatte sie ihre Schwester zurück, auch wenn es am Anfang vielleicht noch etwas komisch sein würde.

„Lass uns etwas für das nächste Wochenende planen, es wird das erste mal schneien…"

**Ende November**

Esme hatte beschlossen, im Krankenhaus als ehrenamtliche Kraft auszuhelfen. Sie hatte eine Lesestunde auf der Kinderstation ins Leben gerufen und versuchte sich auch ansonsten nützlich zu machen. Nachdem das Haus endgültig fertig eingerichtet war und auch der Garten im kommenden Winter keine Ablenkung bot, war ihr schnell die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen. Bevor sie sich dazu entschieden hatte, hatte sie versucht so viel wie möglich über Waldnymphen herauszubekommen, genau wie der Rest der Familie. Jeder hatte den letzten Monat damit verbracht, sich zu erinnern oder etwas über Bellas Wesen herauszufinden. Sie hatten es sich einfacher vorgestellt. Das Ergebnis war, dass sie jetzt genauso viel wussten wie vorher. Allerdings hatte die intensive Suche dazu geführt, dass sich jeder etwas mehr an Bella erinnern konnte. Alice war eingefallen, wie Bella das erste mal zu ihnen nach Hause gekommen war. Vor allem an die vorherige Diskussion, wie sie sich alle verhalten sollten, aber auch an Bellas einmalige Reaktionen.

Edwards Erinnerungen waren wohl um einiges intimer gewesen. Er war an dem Morgen nach Elouises Tot nach Hause gekommen und hatte davon erzählt, dass er Bella auf einer Lichtung getroffen hatte. Er hatte kurz mit ihr gesprochen und sich zusätzlich wohl an einiges erinnert. Seitdem saß er täglich auf der Lichtung, mal kurz, mal lang und hoffte darauf, dass Bella ein weiteres mal dort auftauchen würde. Emmett hatte sich daran erinnert, dass er sie wohl immer wieder absichtlich zum erröten gebracht hatte.

Ihr selbst war nicht viel von Bella direkt eingefallen, ob sie wohl einfach nicht so viel mit ihr gesprochen hatte? Aber sie konnte sich an Edward erinnern, der mit einem kleinen Lächeln sich abends davon schlich oder vor dem obligatorischen Treffen mit den Eltern nervös war.

Jasper hatte sich heute morgen offensichtlich ebenfalls an etwas erinnert, hatte aber mit ihr nicht darüber sprechen wollen….

Sie seufze und machte sich auf den Weg zur Notaufnahme, in dem ganzen Trubel der letzten Wochen hatten sie und Carlisle viel zu wenig Zeit miteinander verbracht. Sie hatte beschlossen ihn heute zu seiner Mittagspause abzuholen. Sie wollte außerdem einen Blick auf die Krankenschwestern werfen, mit denen ihr Mann zusammen arbeitete, die wie in jedem Krankenhaus sich ihrem Mann darboten wie läufige Hündinnen.

Sie trat an den Infotresen hinter dem zwei Schwestern standen und sprach diese an. „Hallo ich möchte bitte zu Dr. Masen."

„Was wollen sie denn von ihm?" fragte eine der Schwestern säuerlich, während die andere sie abfällig musterte.

„Ich möchte ihn zu seiner Mittagspause abholen." antwortete sie ruhig.

Die zweite Schwester antwortete besserwisserisch „Dr. Masen isst mit niemanden zu Mittag."

Auch wenn Esme nicht vorhatte mit ihm zu Mittag zu essen, störte es sie mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit die Frage nach ihrem Mann abgeschmettert wurde.

„Ich denke, dass sollte Dr. Masen selbst entscheiden, also sagen sie mir doch einfach wo er ist."

„Er behandelt gerade einen Patienten und glauben sie es mir, Barbie, er macht keine Mittagspause mit irgendjemandem!" Die andere Schwester ergänzte „Wir haben ihn alle schon gefragt, er hat immer nein gesagt, warum sollte er bei ihnen eine Ausnahme machen?"

„Weil ich seine Frau bin" antwortete Esme auf diese rhetorisch gemeinte Frage. Beide Schwestern wurden blass. „Also geben sie ihm doch bitte bescheid, dass ich hier auf ihn warte." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging die paar Schritte zum Wartebereich. Eine der Schwestern huschte eilig den Gang in Richtung Behandlungsräume hinunter.

Esme hörte ein kichern und drehte sich in Richtung des Geräusches. Dort saß ein Mädchen von etwa 16 Jahren und ein kleiner Junge, der seinen rechten Arm vorsichtig an den Körpergepresst hielt. Das Kichern kam von dem Mädchen. Esme ging auf die beiden zu und roch, dass zu mindestens einer der beiden in letzter Zeit in der Nähe von Werwölfen gewesen sein musste. Die Bleiche und die Antiseptika mit denen das Krankenhaus gereinigt wurde hatten den Geruch zuvor verdeckt.

„Hallo ihr zwei."

„Hallo" sagte das Mädchen „sein sie mir nicht böse, aber bitte kommen sie nicht näher."

Sie wusste was sie war, schoss es Esme durch den Kopf, aber woher? Sie konnte an ihrem Blick sehen, dass sie sie genau abschätzte. Die Quileute erzählten ihre Geheimnisse nicht weiter. Genau wie ihre Familie.

Das konnte nur heißen, dass sie selbst ein Wolf war, konnte das sein? Bis jetzt waren sie nur männlichen Wölfen begegnet, aber möglich war alles.

Sie setzte sich ein paar Stühle entfernt von den beiden auf einen unbequemen orangenen Stuhl. „Woher?" sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. Was war, wenn sie sich irrte, wenn sie es doch nicht wusste.

„Ich bin genau das, was sie vermuten." beantwortete das Mädchen ihre begonnene Frage und bestätigte damit ihren Verdacht.

Das Mädchen sprach weiter „Das war wirklich klasse, wie sie die beiden Schnepfen zurecht gewiesen haben"

Esme musste selbst lächeln. „Naja manchmal ist das eben nötig." dabei zwinkerte sie ihr zu. „Ich bin Esme und ihr?" stellte sie sich vor.

„Allison und das hier ist mein kleiner Bruder Jason." Jason sah um seine Schwester herum und bestaunte die schöne Vampirin.

„Hallo Jason." begrüßte Esme den keinen Jungen mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Hallo." antworte er leise.

„Was ist denn mit deinem Arm passiert."

„Ich bin Rad gefahren und dann war da Laub, und dann bin ich hingefallen. Alli sagt er ist gebrochen…."

„Oh das tut mir leid, ich hoffe es tut nicht weh."

„Ein bischen" antwortete der Junge und Alli fügte hinzu „Aber der Doc hat bestimmt eine gute Medizin und einen bunten Gips." (oder was auch immer in 60 Jahren bei einem Bruch gemacht wird).

Esme sah Allison an „Du weißt das einer der Ärzte mein Mann ist?"

„Ja, aber was sollte ich machen, mit Jason und seinem Arm wollte ich nicht bis nach Port Angeles, außerdem bin ich ja dabei und Bella weiß bescheid, falls ich nicht zurück komme, informiert sie das Rudel."

„Du kennst Bella?"

„Sie ist meine beste Freundin." bestätigte Alli.

„Sie ist echt cool." kam es von Jason „Sie hat gaaaaaanz süßes Obst im Garten, _immer _ und sie bastelt die besten Halloweeenkostüme. Dieses Jahr war ich ein Vampir."

„So richtig mit spitzen Zähnen und blutigem Mund?"

„Nein, dass ist alles Mythos, ich bin als ein Vampir aus unseren Legenden gegangen, die sind ganz blass und essen nur Tiere."

Carlisle hörte die Stimme des Jungen, als er näher kam. Er konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen. Esme begrüßet ihn „Hallo Schatz." Sie umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie die Schwestern sie hasserfüllt ansahen. Alli musste wieder kichern.

„Liebling? Hab ich was verpasst?"

„Deine Schwestern mussten nur daran erinnert werden, wie professionelles Arbeitsverhalten auszuschauen hat. Ich habe sie gerne daran erinnert."

Carlisle ahnte was passiert sein musste „Und wie ich sehe, hast du neue Freunde gefunden." auch er ahnte, wen bzw. was er dort vor sich hatte.

„Ja und Jason scheint sich den Arm gebrochen zu haben"

„Und die junge Dame?" dabei sah er Alli an.

„Ich bin seine Schwester."

„Mein Kollege kommt sicher gleich, ok?" Carlisle ahnte, dass sie ihn nicht als behandelnden Arzt für ihren Bruder haben wollte.

„Alli hier ist Bellas beste Freundin."

Carlisle wurde hellhörig „Wir würden wirklich gerne mit Bella sprechen"

Alli nickte nur.

„Vielleicht kannst du uns ihre Nummer geben?"

Alli verzog das Gesicht „Ich glaube nicht, das ihr das Recht wäre, aber ich werde ihr ausrichten, dass sie sie sprechen wollen." Damit stand sie auf und folgte der Schwester, die gerade Jason aufgerufen hatte. Carlise und Esme verschwanden in seinem Büro.

Alice und Rosalie waren seit ihrer Versöhnung fast unzertrennlich, es war als ob sie versuchten die 60 Jahre, die sie verpasst hatten mit einem mal nachzuholen. Es war ein weiteres Mädelswochenende geplant und Jasper flüchtete aus dem Haus. Emmett und Edward waren so schlau gewesen, sich schon einen Tag vorher mit einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede aus dem Staub zu machen.

Jasper lief nun ziellos durch den Wald und strandete an einer Klippe und schaute auf den Pazifik. Er grübelte schon den ganzen Tag über die Szene nach, an die er sich am morgen erinnert hatte.

_Eine Party, die gesamte Familie ist versammelt. Bella stolpert die Treppe herunter und wird von Alice begrüßt. Es werden Geschenke überreicht, es scheint Bellas Geburtstag zu sein. Dann passiert alles sehr schnell, sie schneidet sich und er spürt das Brennen in der Kehle, nicht nur seins auch das der anderen Vampire und er greift sie an. _

Damit hörte die Erinnerung auf. War das wirklich passiert? Wie konnte er das den anderen erzählen, er war wieder das schwache Glied der Familie gewesen….

„Hallo Jasper" hörte er hinter sich.

**Noch jemand neues zwischen meinen Lesern? Und noch nicht vorgestellt? Oh das könnt ihr nachholen. Schreibt mir!**


	23. Interview mit einer Nymphe

**Hallo meine lieben Leser, es tut mir sehr Leid aber ich habe es gestern leider nicht geschafft….aber hier das Kapitel mit Jasper und Bella. Ich danke für eure Geduld und meinem Bunny für die Korrektur. Die Geschichte steuert ihrem Ende zu… und ich kann die Figuren bald an SM zurückgeben, der sie ja gehören. Auch wenn das nicht lange so sein wird, da die nächste Geschichte schon in meinem Kopf rumspukt….**

Kapitel 23

**Interview mit einer Nymphe**

Jasper drehte sich um und sah Bella leise auf ihn zukommen. „Bella…"

„Es freut mich dich zu sehen."

„Mich auch, ähm, ich bin mir nicht sicher was passiert ist aber ich habe das Gefühl mich bei dir entschuldigen zu müssen…."

„Du weißt nicht genau was passiert ist und willst dich trotzdem bei mir entschuldigen?" fragte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Hast du eine Idee warum?" sie setzte sich neben ihn und drehte sich so, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.

Er sah sie an und stellte fest, dass ihre Augen genauso aussahen wie auf dem Foto das er von ihr gesehen hatte. Sie roch genau wie Rosalie es beschrieben hatte nach Blumen und Pflanzen. Ihre Gefühle waren kaum wahrnehmbar. Sobald sie neben ihm saß erfüllte ihn aber ein Frieden, den er noch nie gespürt hatte.

„Ich kann mich an eine Sache seit kurzem erinnern, eine Party?" er sah, das sie nickte. „Und du hast geblutet... ich habe dich dann angegriffen?"

„Das war mein 18. Geburtstag, ich habe Rosalie das schon erzählt… ich habe mich geschnitten am Geschenkpapier. Kurz danach seit ihr weggezogen."

„Es tut mir leid, also war ich der Grund warum wir weggezogen sind?"

„Nein, vielleicht war es ein Auslöser, aber Edward hat mir gesagt, dass er mich nicht mehr liebt, darum seit ihr gegangen. Er war es leid als Mensch mit mir zu posieren und dann wart ihr alle weg." Jasper konnte plötzlich deutlich ihre Gefühle spüren, den Schmerz, der sie erfüllte und die Leere, die dieses Gefühl schnell verdrängte. Sie blickte in den Wald und verlor sich in den Erinnerungen. Er nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie, dabei versuchte er ihr Freude und den Frieden, den er zuvor empfunden hatte zu schicken.

Sie sah ihn an und schickte ihm ihre Dankbarkeit „Du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, du hast die Blutlust von allen gleichzeitig gefühlt, ich habe dir sofort nachdem es passiert war verziehen."

Er war erstaunt, dass er nur Ehrlichkeit von ihr wahrnahm, sie war selbstlos und in dem Augenblick als er das dachte, kamen weitere Erinnerungen_. Er war mit Alice und Bella zusammen in einem Hotelzimmer, er versuchte sie zu beschützen. Dann hatte sie eine Nachricht bekommen, dass ihre Mutter in Gefahr war und war direkt in die Gefahr gelaufen._

„Bella ich habe einige Fragen….ich kann mich an Einzelheiten erinnern… würdest du mir helfen sie in einen Kotext zu bringen?"

„Ich habe auch einige Frage, deshalb wollte ich auch mit dir sprechen…"

„Warum mit mir, die ganze Familie würde gerne mit dir sprechen?"

„Bei dir weiß ich, dass auch zu Wort komme…."

Jasper verstand, warum sie das sagte, jeder der Familie würde sie dabei unterbrechen und sie ausfragen, ohne im Gegenzug etwas zu bieten, sie würden ihre Neugier und Wissenslust nicht zügeln können.

„Und ich habe auch ein paar Fragen, vielleicht können wir uns gegenseitig helfen."

Er nickte, in dem Moment klingelte sein Telefon.

„Ja?"

„Bist du Ok?" fragte Alice panisch.

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung, ich habe gerade Bella getroffen. Wir werden uns nur ein bischen unterhalten"

„Sag mir wo du bist, ich komm dahin…"

„Alice, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist das du dazu kommst." Er sah Bella an, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Aber…"

„Alice ich melde mich wenn ich auf dem Weg nach Hause bin." Damit legte er auf.

Bella sah ihn irritiert an „Warum?..."

„Alice kann mich nicht sehen, sobald du in der Nähe bist wird ihre Vision schwarz"

„Oh" ob das wohl an ihren Fähigkeiten lag? Hatte sie sich deshalb nie bei ihr gemeldet?Aber sie war zu Beginn nicht verwandelt gewesen. „Danke, das sie nicht dazu kommt"

„Ich verstehe, warum du alleine mit mir reden willst"

„Also erzähl mir etwas an das du dich erinnern kannst und ich versuche es für dich klarer zu machen. So finde ich vielleicht auch Antworten."

„Ich habe mich gerade an dich in einem Hotelzimmer erinnert?"

„Ach so, das ganze fing mit einem aufziehendem Sturm an. Alice schlug vor Baseball zu spielen und während ihr gespielt habt, kamen James, Victoria und Laurent näher…."

Während Bella die Geschehnisse aus ihrer Perspektive erzählte, konnte sich Jasper nach und nach an alles was passiert war erinnern. Er nahm ihre Hand und sah die blasse Narbe an der Stelle, an der James sie gebissen und Edward das Gift herausgesaugt hatte.

„Danach warst du in Phoenix im Krankenhaus richtig?"

„Ja, ich hatte ein gebrochenes Bein und viel Blut verloren. Edward hat es gar nicht gepasst, dass ich nach den Blutkonserven nicht mehr nach mir roch." Lachte sie leise.

„Und dann?"

„Kurz danach war das Schuljahr zu ende. Auf dem Abschlussball war ich mit Gips….Es war wunderschön…." Sie verlor sich wieder in Erinnerungen.

„Bella?"

„Danach folgte der schönste Sommer meines Lebens, ich war viel bei euch…bis zu meinem Geburtstag."

„An dem ich versucht habe dich zu beißen?"

„Du wolltest das nicht, das weiß ich….."

_Alice war seit Tagen damit beschäftigt die Geburtstagsparty für Bella zu planen. Ihre Vorfreude war fast ansteckend. Das einzige kleine Detail, dass sie offensichtlich nicht wahrhaben wollte war, dass Bella keine Party wollte, genau wie sie keine Geschenke wollte. _

_Als es dann endlich soweit war, dass die Party stattfand, konnte er Bellas gemischte Gefühle deutlich spüren. Emmett hatte eine Musikanlage in ihren Truck eingebaut… und dann passierte es, sie schnitt sich an dem Geschenkpapier. Der Geruch ihres Bluts durchströmte den Raum und er machte sich bereit sie auszusaugen… und Edward stand im Weg. Er schleuderte Bella in einen Tisch, noch mehr Blut… und Emmett und Rosalie, die ihn nach draußen schleiften. Sobald er an der Luft war, wusste er was passiert war… er ging jagen. _

_Alice, die ihm erzählte, dass Bella ihm verzieh und ihm nicht böse war und ihm verkündete, dass Edward wollte, dass die gesamte Familie aus Forks weg ging. „Edward will sie beschützen, sie soll ein normales Leben führen können. Wir werden alle gehen, heute noch…" sie fing an zu schluchzen."Jasper, sie isst meine beste Freundin, ich kann doch nicht einfach gehen und er sagt, ich soll auch nicht mehr in ihre Zukunft sehen…"_

„Jasper?" Bella war aufgefallen, dass er offensichtlich nicht mehr wirklich da war.

Er kam in die Gegenwart zurück „Bella? Ich glaube ich weiß jetzt, warum wir gegangen sind. Edward wollte dich schützen. Er wollte, dass du ein normales menschliches Leben führen kannst."

„Was?" sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. „Aber er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich nicht mehr liebt und er mich nicht will…"

„Ich kann mir nicht erklären, warum er das gesagt hat, aber ich weiß, dass er dich jetzt liebt."

Sie konnte an seiner Stimme erkennen, dass er davon wirklich überzeugt war. Hoffnung erfüllte sie, sie hatte auf der Lichtung schon das Gefühl, dass Edward immer noch etwas für sie empfand, aber was war, wenn er sich das nur einbildete?

„Bist du dir sicher? Er kennt mich doch gar nicht mehr."

„Weißt du, ich habe das Gefühl, dass seine Liebe für dich zuerst wieder gekommen ist. Er benimmt sich momentan sehr seltsam…."

„Ich weiß, er kommt immer wieder zu der Lichtung und wartet auf mich, ich habe ihn beobachtet…"

„Er hat erzählt, dass er dich dort gesehen hat…du hast ihn auf der Lichtung gesehen?"

„Ja und ich kann spüren, wo im Wald sich ein Vampir aufhält, wir haben uns auf der Lichtung geküsst….es hat sich wieder genauso angefühlt wie früher…die Lichtung war für uns etwas besonderes."

„Ach so." Jetzt konnte er Edward verstehen, das war sein Versuch Bella nahe zu sein und er hoffte, dass sie dorthin zurück kommen würde. „Was heißt du kannst spüren wo sich ein Vampir aufhält?"

„Du weißt was ich bin?"

„Ich weiß nur, dass du eine Nymphe bist…aber keiner von uns wusste damit etwas anzufangen und wir konnten auch nicht herausfinden, was das bedeutet…"

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, viel weiß ich selbst nicht, und glaub es mir, ich habe wirklich versucht etwas über mich herauszufinden."

„Also wie ist das mit dem spüren von Vampiren?"

„Das kann ich nur im Wald, und hier in diesem Wald lebe ich seit 60 Jahren, ich kenne jeden Stein und jeden Baum, wenn sich ein Vampir hier aufhält, ist es, als ob es an der Stelle kalt wird… ich weiß einfach dass sich dort ein Vampir aufhält. Aber ich weiß nicht wer es ist…"

„Bella? Ich weiß, das ich dir noch keine Fragen wirklich beantworten konnte, aber ich wüsste wirklich mehr darüber was du bist?"

„Die wichtigste Frage, die ich noch habe ist: Warum ihr alle ohne ein Wort des Abschieds gegangen seit?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber ich glaube Edward wollte für dich einen möglichst klaren Bruch machen.."

„Aber das hat nicht geholfen, wenn er mir das doch nur so erzählt hätte, ich habe so lange getrauert und danach ist alles zum Teufel gegangen…"

„Kannst du das genauer erklären?"

„Soviel ich weiß, ist die Neigung zur Nymphe angeboren..., ich weiß nicht, vielleicht liegt es in den Genen oder so, auf jeden Fall folgt einer noch nicht endgültig entwickelten Nymphe das Unglück. Eine Wassernymphe hat mir das erklärt, ich habe sie vor 40 Jahren getroffen…. Sie hat gesagt, dass wir erst alles was wir lieben verlieren müssen, bevor wir uns verwandeln. Ich war immer anfällig für Unfälle und nachdem ich hier ankam, hatte sich das noch verstärkt, vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich in das passende Alter kam… oder das ich von meinem Element umgeben war…"

„Eine Wassernymphe?"

„Du kennst sie wahrscheinlich eher unter Meerjungfrau, die bekannteste Nymphenart…, vor Jahrhunderten hat sich mal eine erwischen lassen, liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass eine Wassernymphe eine stärkere äußerliche Veränderung durchmacht als die anderen…."

„Die Andern?" Jasper konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte, offensichtlich gab es mehr Nymphen als ihm bewusst war.

„Ja, es gibt eigentlich für jede Art von Landschaft eine Nymphe, ich gehören in den Wald." sie zuckte mit den Achseln „Aber wie viele es sind, weiß ich auch nicht, bis jetzt habe ich erst zwei weitere getroffen."

„Und warum wissen wir nichts davon?"

„Nymphen bleiben meistens alleine, sie haben alles verloren, das ihnen mal etwas bedeutet hat, Familie und Freunde sterben, wenn nicht durch das Unglück, das wir anziehen, sterben sie einfach mit der Zeit" er sah fragend an. „Auch wir sind unsterblich." Fügte sie hinzu.

„Es gibt nicht viele von uns, wie schon gesagt, viele sterben vor der Verwandlung, dann sind wir an eine Landschaftsart gebunden…., dass wir eine Nymphe mit dem gleichen Talent treffen ist also sehr selten…Nymphen werden dadurch schnell Einzelgänger…Ich hatte Glück, ich hatte bereits unsterbliche Freunde. Die Wölfe begleiten mich schon mein ganzes Leben. Das meiste, dass ich über meine Kräfte weiß, habe ich mit der Zeit raus bekommen."

„Was musstest du verlieren?" Jasper hatte das Gefühl, dass der Abschied seiner Familie für sie offensichtliche mehr bedeutete, als ihm bis jetzt bewusst war.

„Zuerst seit ihr verschwunden, danach ging es mir sehr schlecht. Mein Vater wollte mich schon einweisen lassen. Ich habe dann versucht mich zusammen zu reißen, ich habe angefangen mit Jacob abzuhängen. Wenn er da war, konnte ich euch für kurze Zeit vergessen. Dann fing Jake an sich zu verwandeln, ich durfte das nicht wissen, er brach den Kontakt ab. Es war fast wie zuvor, ich war nur noch eine leere Hülle. Dann ist meine Mutter gestorben und es ging mir noch schlechter, mein Vater hat sich das eine Weile angesehen und mich dann überredet, dass ich eine Therapie mache… ich bin nie hingegangen, er ist vorher gestorben. An dem Tag hatte ich meine ganze Familie verloren und bin in den Wald gelaufen, ich wollte nicht mehr leben. Als ich das erste mal gestolpert bin, hat mich ein Ast aufgefangen… dabei habe ich mir nichts gedacht, ich bin irgendwann zusammengebrochen. Jacob hat mich einen Tag später gefunden. Ich hatte mich verwandelt, auch wenn ich nicht so aussah. Mein But hat sich verändert, es ist jetzt ein Art Harz und mein Herz schlägt so langsam, dass man es fast nicht hört." Jasper hatte bis jetzt keinen Herzschlag gehört.

„Aber es schlägt?"

„Ja, aber jetzt ist Winter, jetzt ist es noch langsamer als normal."

„Das heißt die Jahreszeiten haben auf dich Auswirkungen?"

„Ja, ich lebe von der Energie des Waldes, der Wald schläft jetzt, also habe ich weniger Energie. Im Winter muss ich sogar schlafen, das ist im Sommer nicht nötig." Erklärte sie ihm. Dann erzählte sie weiter „Als er mich fand, wusste ich sofort, was er war. Wenn ich die Vampire als kalte Punkte empfinde, spüre ich die Wölfe als warme Punkte….Ich habe die Jahre danach gelernt, mit meinen Kräften zurecht zu kommen und den Tod meiner Eltern zu verkraften. Ich kann froh sein, dass die Wölfe so schnell heilen, sonst wäre Jake auch so manches mal gestorben oder zu mindestens schwer verletzt worden.." Sie lachte leise.

Jasper war fasziniert von dem, was er da hörte, es gab also doch mehr zwischen Himmel und Erde als ihnen bewusst war. „Und was für Kräfte hast du jetzt?"

„Ich kann Pflanzen wachsen lassen wie ich das möchte, ich halte den Wald gesund, in den letzten 60 Jahren ist mein Wald stark angewachsen. Ich sorge dafür, dass er geschützt ist, ich habe so manche Holzfällerfirma in die Flucht gejagt."

Sie schilderte ihr Leben der letzten Jahre kurz und knapp, sie erzählte von den Wölfen, ihrem kleinen Häuschen und den Treffen mit den Nymphen. Sie sprachen über ihre Zeit mit den Cullens und Jasper brachte die verschiedenen Erinnerungen und Hinweise in einen Kontext. Nach einiger Zeit gähnte sie leise.

„Jasper ich werde jetzt gehen… es war gut mit dir zu sprechen" Es hatte gut getan mit jemand anderem als den Wölfen über ihr Leben zu sprechen. Sie hatte jetzt eine Idee, warum sie gegangen waren und wusste, dass der einzige, der ihre letzten Fragen beantworten konnte Edward war. Sie musste jetzt also doch die Gefahr eingehen noch mal das Herz gebrochen zu bekommen. Und Jasper hatte ihr versichert, dass Edward sie liebte, sie würde es wagen müssen.

Jasper und Bella verabschiedeten sich von einander. Er meldete sich bei seiner Familie zurück, die offensichtlich Zuhause alle gespannt warteten.

**Danke fürs Lesen, noch einen Kommentar, eine Anmerkung, einen Wunsch für die Zukunft? Dann schreibt mir! Wenn nicht dürft ihr natürlich trotzdem schreiben.**


	24. Alice im Wunderland

**Alle bekannten Charas sind Leihgaben mit kleinen Verbesserungen, der Rest MEINS. Ich Danke euch für die Kommis….. aber werde jetzt gierig, nur zwei? Für das letzte, liebevoll, trotz Zeitmangel gestaltete Kapitel mit Jasper… Leute das könnt ihr besser. Wenn ich 2000 Wörter schreibe, schafft ihr zehn. Ich glaube fest an euch^^.(Davon nehme ich natürlich Kaline aus, die jedes Kapitel fleißig kommentiert, nochmal ein extra Danke!)  
**

**Kommt schon, ich will die 50 Kommi-Marke noch schaffen, bevor die Story fertig ist…ich bin auf der Zielgeraden….**

**Ok, wieder mein Dankbares Ich, thx für die Kommis, ich freu mich immer sehr…**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen.**

(Ich gehe jetzt davon aus, dass sich die Cullens an alles wieder erinnern können.)

Kapitel 24

**Alice im Wunderland**

Seitdem Jasper mit seinen Erinnerungen und Bellas Erklärungen zurück gekommen war, hatte sich auch der Rest der Familie an immer mehr erinnert. Vor allem Alice hatte festgestellt, dass Elouise nicht nur ihre Geschichte vor 60 Jahren ausgelöscht, sondern sie auch zwischendurch oft manipuliert hatte. Sie konnte sich jetzt an Visionen erinnern, die sie von Bella gehabt hatte und von dem Tod ihrer Eltern. Sie konnte sich erinnern, dass sie bei den Visionen von Charlies und Renés Tod, nach Forks rennen wollte, um Bella beizustehen. Doch Elouise hatte sie gestoppt und ihre Show abgezogen. Sie waren nach der Vision von Charlie, zu viert zu einem Shoppingtrip nach New York aufgebrochen. Während Bella also den letzten Menschen auf Erden, den sie noch hatte verlor, war sie von Boutique zu Boutique gebummelt. Alice wusste, dass sie dafür nichts konnte, aber ihre Schuldgefühle belasteten sie trotzdem. So sehr, dass sie einen Einkaufsbummel mit Rosalie und Esme ausgeschlagen hatte.

Carlisle und Jasper hatten immer noch keine genaueren Informationen über Nymphen gefunden, auch nicht mit den neuen Hinweisen von Bella. Carlisle überlegte, die Volturi oder andere ältere Vampire zu fragen, ob sie schon einmal einer Nymphe begegnet waren oder mehr wussten.

Edward hatte akzeptiert, dass ein Treffen mit Bella nur unter ihren Bedingungen statt finden würde. Er konnte sich mittlerweile gut an seine Beziehung mit Bella erinnern. An ihr Lächeln, an ihr Zimmer in dem er sie Nacht für Nacht beobachtet hatte und an den Vorfall, der zu seiner dämlichen Idee geführt hatte, sie zu verlassen. Heute konnte er seine Motive zwar verstehen, bereute es aber zutiefst. Er saß jetzt mit Jasper und Emmett, die miteinander Schach spielten zusammen im Wohnzimmer. Rosalie und Esme waren zusammen aufgebrochen, um Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen und Carlisle war im Krankenhaus.

Alice hatte das Haus weihnachtlich dekoriert und wollte danach zu einer kleinen Jagd aufbrechen. Seit zwei Tagen lag eine dicke Schicht Schnee und sie wollte die Ruhe im Wald genießen. Sie fand nach ein paar Meilen eine kleine Herde Rehe. Nachdem sie ihren Durst gestillt hatte, suchte sie sich eine schöne Stelle an der sie sich setzten konnte ohne ihre Kleidung zu ruinieren. Auch wenn sie es liebte sich zu beschäftigen und gerne mit den anderen zusammen war, wollte sie sehen was in der Zukunft mit der Familie passieren würde. Außerdem wollte sie in ihren Schuldgefühlen baden, ohne das es Jasper beeinflusste. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass sie in ihren Visionen auch wieder Gespräche verstehen konnte. Aber so sehr sie sich anstrengte, sie sah nur einzelne Szenen, die zum Teil schlecht erkennbar waren, als ob sie durch eine beschlagene Scheibe sehen würde. Konnte das bedeuten, dass Bella sich ihrer Familie wieder anschließen würde?

Sie sah jemanden auf sie zukommen, es war Bella. Sie sprang auf und rannte auf sie zu.

„Hallo Bella!" sie freute sich ihre beste Freundin wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren würde.

„Hallo Alice, können wir miteinander reden?"

„Ja natürlich" sie hüpfte vor Freude, endlich hatte sie die Möglichkeit alles wieder gut zu machen. Als sie sich an den Tag erinnert hatte, an dem Edward beschlossen hatte, dass die Familie Forks verlassen würde, hatte sie viel zu wenig protestiert. Sie hatte sich Sorgen um Jasper gemacht, der immer noch nicht zur Familie zurück gekehrt war und das sie nicht da gewesen war als Bella sie gebraucht hatte.

„Bella es tut mir so leid, dass wir gegangen sind…"

Bella sah sie lange an, sie wollte wissen warum. „Das schlimmste war, dass du dich noch nicht einmal verabschiedet hast. Warum bist du einfach so weggegangen?"

„Ich wollte nicht weg. Ich hab das Edward auch gesagt."

„Aber warum bist du dann gegangen?"

„Edward wollte dich beschützen, du solltest ein normales Leben führen können und glücklich sein, und das wollte ich auch für dich. Ich weiß, ich hätte mehr protestieren sollen… aber ich konnte ihn auch verstehen, wir wollten dich schützen ….. Es tut mir wirklich Leid Bella"

Bella verstand ihre Motive, alle außer eins „Und warum habt ihr mich nie gefragt was _ich _wollte? Ihr habt mich einfach entmündigt, habt einfach für mich entschieden was das beste für mein Leben ist! Und ich kann dazu sagen ihr hattet unrecht, ich war _nicht_ glücklich, lange nicht. Ich habe euch allen nach getrauert und als ob das nicht gereicht hätte, sind meine Eltern auch gegangen und ich war ganz alleine auf der Welt, wenn ich die Wölfe nicht gehabt hätte… ich wäre wahnsinnig geworden…"

Als Alice Bellas Seite hörte, wurde ihr das erste mal klar, dass sie nie daran gedacht hatten, sie zu fragen. Sie hatten einfach für sie bestimmt, so wie sie es immer machten.

„…ich hab dich so vermisst. Ich hätte dich wirklich gebraucht." fügte Bella hinzu und Alice schossen nahezu die Tränen in die Augen, die sie nie vergießen können würde.

„Ach Bella" sie fiel ihr um den Hals „ich hab dich auch vermisst und es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht hier war als du mich gebraucht hast" Bella nickte und sie lösten sich voneinander. „Ich freu mich so, ich hab meine beste Freundin zurück… wir können genau wie früher Zeit miteinander verbringen. Lass uns Shoppen gehen und ich kann dich frisieren.." Sie sah sich Bella an, die in Jeans und Pulli vor ihr stand. „Du brauchst dringend ein neues Outfit …"

Bella unterbrach sie „Alice, du machst es schon wieder."

„Was?"

„Du bestimmst, dass ich ein neues Outfit brauche."

„Oh."

„Alice, um eins klar zu stellen, es wird nicht genau wie früher werden."

„Aber..."

„Ich verzeih dir und ich möchte auch wirklich wieder mit dir befreundet sein. Aber du musst auch verstehen, dass ich über mich selbst bestimme. Weder Edward, noch du, noch sonst jemand bestimmt mit wem ich befreundet bin, was ich tue oder was ich anziehe." Sagte sie deutlich.

„Aber du bist doch immer mit mir shoppen gegangen…"

„Und ich habe immer deutlich gemacht, dass ich das hasse. Ich brauche keine Kleidung, um ehrlich zu sein hindert Kleidung mich sogar daran, die Energie des Waldes aufzunehmen."

„Wie die Energie aufzunehmen?"

„Ich ernähre mich von der Energie des Waldes über die Haut, also ist es natürlich schwer, wenn ich viel Kleidung trage."

„Ach so..."

„Ich brauche keine hochmoderne Kleidung, die im Wald nur dreckig wird oder kaputt geht und ich trage diese künstlichen Fasern auch nicht gerne…. Sie blockieren mich irgendwie…"

„Oh, ok kein Shopping" Alice sah ein, dass sie sie jetzt bestimmt nicht überzeugen könnte „Aber wir können doch trotzdem etwas zusammen machen oder?"

Vielleicht wollte Bella das ja gar nicht mehr… wenn sie das als Mensch so gehasst hatte.

„Ja können wir, so lange es kein Umstyling beinhaltet bin ich für fast alles offen."

„Supi" Alice umarmte sie überschwänglich, erst dann wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie sie vielleicht zu fest an sich drückte. „Oh sorry, ist das zu fest?"

„Nein." lachte Bella „ich bin etwas holziger, als noch als Mensch."

„Wie holziger?"

„Naja, ich hab Jasper doch schon erklärt, dass alle Nymphen sich ihrem Element anpassen. Naja und da mein Element der Wald ist, haben sich meine Knochen und mein Körper sich dem junger Bäume angepasst. Ich bin sehr biegsam." sie zwinkerte.

Alice musste lachen „Das heißt wir können dich ganz normal anfassen?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon, die Wölfe toben mit mir ganz normal. Selbst wenn ich verletzt werde, wächst alles schnell nach, zu mindestens wenn ich genug Energie abzapfen kann. Also ist das im Winter schwerer als im Sommer."

„Im Sommer ist mehr Energie da." Verstand Alice.

„Genau, zur Zeit muss ich sogar wieder schlafen um genug Energie zu haben, im Sommer ist das nicht nötig."

Alice nickte, es war spannend für sie zu hören wie ihre Freundin jetzt lebte. „Bella, wo ist dein Zuhause?"

„Ich hab eine kleine Hütte, es war früher mal eine Jagdhütte, ich habe sie mit Hilfe der Wölfe renoviert und ausgebaut."

„Kann ich sie sehen?"

„Das geht leider nicht, sie steht auf dem Land der Quileute, da muss ich zuerst mit den Wölfen sprechen… und Jacob ist nicht besonders gut auf euch zu sprechen."

„Warum?"

„Er war derjenige, der mich aufgefangen hat nachdem ich alles verloren hatte. Er hat gesehen, wie es mir ging, nachdem ihr gegangen seit und ich kann dir versicher, das war kein schöner Anblick."

„Ach so, stimmt, Jasper hat gesagt, dass er sehr wütend ist."

„Ja, es wird nicht leicht, wir werden sehn…vielleicht kann ich ihn ja davon überzeugen, dass er euch verzeiht und du mich auf ihrem Land besuchen kannst, aber das wird Zeit brauchen."

„Ok, also was hat sich noch verändert an dir? Du bist wie ein junger Baum… und?"

„Ich bin schneller…"

„So schnell wie wir?"

„Fast, Elouise hat mich leider abgehängt, aber ich glaube ich kann ganz gut mithalten… vor allem in den Bäumen. Bist du schon mal von Baumkrone zu Baumkrone gerannt? Es ist wie fliegen."

„Ja, ich weiß was du meinst. Emmett hat das auch mal versucht, kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Bella musste lachen „Die armen Bäume..."

„Sie haben sich fürchterlich gebogen." sie lachten gemeinsam und es fühlte sich richtig an.

„Bella?" fragte Alice zögerlich, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte „würdest du Weihnachten mit uns verbringen?"

„Ich weiß nicht Alice."

„Wir würden uns alle wirklich freuen."

„Ich überleg es mir." Alice Augen leuchteten auf „ich habe nicht zugesagt Alice und falls ich komme, keine Geschenke!" ermahnte sie sie.

„Aber Bella" protestierte sie „zu Weihnachten gehören doch Geschenke."

„Nein Alice, wenn ich kommen soll, und damit sage ich nicht, das ich komme, musst du mir versprechen, dass du und auch der Rest der Familie mir nichts schenkt!" Bella sah sie streng an.

„Ok Bella, ich verspreche keine Geschenke, aber bitte überleg es dir, wir würden uns alle wirklich freuen, wenn du mit uns feiern würdest."

„Gut Alice und ich verspreche, dass ich wirklich darüber nachdenke, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon dazu bereit bin, die ganze Familie zu treffen."

Kurz danach verabschiedeten sie sich von einander. Alice war glücklich, dass sie sich mit Bella ausgesprochen hatte.

Als sie zurück nach Hause kam, saßen Edward, Emmett und Jasper immer noch im Wohnzimmer. Sie hatten von Schach auf ein Konsolenspiel gewechselt.

„Hallo." flötete sie.

Edward sah sie fragen an. *Ich hatte gerade ein schönes Treffen mit Bella.*

„Und?" er hoffte, dass Bella ihn wieder treffen wollte. *Ich habe sie zu Weihnachten eingeladen.*

„Kommt sie?"

„Hört auf damit." beschwerte sich Emmett „Wir können nicht alle Gedanke lesen." Es nervte ihn, wenn sie ihre Gespräche still hielten.

„Ich habe vorhin Bella getroffen und ich hab sie zu Weihnachten eingeladen."

„Und wird sie mit uns feiern?" fragte Jasper.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie es sich überlegt." Erzählte Alice „Aber wir dürfen ihr auf keinen Fall etwas schenken."

„Da hat sie sich also nicht verändert." sagte Edward „Also müssen wir uns zurückhalten, nur kleine Geschenke."

„Nein Edward, wirklich keine Geschenke, sie war da sehr deutlich." Edward sah sie irritiert an. *Sie sagt, sie kommt sonst nicht. Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir für sie keine Entscheidungen übernehmen, dass hat sie wohl sehr verletzt. Sie war da sehr klar.* Alice zeigte Edward den Teil des Gesprächs und er nickte.

„Menno, warum dürfen alle Bella treffen nur ich nicht. Ich will meine kleine Schwester auch treffen." beschwerte sich Emmett.

„Hör auf zu schmollen." sagte Jasper „Bella entscheidet wen sie wann treffen will."

„Ja, ich weiß, trotzdem will ich sie auch treffen, ich vermiss meine kleine Schwester." Erklärte sich Emmett.

„Vielleicht musst du auch mal alleine unterwegs sein." schlug Jasper vor.

„Warum das?"

„Sie scheint uns immer nur anzusprechen, wenn einer von uns alleine unterwegs ist, alle auf einmal sind ihr zu viel." sagte Jasper.

„Mach ich." Emmett sprang auf.

„Emmett, sie ist erstmal nach Hause gegangen, probier es morgen." stoppte ihn Alice.

„Ok, mach ich." Emmett hoffte wirklich, dass er Bella treffen würde. Er wollte sich auch entschuldigen und sie fragen, ob sie nicht ein kleinen Ringkampf mit einem der Werwölfe vermitteln könnte.

Edward stöhnte „Emmett, lass die Wölfe in Ruhe…"

**Schreibt mir.**


	25. Der Baumflüsterer

**Hallo meine lieben Leser hier ein weiteres Kapitel. Natürlich gehören alle der Familie ect. nicht mir sondern SM…..**

**Danke an mein Bunny für die Korrektur und an euch alle viel Spaß beim lesen.**

Kapitel 25

**Der Baumflüsterer**

Emmett hatte es fast nicht aushalten können Bella im Wald zu suchen, er wollte seine kleine Schwester treffen. Er hoffte sie würde ihm verzeihen, so wie sie es bei den anderen gemacht hatte, aber was war wenn nicht? Also brach er auf sobald es draußen heller wurde. Er strich durch den Wald und hoffte eine Spur zu finden auch wenn er wusste, dass ihren Geruch zu finden schwer sein konnte. Zuerst war er Alice Spuren gefolgt, die deutlich im Schnee zu sehen waren. Er fand den Platz an dem die beiden sich getroffen hatten. Von dort aus ging eine weitere Spur in den Wald hinein, er nahm an, dass dies Bellas Spuren im Schnee waren. Er folgte ihnen und kam zur Grenze an das Quileute Gebiet. Hier kam er nicht weiter, eigentlich sollte er jetzt zur Schule, aber er wollte wirklich Bella treffen und lief weiter durch den Wald. Nach zwei weiteren Stunden und immer noch keiner Bella überlegte er, was er tun könnte um sie herauszulocken. Jasper hatte ihnen erzählt, dass Bella Vampire im Wald spüren könnte. Gab es wohl etwas das das beschleunigen würde? Sollte er vielleicht mit den Bäumen sprechen? Nein, das war zu peinlich, das konnte er nicht machen, oder? Wenn Alice oder Edward das herausbekommen würden, würden sie ihn damit ewig aufziehen…. Aber er hatte auch keine Lust weiter sinnlos durch den Wald zu laufen.

Er fasste sich ein Herz und drehte sich zu einem der Bäume, wie sollte er anfangen?

„Ähmmm, ich weiß nicht, ob du mir helfen kannst, aber ich würde gerne Bella sprechen. Kannst du ihr sagen, dass ich hier bin? Oder es an deine Kumpel weiter geben…?" Mhmm woher sollte er wissen, ob sie ihn verstanden hatten…

Bella hatte gespürt, dass einer der Cullens sich im Wald herumtrieb und offensichtlich ziellos hin und her bewegte. Sie hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht, um nachzusehen wer es ist und stellte fest, dass es Emmett war. Der zögerlich im Wald stand und nachdenklich auf die Bäume blickte. Dann konnte sie sich fast nicht halten vor Lachen, er sprach mit einem von ihnen. Er wollte wohl wirklich gerne mit ihr sprechen …. Aber diese Gelegenheit konnte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen. Sie ließ den Baum antworten und bewegte einen der Äste, der mit viel Schnee beladen war. Emmett der gerade nach oben blickte, traf der Schnee mitten ins Gesicht.

„Oh danke, für eure Hilfe." bedankte sich Emmett, doch dann hörte er hinter sich ein kichern. Dort stand Bella nicht weit von ihm und lachte.

„Bella?"

„Hi Emmett," antwortete sie.

Er konnte es kaum glauben, er hatte sie wirklich gefunden. „Hat es funktioniert?"

„Die Botschaft an mich?" sie nickte in Richtung des Baums und musste wieder kichern „Nein, so funktioniert das leider nicht. Aber ich wusste, dass sich einer von euch hier ziellos herumtreibt und dachte ich sehe mal nach… und bin offensichtlich genau richtig angekommen."

„Oh Gott, Alice und Edward haben das bestimmt gesehen, sie werden mich damit endlos aufziehen..:"

„Keine Sorge." beruhigte ihn Bella „Alice kann mich doch nicht sehen, also kann sie das hier auch nicht gesehen haben, und solange du nicht daran denkst, wird auch Edward das nicht erfahren."

„Oh…stimmt" Emmett strahlte sie an.

„Ich könnte es ihnen natürlich erzählen." Bella grinste ihn an.

„Oh nein, Bella, das kannst du mir nicht antun"

„Da gäbe es etwas, was mich davon überzeugen würde es fallen zu lassen…"

„Was soll ich tun."

„Ich möchte eine richtige Umarmung von meinem großen Bruder..." sagte sie und öffnete ihre Arme. Das ließ sich Emmett nicht zweimal sagen, bevor sie es sich versah schwebte sie in der Luft feste an ihn gedrückt.

Er murmelte in ihr Haar „Bin ich das denn immer noch?"

„Was?"

„Dein Bruder?" er setzte sie ab und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Natürlich." versicherte sie ihm.

„Es tut mir so leid Bella, ich wollte nicht gehen. Ich habe versucht Carlisle davon zu überzeugen, dass das nicht richtig ist zu gehen…"

Sie konnte sehen wie leid es ihm tat. „Ich verzeih dir Emmett."

„Wirklich?" als sie nickte fand sie sich in einer zweiten überschwänglichen Umarmung wieder.

Als er sie diesmal wieder auf ihre Füße stellte musterte er sie. „Du hast dich wirklich nicht verändert." stellte er fest.

„Oh doch, mehr als du denkst." grinste sie, dabei bewegte sie eine Wurzel um Emmetts Knöchel und ließ ihn mit einem Ruck auf dem Hintern landen. Er sah sie verdutzt an und lachte dann lauthals los.

„Ok, ok, du hast dich verändert." Gab er zu „Kannst du das noch mal machen?"

„Im Winter kostet mich das viel Energie und neue aufzunehmen ist schwer." Emmett sah sie enttäuscht an „aber im Sommer kann ich das so oft wie du willst machen. Und ich kann dir noch mehr Kunststücke zeigen." er sah sie begeistert an.

„Und was kannst du so alles? Ist eine Nymphe sein genauso cool wie ein Vampir sein?"

„Naja, sagen wir mal es ist an manchen stellen ähnlich. Ich bin unsterblich und alter auch nicht, ich bin ziemlich schnell, wenn auch nicht ganz so schnell wie ein Vampir, ich kann Pflanzen wachsen lassen wie ich das will und hab den Vorteil, dass ich an der Sonne keinen glitzernden Hintern habe." Sie lachte und Emmett stimmte mit ein.

„Das ist sicherlich ein Vorteil…" sagte er „und du lebst vom Wald?"

„Ja, von der Energie des Waldes."

„Und du lässt den ganzen tag dann sinnlos Pflanzen wachsen?"

„Sinnlos würde ich das nicht nennen... ich ernähre mich von der Energie des Waldes, je gesünder und größer der Wald, desto satter bin ich."

Das leuchtete ihm ein.

„Da fällt mir ein, es gibt da was mit dem du mir vielleicht helfen könntest?"

„Wieder ein Vampir den du fangen willst?"

„Nein, diesmal nicht, am Rand des Waldes lebt ein besonders reizbarer Grizzly" Emmetts Augen leuchteten auf, als er das hörte. „und er ist leider auch besonders neugierig, er kommt den Menschen immer näher und das kann das nächste mal echt schief gehen."

„Und da hast du direkt an mich gedacht?"

„Jap," sie grinste ihn verschwörerisch an „ich weiß, dass er schon im Winterschlaf ist… wenn wir ihn jetzt wecken, dürfte er eine wirklich _nette_ Gesellschaft sein."

Emmett konnte sich vor Vorfreude kaum halten „Ok, lass uns gehen, zeig mir deinen Problembär."

Bella grinste „Na dann, mir nach." sie lief nach Norden bis zu einer Höhle. „Hier ist es, wie willst du ihn wecken?"

„Sie zu und lerne." sagte Emmett, er nahm sich einen langen Ast, der auf dem Boden lag und schlich leise in die Höhle. Er piekste ihn in die Nase. Zuerst reagierte der Bär gar nicht, doch dann sprang er plötzlich auf und griff ihn an. Emmett huschte zum Ausgang der Höhle und der Grizzly folgte ihm. Bella sah amüsiert zu wie Emmett den Bären immer wieder reizte und der Bär ihn immer wieder angriff. Als der Bär begriff, dass er keine Chance gegen den Vampir hatte, drehte er sich um, um die Flucht zu ergreifen. In dem Augenblick hechtete Emmett nach vorne und biss direkt in die Halsschlagader des Tieres. Dieser versuchte sich noch ein letztes mal aufzubeugen und sich zu befreien, bis er zu viel Blut verloren und ihm das Bewusstsein schwand, dabei begrub er Emmett unter sich.

Einen Augenblick später schob Emmett den Bär beiseite und strahlte Bella an.

„Das war super Bells, einen so hartnäckigen hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr."

„Schön, dass es dir geschmeckt hat." lachte sie „Aber Rosalie wird mich umbringen." sie wies auf seine komplett zerstörte Kleidung hin. Er sah an sich herunter und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Rosalie sieht das nicht so eng, sie kennt mich ja." Versicherte er ihr.

„Dann ist ja gut."

Nachdem Emmett den toten Bären entsorgt hatte, setzten sie sich nicht weit von dem Haus der Cullens auf einen Baumstamm.

„Bella."

„Mhmmm."

„Eigentlich war der Bär ja sozusagen ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, oder? Also darf ich dir jetzt auch was schenken?"

„Nein, Emmett so war das nicht gemeint."

„Warum, es ist fast Weihnachten, und der Grizzly war wirklich etwas, das ich mir gewünscht habe." er grinst schelmisch.

„Nein Emmett, du weißt doch sicherlich noch was das letzte mal passiert ist, als ihr mir etwas geschenkt habt."

„Ja, aber Bella, wie du schon gesagt hast, du bist jetzt unsterblich, also kann das nicht noch mal passieren."

„Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal ob ich komme."

„Egal, sonst bekommst du sie halt später…. Bitte Geschenke?"

„Ich bekomme nicht gerne Geschenke…"

„Es geht doch nicht nur um das Geschenke bekommen, auch wenn ich das nicht schlimm finde, es geht doch auch darum jemanden zu beschenken, jemanden etwas gutes zu tun." er sah sie bittend an „Die anderen würden sich sehr freuen."

„Vor allem Alice und du weißt doch wie das mit ihr ist, sie kennt keine Grenzen und das war schon immer schwierig für mich."

„Wir können ihnen doch Grenzen setzen."

Bella überlegte eine Weile und Emmett bettelte „Biiiiitte Bella!"

Sie seufze „Ok Emmett, aber wir überlegen uns genaue Regeln."

„Ok, wie wäre es mit von jedem nur ein Geschenk?" schlug er vor.

„Ja, das ist gut und es darf nicht soviel kosten"

„Wie wäre es mit einer Preisgrenze?"

„Ja, es darf maximal zweistellig sein…"

„Also höchstens 99$ kosten, wir sollten die Währung mit einbeziehen, Alice nutz jedes Schlupfloch." grinste er.

„Also jeder nur ein Geschenk das maximal 99$ kostet und es dürfen keine Kleidungstücke sein."

„Warum das?"

„Das meiste ist aus Plastik und das ist schlecht für mich, außerdem will ich selbst bestimmen was ich trage…." Emmett unterbrach sie „gut keine Kleidung, noch was?"

„Mhmm, mehr fällt mir nicht ein."

„Ok, darf ich das den anderen so sagen?"

„Ja ok darfst du" sagte sie „auch wenn ich immer noch nicht weiß ob ich wirklich komme." fügte sie hinzu.

„Die Debatte überlasse ich jemand anderes aus der Familie" er war froh über seinen kleinen Sieg und wollte den nicht verlieren. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Sprichst du nicht mit jedem von uns einzeln?"

„Was?"

„Naja, bis jetzt hast du mit jedem alleine gesprochen, sprichst du mit den andern auch noch?"

Sie überlegte „Geplant habe ich das so nur zum Teil, aber du hast recht, vielleicht sollte ich das tun."

„Bitte mach das, ich weiß, dass Esme wirklich gerne mit dir sprechen will und auch Carlisle will dich bestimmt sehen ..."

„Ok, ich sprechen mit ihnen, aber erst dann, wenn ich dazu bereit bin."

„Etwas anderes würde ich auch nicht von dir verlangen." sagte Emmett ernst, er umarmte sie, da fiel ihm sein Wunsch ein, den die ganze Familie verurteilte.

„Äh, Bella?"fragte er zögernd.

„Ja? Willst du mich jetzt doch überreden."

„Nicht direkt, zumindest nicht wegen Weihnachten oder den anderen. Die Anderen wären bestimmt nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich dich frage, aber du hast doch gute Kontakte zu den Werwölfen, oder?"

„Ja, hab ich, warum?"

„Ich würde mich gerne mal mit einem messen, so'n Ringkampf.." er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich glaube nicht, das sie da mitmachen."

„Warum nicht? Ist doch für die Wölfe bestimmt ein gutes Training…"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Jake das gut finden würde"

„Aber er müsste es doch nicht erfahren…" er sah sie verschwörerisch an.

Sie musste lächeln, eigentlich würde sie den Kampf auch gerne sehen. „Ich könnte Seth fragen… vielleicht hat er daran auch Spaß."

„Danke Bella… das wär super." freute er sich und wirbelte sie herum.

Er setzte sie wieder ab. „Es war schön dich zu sehen, ich hoffe wir wiederholen das bald." Damit verabschiedete er sich und rannte zum Haus, um seiner Familie die Nachricht über seinen kleinen Sieg über die Geschenk Debatte zu überbringen. Seinen Werwolfwunsch und sein Gespräch mit dem Baum verbannte er so weit es ging aus seinem Kopf, damit weder Edward noch ein anderes Familienmitglied davon erfahren würde.

**Vorschläge für Weihnachtsgeschenke? Ja, schreibt mir? Nein? Schreibt mir trotzdem. **


	26. Schenken am Limit

**Hallo meine lieben von mir vernachlässigten Leser. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich letzte Woche nicht updaten konnte und auch diese Woche eher dünn ausfällt. Ich bin zur Zeit mit der Uni überlastet, verspreche aber mich zu bessern. **

**Wie immer gehören die Cullens, Bella und einzelne Wölfe nicht mir sondern der Stephenie…..**

**Danke an mein Beta EscabedPlotBunny die mich und meine Fehler aushalten muss^^. **

**Viel Spaß beim lesen und schreibt mir doch mal wieder. **

Kapitel 26

**Schenken am Limit **

Emmett betrat fröhlich das Haus. Mittlerweile war es Mittag. Seine Geschwister waren in der Schule und er hatte das Haus für sich. Er schmiss sich auf das Sofa vor dem Fernseher und startete ein Spiel. Endlich konnte er in Ruhe trainieren ohne das er unterbrochen wurde. Er wollte zu gerne endlich mal wieder Jasper besiegen. Nach einer Weile hörte er Esmes Wagen die Einfahrt hoch fahren. Er freute sich, endlich konnte er seinen Erfolg jemandem berichten. Aber vielleicht sollte er warten, solange er sich nicht dazu entschied alles zu erzählen konnte Alice es auch nicht sehen und es wird auch für sie eine Überraschung.

Esme fand Emmett im Wohnzimmer, er schien mitten in einem Videospiel zu sein. „Hallo Emmett, hast du Bella gefunden?"

Er stoppte das Spiel und drehte sich zu ihr „Ja hab ich." er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Wir hatten richtig Spaß, es war gut meine kleine Schwester zu sehen."

Esme setzte sich neben ihn „Geht es ihr gut? Kommt sie zu Weihnachten?"

„Ja es geht ihr gut, ich glaube schon, das sie kommt, aber sie wollte sich immer noch nicht festlegen."

„Und warum denkst du, das sie kommt, wenn sie das nicht sagt?"

Er überlegte noch mal kurz „Ach was soll's…. Ich hab sie überredet doch Geschenke zu zulassen." in der Schule jubelte Alice laut auf und verstummte wieder als der Lehrer sie fragend ansah.

„Wir haben genaue Grenzen festgelegt, damit ihr das alles nicht zu viel wird." Alice stöhnte leise auf, sie wollte nicht schon wieder auf sich aufmerksam machen, aber sie konnte es nicht fassen. *Warum tut sie mir das nur an!* Edward lachte leise neben ihr, er hatte die Vision gesehen und seine Hoffnung Bella bald zu sehen stieg.

Esme musste auflachen „Das wird Alice gar nicht gefallen, sie ist der Meinung, dass Bella eine neue Garderobe nötig hätte…auch wenn Bella wohl nicht alles tragen kann, aber Alice wollte zu gerne mal wieder Bella-Barbie spielen."

Emmett nickte „Und genau das ist der Grund, warum wir genau begrenzt haben was sie darf."

„Was heißt wir?"

„Wir haben darüber geredet, dass sie nicht gerne Geschenke bekommt, mir aber eins gemacht hat.." Esme sah ihn fragend an „Sie hatte da einen besonders fiesen Grizzly für mich, war ein nettes kleines Tänzchen. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich das als Weihnachtsgeschenk sehe….sie war nicht so begeistert, dass ich sie damit erpresst habe, dass ich ihr jetzt auch was schenken darf."

Esme lachte „Und dann seit ihr auf die Idee gekommen, dass Geschenke in einem gewissen Rahmen ok sind?"

„Genau." Emmett war immer noch begeister davon sie überzeugt zu haben. „Deswegen glaub ich, das sie kommt, warum sollte sie sich sonst auf Geschenke ein lassen?"

Esme nickte, hoffentlich würde Bella kommen und die ganze Familie würde zusammen sein. "Und was sind die Grenzen?"

„Von jedem nur ein Geschenk, es darf maximal 99$ kosten und es darf keine Kleidung sein."

Es war gut, dass gerade die Pause angefangen hatte, da Alice ein lautes „Nein das kannst du mir doch nicht antun!" ausrief. Die anderen Schüler sahen sich irritiert nach ihr um, Edward zischte sie leise an „Alice, das kannst du doch nicht machen." und führte sie zur Kantine. Dort trafen sie auf Rosalie und Jasper, die sie fragend ansahen.

Edward erklärte schnell „Sie hat ein Gespräch zwischen Emmett und Esme gesehen, Emmett hat Bella getroffen und sie überredet, dass wir ihr doch etwas schenken dürfen."

„Und warum bist du dann so entsetzt?" fragte Jasper Alice.

„Sie hat es eingeschränkt."

„Wir dürfen ihr etwas schenken, dass wolltest du doch gerne." Sagte Rosalie, dann sah sie Alice niedergeschmetterten Gesichtsausdruck „Wie stark eingeschränkt?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Jeder darf ihr nur ein Geschenk schenken, es darf nicht mehr als 99$ kosten und es darf keine Kleidung sein." erklärte Edward.

Jasper und Rosalie war sofort klar warum Alice so aufgewühlt war.

Als sie Zuhause ankamen hatte sich Alice wieder beruhigt. Innerlich ging sie alle Möglichkeiten für Geschenke durch. Immer wieder kam sie in eine Sackgasse. *Warum nur, warum das Preislimit und dann keine Kleidung, wie kann ich das perfekte Geschenk finden, wenn ich sie nicht sehn kann?*

„Du musst es genauso machen wie wir anderen." antwortete ihr Edward.

Esme sah die Geschwister fragend an als sie das Haus betraten. „Ich sehe, Alice kennt die Regeln für Bellas Geschenke?"

„Ja und sie hat eine kleine Szene in der Schule hingelegt." fügte Edward hinzu.

„Wie soll ich das perfekte Geschenk finden Edward? Ich kann sie nicht sehen, woher soll ich wissen, ob es ihr gefallen wird?" fragte Alice ein zweites mal, diesmal laut.

Esme antwortete „Wie wir anderen auch Alice, versuch dich in sie hineinzuversetzen. Überleg was du über sie weißt und dann findest du schon etwas."

Alice nickte und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Es wurde still im Haus, alle grübelten was sie schenken könnten. Esme überlegte eine Weile und es kam ihr eine Idee, sie würde warten bis Carlisle Zuhause wäre, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Dieses Jahr würde bestimmt ein schönes besinnliches Weihnachten werden.

**Kommi schreiben nicht vergessen. **


	27. Wo gehör ich hin?

**Hallo meine lieben, diesmal hatte ich ein wenig mehr Zeit also auch mehr Zeichen…**

**Danke an mein Bunny für die Korrektur und danke an SM für die schönen Charaktere, ich leih sie mir mal kurz aus…. Auch wenn ich es hasse das Bella alles mit sich machen lässt, aber wie alle wissen, die diese Geschichte lesen, bei mir ist alles etwas anders…**

**Also lest schön, schreibt mir… denn nur durch Kritik wird ich besser( egal ob positiv oder negativ) und viel Spaß und einen schönen vierten Advent.**

Kapitel 27

**Wo gehör ich hin?**

„Hey Seth, ich hab da mal ne Frage…"

Bella saß mit Alli und Seth in ihrem kleinen Häuschen. Sie hatte vor ein paar Stunden Emmett getroffen und es war, als ob die 60 Jahre nie gewesen wären. Sie hatten sich gut unterhalten und viel Spaß zusammen gehabt und er hatte sie überredet doch Geschenke zu akzeptieren. Sie freute sich auf Weihnachten, sie würde wirklich gerne mit ihrer Familie zusammen sein. Es war so lange her seit dem sie mit einer Familie ein ruhiges Weihnachten verbracht hatte, eigentlich hatte sie das nie wirklich. Mit René oder Charlie war Weihnachten zwar schön, aber es war nie ein Weihnachten wie aus dem Bilderbuch, aber auch diese Weihnachten vermisste sie.

In den letzten Jahren hatte sie immer mit Jake gefeiert und das war ihr Problem. Sie wollte ihn nicht im Stich lassen.

„Klar," antwortete Seth „um was geht's Bella."

„Ich würde eigentlich gerne Weihnachten mit den Cullens verbringen, aber ich kann Jake doch nicht im Stich lassen."

Alli und Seth sahen sich an und mussten lachen.

„Was?" Bella verstand gar nichts.

„Wir haben ein ähnliches Gespräch mit Jake gehabt, vielleicht solltet ihr mal wieder miteinander reden" antwortete Alli lachend „und zwar bald."

„Ja, aber ich sehe ihn ja kaum noch, was macht er eigentlich den ganzen Tag?" fragte sie „Ich weiß, ich war viel mit den Cullens beschäftigt, aber deswegen muss er mich doch nicht meiden."

„Ihr solltet wirklich miteinander reden." sagte auch Seth.

Bella sah ihn besorgt an „Ist er sauer auf mich?"

„Nein Bella," antwortete Alli „aber das was ihr zu besprechen habt, da sollten wir uns raushalten. Keine Sorge es ist nichts schlimmes und es wird sich alles von alleine regeln." versicherte sie.

„Ok." nickte Bella und dann fiel ihr noch etwas anderes ein „Seth, ich hab da noch ne Frage." sie grinste.

Seth sah ihr großes Lächeln und wurde misstrauisch „Was?"

„Emmett hat mich gefragt, ob einer von euch wohl Lust auf einen kleinen Ringkampf hätte?"

Seth musste auch grinsen, das klang gar nicht so schlecht „Emmett ist der große, bullige richtig?"

„Genau." Alli kicherte im Hintergrund.

„Klar, das wird lustig, wann und wo?" Seth mochte die Idee.

„Glaubst du wirklich Jake ist damit einverstanden." zweifelte Alli an.

„Ich werde ihn schon überzeugen und dann mach ich den Vamp platt." sagte Seth siegessicher „Es ist so lange her das wir gegen einen Vampir gekämpft haben. Es könnte für uns alle ein gutes Training sein." überlegte er weiter.

„Na wenn du meinst versuch Jake davon zu überzeugen," sagte Alli „am besten jetzt gleich, ich muss mal in Ruhe ein Gespräch von Frau zu Frau mit Bella führen."

„Oh Alli, willst du mich etwa los werden und alleine den Wölfen zum Fraß vorwerfen?" witzelte Seth.

„Genau, aber nicht den Wölfen sondern einem Wolf, also geh." sie scheuchte ihn zur Tür heraus. Bella saß kichernd auf der Couch. Alli setzte sich wieder zu ihr.

„Also Bella, was genau hast du vor, nimmst du ihn zurück?" kam Alli sofort zur Sache.

„Ich weiß nicht Alli, es tat so weh als sie alle gegangen sind und als dann keiner von ihnen zurück gekommen ist…. Ich versteh ja, dass sie es nicht wussten und mich einfach nicht mehr kannten aber…"

„Bella lass es mich einfacher fragen. Liebst du ihn?"

„Ja," antwortete sie sofort „ich liebe ihn sehr."

„Und die Familie?"

„Auch die anderen, sie sind meine Familie…und das ist auch der Grund, warum es so weh tat."

„Kannst du ihnen verzeihen?"

Bella überlegte „Eigentlich habe ich das schon, ich hab mit einigen von ihnen gesprochen…"

„Und du hast ihnen verziehen?"

„Ja."

„Und warum bist du dann nicht bei ihnen?"

„Ich hab noch nicht mit allen gesprochen."

„Dann tu das endlich, verzeih ihnen und hol dir deine Familie zurück!"

Das war genau das was sie gebraucht hatte, einen Arschtritt von ihrer besten Freundin „Du hast Recht, ich muss mit Carlisle sprechen. Davon mal ab hab ich ihnen gestattet mir Weihnachtsgeschenke zu machen."

„Was? Aber du hasst es Geschenke zu bekommen."

„Tja, Emmett hat mich daran erinnert das Geschenke machen auch schön sein kann und er hat mich erpresst."

„Wie er hat dich erpresst?"

„Naja, ich hab ihm meinen Problembär vorgestellt."

„Den Aggro-Bär."

„Genau den, er hat sich darum gekümmert."

„Du hast ihm also Frühstück gemacht?" lachte Alli „Und wieso hat er dich damit erpresst?"

„Er hat gesagt, er sieht es als verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk und nimmt sich heraus mir auch eins zu machen."

„Wow, er ist echt gut, warum hab ich da nie dran gedacht… er hat dir einen Freifahrtschein für ein Geschenk abgeluchst."

„Wir haben zusammen festgelegt, was sie schenken dürfen."

„Festgelegt?"

„Ja, also jeder darf nur ein Geschenk machen, es darf nicht zu viel kosten und es darf nichts zum anziehen sein."

„Und das ist dann ok?"

„Ja, irgendwie schon, ich freu mich sogar drauf zu sehen was sie aussuchen."

„Gut, dann musst du nur noch sehen, das du auch wirklich hingehst. Sprich mit Jake!"

„Ja, mach ich, weißt du wo er ist?"

„Er zieht wahrscheinlich gerade Seth die Ohren lang."

„Dann sollte ich es vielleicht bei Carlisle versuchen."

Carlisle saß in seinem Büro und sah verschiedene Krankenakten durch. Er hörte ein leises klopfen an der Tür und antwortete „Herein."

Er war mehr als überrascht Bella vor sich zu sehen.

„Hallo Bella."

„Hi Carlisle, hast du einen Moment?"

„Ja natürlich, setz dich doch."

„Würde es dir was aus machen, wenn wir nach draußen gehen? Ich mag Krankenhäuser nicht besonders."

Er griff nach seiner Jacke „Lass uns gehen." Er führte sie in den kleinen Park in dem er auch mit Angela gesprochen hatte. Bella atmete befreit durch.

„Was kann ich für dich tun Bella?" fragte Carlisle neugierig, sie hatte den ganzen Weg durch das Krankenhaus geschwiegen.

„Ich wollte wissen, warum du Edward zugestimmt hast?"

„Wobei?" Carlisle war verwirrt.

„Als ihr alle einfach gegangen seit, ich versteh es immer noch nicht wirklich."

„Wir wollten dich beschützen, Bella."

„Aber ihr habt genau das Gegenteil getan, ihr habt mich ungeschützt zurück gelassen."

„Edward war fest davon überzeugt, dass du ohne uns ein normales Leben führen könntest."

„Carlisle, ich habe davor schon kein normales Leben geführt…"

Er musste auflachen „Aber mit uns an deiner Seite hattest du auch keine Chance dazu."

So langsam war sie von dem Argument des normalen Lebens wirklich angepisst.

„Ich gehörte zu eurer Familie, zumindest habt ihr mir das immer vorgespielt" zischte sie vorwurfsvoll „und ihr seit einfach so gegangen, ihr habt euch noch nicht einmal verabschiedet…" ihre Stimme brach am Ende. Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie verletzt sie auch noch nach 60 Jahren war.

„Es tut mir leid Bella, ich hätte nicht auf ihn hören sollen, aber er meinte ein glatter Schnitt wäre besser."

„Carlisle, wie konntest du das glauben! Ich war tot, ein Zombie, ich habe mit niemandem mehr gesprochen …" es traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Es tut mir so leid Bella, ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, wir waren alle noch so aufgewühlt von den Ereignissen an deinem Geburtstag. Edwards Argumente klangen einleuchtend… Alle haben so stark protestiert, ich hätte auf sie hören sollen." Bella sah, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Ihr habt mich verletzt, sehr sogar…" Er sah wie sehr sie sie verletzt hatten, sie war in sich gesunken. Ihre Arme um sich geschlungen, als ob sie drohte auseinander zubrechen.

„Es tut mir so leid Bella." er nahm sie in den Arm, als sie aufschluchzte. So standen sie eine Weile da, sie leise schluchzend, als alle schon verarbeitet geglaubten Gefühle sie zu überwältigen drohten und er, der sie leise tröstete. Er murmelte in ihr Haar wie leid es ihnen allen tat, dass sie sie nie wieder verlassen würden und das sie immer noch zur Familie gehörte.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte sah er sie liebevoll an „Du gehörst zu unserer Familie und wir werden dich nie wieder im Stich lassen, wir alle lieben dich." sagte er noch einmal klar und deutlich. Sie nickte „Wir würden uns wirklich freuen, wenn du uns wieder als deine Familie betrachten würdest."

Sie sah ihn zögernd an „Ich weiß nicht…"

„Überleg es dir, du musst ja nicht sofort bei uns einziehen, besuch uns, komm zu Weihnachten bei uns vorbei."

„Ich weiß noch nicht, aber ich werde es mir überlegen." damit verabschiedete sie sich.

**Kommi schreiben nicht vergessen!**


	28. Die Stunde der Wahrheit

**Hallo meine Lieben, heute gibt es nur ein kleines Geschenk und Weihnachten gibt es natürlich erst zu Weihnachten (bin noch nicht ganz fertig aber fast). Eigentlich gehören die Figuren SM ich leih sie mir nur und lasse sie nach meinem Willen Tanzen.**

**Danke für die Kommis vor allem an Kaline, die immer wieder schreibt an dich besonders schöne Weihnachten. Weiterer Dank geht an mein Bunny. **

**Ansonsten wünsche ich euch allen ein wundervollen Fest. **

Kapitel 28

**Die Stunde der Wahrheit**

Als Carlisles Schicht im Krankenhaus zu Ende ging, ging er so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, er wollte von seinem Gespräch mit Bella berichten, doch als er ankam war seine ganze Familie schwer beschäftigt. Alice und Rosalie saßen in einem der Schlafzimmer und suchten fieberhaft nach etwas im Internet, er hörte wie sie immer wieder etwas eintippten und Alice immer wieder „oh nee" stöhnte, während Rosalie ihr immer wieder Sachen sagte wie „geht nicht", „zu teuer", „nix zum anziehen" oder „willst du sie etwa vergraueln".

Jasper und Emmett saßen zusammen im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich leise. Edward saß an seinem Piano und komponierte ein neues Stück.

Esme kam ihm fröhlich im Foyer entgegen „Hallo Liebling." begrüßte sie ihn „Wie war die Arbeit?" Sie umarmte ihn.

„Hallo Liebes." er küsste sie „Es war wie immer, aber ich hatte zwischendurch einen Gast." antwortete er.

„Ah, ich habe eine Vermutung." lächelte sie.

„Aber was ist denn hier los?" fragte er.

„Emmett hat heute morgen Bella getroffen und sie dazu überredet, dass wir ihr doch Geschenke machen dürfen."

„Vielleicht kommt sie ja doch, mir hat sie gesagt, dass sie sich noch nicht sicher ist."

„Was hat sie noch gesagt?" wollte Esme wissen „Wie war sie so?" Sie wollte alles über ihre Tochter wissen und litt darunter, dass sie sie noch nicht wieder getroffen hatte. Sie wollte ihr sagen, dass sie sie immer noch liebte und sie wollte ihr danken, dass sie ihr gegen Elouise geholfen hatte.

„Wir haben sie wirklich sehr verletzt," antwortete Carlisle leise „es wird lange dauern bis sie uns wieder vertraut."

„Das wird sie," versicherte sie ihm „wir müssen ihr Zeit lassen." sie lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Du hast recht." sagte Carlisle und zog sie wieder zu sich. Er suchte in ihrer Nähe trost, warum hatte er Bella das nur angetan, er hätte es vorher sehen müssen wie sehr sie sie verletzen würden. Esme ahnte, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte. „Hör auf damit, lass uns lieber überlegen was wir Bella schenken."

„Hast du schon eine Idee?"

„Es gibt da ein paar Regeln."

„Wie Regeln?" er sah sie fragend an.

„Ja, Bella und Emmett haben Regeln aufgestellt was die Geschenke angeht, jeder von uns darf ihr nur ein Geschenk machen, es darf nicht mehr als 99$ kosten und zu Alice Leidwesen darf es auch keine Kleidung sein."

„Und ich kann sie nicht sehen." jammerte Alice von oben, dank Vampiergehör hatte sie das Gespräch mitgehört „Wie soll ich da das perfekte Geschenk finden?"

Esme ignorierte den Zwischenruf und sprach weiter mit Carlisle „Ich finde die Idee mit den Einschränkungen gar nicht schlecht, vielleicht sollten wir das für die ganze Familie einführen."

„NEIN! Esme das kannst du mir nicht antun, ich hab doch schon alle Geschenke." Alice kam hysterisch nach unten gerannt und sah sie verzweifelt an „Bitte Esme, ich hab mir doch solche Mühe gegeben die perfekten Geschenke zu kaufen…"

Carlisle überlegte „Alice beruhig dich, ich denke für dieses Weihnachten ist das ein bisschen knapp, aber für die Zukunft ist es vielleicht gar nicht schlecht." Er hatte schon lange das Gefühl das Geschenke in der Familie nicht mehr wirklich gewürdigt wurden „Wir reden da ein anderes mal drüber, erst einmal müssen Esme und ich überlegen was wir denn schenken…"

„Mmpf, was haben heute alle gegen mich." murmelte Alice als sie wieder in ihr Zimmer stapfte.

Esme kicherte leise „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr diese Idee nicht gefallen würde, aber es könnte dazu führen, dass sich Bella in der Familie wohler fühlen würde."

„Ja," stimmte Carlisle zu „sie mochte es noch nie wirklich, wenn wir ihr Geschenke gemacht haben..."

„Ich hab da schon eine Idee was wir ihr schenken könnten…" sagte Esme

Bella rannte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Das Gespräch mit Carlisle hatte ihr gut getan, auch wenn es ihre Gefühle wieder durcheinander gewirbelt hatte. Sie wollte wieder zu der Cullen Familie gehören, sie wollte Edward zurück und glücklich sein, auch wenn sie es bei Carlisle noch nicht zugegeben hatte. Als sie an ihrem kleinen Häuschen ankam, wartete davor Jacob. Er kam die letzten Meter gut gelaunt auf sie zu „Hey Bells" begrüßte er sie.

„Hi Jake, was gibt's?"

„Ich hab gehört, wir sollten mal in Ruhe miteinander reden. Seth hat mir ziemlich den Kopf gewaschen."

„Komm rein." sagte sie und betrat vor ihm ihr Haus.

Sie setzte sich und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Bella ich ... „ er zögerte.

„Nun sag schon Jake, ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

„Ich habe meinen Imprint gefunden." platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und dann machte sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Jake, das ist doch toll!" sie umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Aber bist du nicht sauer, ich hatte so wenig Zeit für dich und ich dachte das …."

„Nein Jake, ich freu mich für dich... Ich muss dir auch etwas gestehen…"

„Du willst zu den Cullens zurück, oder?" riet er.

„Ja…"

„Bella, bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja Jake, ich liebe ihn immer noch, ich vermisse sie alle… ich will wieder zur Cullenfamilie gehören…" Er sah sie lange an.

„Wenn du mir das noch vor ein paar Monaten gesagt hättest, ich hätte es nicht verstanden aber jetzt…"

„Es ist für dich also ok?"

Er seufze „Ja ist es, aber ich muss ihn nicht mögen, oder?"

Sie lachte erleichtert „Nein."

Er legte seinen Arm um sie „Aber wir bleiben immer Freunde, oder?"

Sie nickte „Natürlich." sie lehnte sich an seiner Schulter an. Nach einer Weile fragte sie zögernd „Du, Jake?"

„Hmm?"

„Ist es für dich ok, wenn ich Weihnachten bei den Cullens feier?"

Er lache leise auf „Ich wollte dich auch fragen, ob es ok ist, wenn ich Weihnachten bei Fiona feier."

„Fiona, ist sie das?"

„Ja." er lächelte verträumt.

„Erzähl, ich will alles wissen?"

**Macht mir doch ein Geschenk, schreibt mir einen Kommi.**


	29. Schenken für Fortgeschrittene

**Hallo meine lieben Leser ich hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Feiertage, meine waren schön(stressig) ihr kennt das sicher alle. Deshalb erst jetzt als verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk das Kapitel…..**

**Ich kann nur wie immer sagen nix meins alles SM und danke an mein Bunny.**

**Ich freue mich immer mich über jeden Kommi wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten über Geschenke (um in der Symbolik des Festes zu bleiben) also macht mich glücklich und schreibt mir.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

Kapitel 29

**Schenken für Fortgeschrittene**

Sie hatten seit dem Treffen mit Carlisle nichts mehr von Bella gehört. Nicht ob sie kommen würde oder nicht. Alice suchte die ganze Zeit nach einem Hinweis in ihren Visionen, aber durch Bella konnte sie nicht viel sehen. Sie hofften alle, dass die Lücken in ihren Visionen bedeutete, dass sie kommen würde.

Am Weihnachtsabend saßen sie so alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer. Sie hatten einen Baum mit Wurzeln besorgt, sie waren sich nicht sicher wie Bella auf einen gefällten Baum reagieren würde. Emmett und Alice hatten ihn geschmückt. Darunter lagen alle Geschenke zu denen Emmett seit geraumer Zeit schielte. Edward und Alice saßen gemeinsam über einem komplizierten Schachspiel. Jasper saß in einem Sessel und versuchte sich in ein Buch zu vertiefen, doch Emmetts Ungeduld lenkte ihn immer wieder ab. Carlisle und Esme saßen aneinandergekuschelt auf einem Sofa und unterhielten sich mit Rosalie.

Emmett quengelte zum wiederholten mal „Können wir endlich die Geschenke öffnen?"

Carlisle antwortete „Ja, ich denke wir sollten sie öffnen, so wie es aussieht wird Bella nicht mehr kommen." Damit sprach er aus, was sie alle schon befürchtet hatten.

Emmett sprang auf „Ich zuerst."

„Wer auch sonst." murmelte Edward. Es traf ihn sehr, dass Bella nicht mit ihm Weihnachten verbringen würde. So feierte er wieder mit seiner Familie, drei Paare, die die ruhige Zeit gemeinsam genossen und sie würde mit jemand anderes feiern. Jasper spürte, dass Edward langsam in Selbstmitleid versank und schickte ihm freudige Gefühle *Reiß dich zusammen, du bist nicht alleine, du hast uns alle…*

Emmett wurde doch wieder unterbrochen kurz bevor er das Geschenk, das er ausgesucht hatte, öffnen wollte. Es klopfte.

Sie sahen sich erstaunt an und auf allen Gesichtern bereitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus, sie war doch gekommen. Esme rannte schnell zur Tür und öffnete. Vor ihr stand Bella, beladen mit Geschenken. „Hallo Esme, es tut mir leid, dass ich so spät dran bin, aber ich hatte noch Besuch…"

Esme ließ sie gar nicht aussprechen „Bella, komm rein, ich freu mich so, dass du gekommen bist. Soll ich dir das abnehmen?" sie signalisierte zu den Geschenken.

„Ja, bitte." Bella betrat das Haus. Es sah fast genau so aus wie vor 60 Jahren, nur ein bisschen moderner.

„Bella, komm rein, ich will meine Geschenke endlich öffnen!" rief Emmett ungeduldig. Die ganze Familie hatte sich mittlerweile in den Eingangsbereich gedrängelt. Bella musste kichern, sie sah deutlich wie sehr sich all freuten. Nacheinander fand sie sich in den Armen von Rosalie und Alice wieder.

Sie fand sich kurze Zeit später mit allen im Wohnzimmer wieder unter einem Tannenbaum. Sie bemerkte, das der Baum noch lebte und lächelte sanft. Ein Fest neben einem totem Baum hätte ihr nicht wirklich gefallen. Ihr Geschenke wurden zu denen der Familie gelegt.

„Also los Emmett, jetzt ist die ganze Familie zusammen…" sagte Carlisle. Bella lächelte erfreut wieder zu einer richtigen Familie zugehören, auch wenn sie immer die Wölfe gehabt hatte, fühlte sich dies hier besonders richtig an.

Emmett reagierte schon nach den ersten zwei Worten und öffnete die ersten Geschenke. Als er zu einem kleinen Umschlag kam, der von Bella war grinste er sie an „Och Bella, du weißt doch, dem größten das größte Geschenk."

„Glaub mir das Geschenk ist groß genug." grinste sie und sah zu wie Emmett den Umschlag öffnete. Er nahm einen kleinen weißen Zettel heraus „Und was ist das? Ich meine...schon klar das ist ein Zettel, aber...?" er sah sie etwas verwirrt an.

„Naja, eigentlich hast du dein Geschenk ja schon bekommen…" zog sie ihn auf. Er sah sie irritiert an „Und was ist das dann?"

„Seth Nummer."

„Wofür brauche ich Seth Nummer?"

„Nah um einen Termin für den Ringkampf auszumachen."

„Ja! Jajajajaja das heißt er macht mit." Emmett war spätestens jetzt völlig überdreht.

„Bella wie konntest du uns das antun, damit wird er uns jetzt endlos nerven." sagte Rosalie halb im ernst halb im Scherz.

„Selbstschutz. Nachdem ich Seth den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, konnte er sich auch nicht einkriegen. Es hat ein wenig gedauert, aber irgendwann war Jacob so genervt von ihm, dass er es erlaubt hat." Sie sah Emmett an „Ruf ihn doch gleich an."

„Ja, mach ich." damit verschwand er in seinem Zimmer.

Bella sah den Rest der Familie an „Je eher er das macht, desto eher ist es wieder vorbei…"

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht." nickte Jasper.

„Jetzt bin ich dran." rief Alice aus.

„Als ob du nicht wüsstest was du bekommst." zog Edward sie auf. Er war bis dahin sehr leise gewesen. Er wollte Bella am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und nie wieder los lassen, aber er wusste immer noch nicht, ob sie das auch wollte.

„Ja, aber ich freu mich trotzdem und Bellas Geschenk kenn ich noch nicht…" sie suchte sich das kleine Geschenk, dass von Bella kam heraus. Es war eine kleine Schachtel in etwa so groß wie ein Buch. Sie öffnete sie und sah einen wunderschönen Gürtel. Die Schnalle war aus Holz, fast als ob sie geschnitzt worden wäre, allerdings konnte sie keine Werkzeugspuren entdecken. Sie war geformt wie eine Blüte mit einigen Knospen daneben. Der Gürtel selbst bestand aus biegsamen Ästen einer Weide. Alice sah ungläubig auf das Geschenk, so etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen, aber es gefiel ihr sehr. Innerlich ging sie schon alle Kleidungsstücke in ihrem Schrank durch, um den Gürtel besonders gut zur Geltung zu bringen. Sie legte ihn um und er passte sich mit einem kleinen Wink von Bella genau an ihren Körper an. „Danke Bella, das ist wunderbar." freute sie sich und fiel ihr um den Hals.

Emmett kam wieder herunter gerannt und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht „Wir treffen uns in einer Woche." verkündete er „Und was haben die anderen bekommen?"

„Wir haben noch nicht alle unsere Geschenke geöffnet," antwortete Jasper „nicht jeder ist so gierig wie du."

„Aber jetzt bist du dran" mischte sich Alice ein und reichte ihm ein Geschenk.

Jasper sah sie an „Aber du bist doch noch gar nicht fertig."

„Doch." sie zeigte auf die verschiedenen Pakete „Die Stiefel die ich mir gewünscht habe, die Tasche, das Abbo für das online Magazin und das wichtigste unser Urlaub zu zweit." sie küsste ihn sanft „Danke mein Schatz" sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

Er öffnete sein erstes Geschenk bei dem es sich ebenfalls um Bellas handelte und staunte. Er hatte ein Bild in der Hand, in einem wundeschönem Holzrahmen. Als er es genauer betrachtete sah er, dass es sich um ein Familienfoto handelte von seiner Familie als er noch ein Mensch gewesen war. „Bella woher?" er konnte seine Frage fast nicht formulieren so viele Emotionen erfüllten ihn.

„Ich habe euch lange gesucht, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, ob ihr mich noch wollt. Ich wusste nicht wo ich anfangen sollte, also habe ich versucht etwas über eure Vergangenheit herauszubekommen, ich hatte die Hoffnung euch dadurch zu finden. In einem Archiv habe ich ein wenig über deine Familie gefunden und dieses Foto. Er fand einen weiteren Umschlag in dem Geschenk.

„Was ist dass?" er zog mehrere Bögen Papier hervor.

„Das sind Adressen… von Mitgliedern deiner Familie, die noch lebt und ein Stammbaum."

Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich dachte du freust dich vielleicht…" fügte Bella zögerlich hinzu.

„Natürlich freu ich mich, ich wusste nicht das ich noch Familie habe, ich kann mich an so wenig erinnern…" Er stand auf, ging die einigen Schritte zu Bella und umarmte sie „Danke." murmelte er in ihr Haar.

„Wie wär es denn, wenn Bella jetzt Geschenke auspacken würde." schlug Emmett vor. Sie setzte sich wieder. „Zuerst meins." Emmett drückte ihr eine kleine Schachtel in die Hand.

Sie öffnete sie. Darin fand sie einen Fotoapparat und ein leeren Rahmen. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Naja, ich dachte du machst mein nächstes Siegerfoto…" sagte Emmett mit ernstem Gesicht.

Die ganze Familie musste lachen und auch Emmett und Bella konnten sich nicht halten.

„Aber meinen Problembär hast du schon erledigt…"

„Ach wir finden bestimmt noch einen, ansonsten kannst du auch mein Siegerfoto nach dem Kampf machen…"

„Danke Emmett."

„Gerne doch Schwesterchen und keine sorge ich habe brav deine Regeln eingehalten."

Sie sah ihn an „Das sind zwei Geschenke."

„Nein, dreh den Rahmen mal um." als sie das tat sah sie in den Bilderrahmen eingeschnitzt _Eigentum von Emmett._ Sie lachte „Ok, ok alles klar du machst mich zu deiner eigenen Fotografin."

„Genau." grinste Emmett.

Rosalie reichte ihr ein weiteres Geschenk „Offensichtlich sind Bilder ein Thema, dass sich durch dieses Weihnachten zieht." Bella wickelte das Geschenk aus und sah ein wunderschönes Bild ihres Waldes am Herbstanfang. „Ich habe es selbst gemalt." sagte Rosalie.

„Danke Rosalie, das ist perfekt." staunte Bella.

Jasper trat an Bella heran „Wir habe auch etwas für dich." er reichte ihr ein Geschenk „Das ist von Alice und mir, wir haben uns zusammen getan, da es etwas teurer war…" Er hoffte, dass diese Beugung ihrer Regeln ok war.

Bella fand in Papier gewickelt ein in Leder gebundenes Buch „Wir haben in vielen Quellen nach Nymphen gesucht, konnten bis jetzt aber nichts finden also dachte ich, du könntest selbst etwas schreiben." Sie schlug das Buch auf und sah, dass es sich um ein Tagebuch handelte, die Seiten waren mit Pflanzenornamenten verziert. Sie strich zärtlich darüber.

Leise sagte sie „Danke, das ist wunderschön."

Alice war erleichtert, obwohl sie nichts hatte sehen können, war das Geschenk perfekt.

Esme stand auf und reichte ihr eine kleine Schachtel aus blauem Samt.

„Das ist von Carlisle und mir." Bella traute sich fast nicht es zu öffnen. Sie faste sich ihr Herz und hob den Deckel hoch. Auf einem Samtkissen lag ein verziertes Medaillon, vorsichtig nahm sie es hoch. „Das ist das Cullen Familien Wappen" erklärte Esme. „Wir wollten dir zeigen, dass du zu unserer Familie gehörst. Sie hinein."

Bella öffnete das Schmuckstück und fand ein Foto von René und eins von Charlie.

„Aber wir wollen deine Eltern natürlich nicht ersetzen." erklärte Esme.

Bella traten die Tränen in die Augen und sie warf sich schluchzend in Esmes Arme „Danke Esme, danke,…..ich liebe dich." Carlisle stand auf und nahm seine Frau und seine Tochter in den Arm. „Bella wir werden dich nie wieder im Stich lassen." Bella nickte an seiner Schulter, sie konnte es noch nicht wirklich glauben, aber sie wollte ihrer Familie noch eine Chance geben.

Nachdem sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten stand Edward zögernd auf, er war noch nie so nervös gewesen. „Bella ich…..habe auch etwas für dich." er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Sie sah wie nervös er war und musste lächeln, sie griff nach seiner Hand und stand auf. Er führte sie zu seinem Piano „Ich habe ein neues Lied für dich geschrieben." Sie setzten sich und er begann zu spielen. Das Lied vereinte alle Gefühle, die er empfunden hatte, seit er sie wieder getroffen hatte, immer wieder hörte sie Teile ihres Schlafliedes. Als das Lied beendet war, sah er sie an. Leise liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Nicht weinen Bella…"

Sie legte einen Finger über seine Lippen und brachte ihn so zum Verstummen. „Schließ die Augen." sagte sie und er tat es.

Dann lehnte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft. Edwards Augen flogen auf, er konnte es nicht fassen. Hieß das, dass sie ihn wieder wollte?

Sie löste sich von ihm „Ich liebe dich auch Edward."

„Bella,…." Es verschlug ihm die Sprache. Er umarmte sie „Ich liebe dich." er war froh ihr endlich seine Gefühle zeigen zu können.

„Ich habe auch etwas für dich." sagte Bella und stand auf.

Er setzte sich auf ein Sofa, sie reichte ihm einen Umschlag. Darin fand er einen Brief von Jacob, der ihm erlaubte Bella in ihrem Haus auf dem Land der Quileute zu besuchen.

„Das heißt wir können uns immer sehen."

„Ja können wir, aber die Erlaubnis gilt nur für dich…"

„Och Menno," konnte man von Alice hören „ich hätte wirklich gerne dein Haus gesehen."

„Ich versuche Jake zu überreden, dass du mich einmal besuchen kannst. Aber der Grenzpassierschein für Edward und der Ringkampf war alles das ich aus ihm herauspressen konnte."

„Ok, naja versuch es weiter." sagte Alice.

„Lass uns mit der Bescherung weiter machen," sagte Emmett. „Rosi du bist dran."

Rosalie fand zwischen Kleidung von Alice, Autoteilen, neuen Werkzeugen und einem Konzertbesuch mit Emmett ein kleines Geschenk von Bella. Eine Haarspange, sie sah aus wie eine echte weiße Lilienblüte, die sich auch echt anfühlte. „Bella?"

„Ja, es ist eine echte Blüte, du solltest sie zwischendurch in einer Schale mit Wasser aufbewahren, dann sollte sie so bleiben."

„Sie ist wunderschön." Rosalie streichelte vorsichtig über die Blätter „Danke."

Esme fand zwischen ihren Geschenken ein kleines Seidensäckchen Blumenzwiebeln. Sie sah Bella fragend an.

„Das sind Märzenbecher."

„Aber ich dachte, die sind ausgestorben."

„Fast, ich dachte du könntest sie anbauen und vielleicht sogar nachzüchten…"

„Danke Bella….ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."

„Vielleicht könntest du ein paar davon zwischendurch aussetzen?"

„Natürlich."

Carlisle packte ebenfalls sein Geschenk aus, er fand drei Reagenzgläser mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit. „Bella? Was ist das?"

Sie lachte „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du bestimmt ganz gern mein Blut untersuchen würdest, wissenschaftliche Neugier und so, also hab ich mal was abgefüllt und…"

„So sieht dein Blut aus?"

„Ja."

„Mhmmm, das ist eine ungewöhnliche Farbe…" Carlisle versank in seinen Gedanken. Er plante innerlich schon alle Untersuchungen die er gerne machen würde. Währenddessen saßen Alice und Jasper aneinandergekuschelt auf einem Sofa und planten ihren romantischen Trip nach Paris, Emmett überlegte welche Griffe er bei Seth wirkungsvoll anwenden könnte. Rosalie und Esme erfreuten sich an ihren Geschenken und genossen eine leise Mutter Tochter Unterhaltung und Edward und Bella saßen wieder am Piano und er spielte für sie.

**Schreibt mir!**

**Wie ihr sicher merkt geht die Geschichte ihrem Ende zu, es folgen noch ungefähr ein bis zwei Kapitel und ein paar Outtakes die nicht in die Geschichte gepasst hätten. Ich kann leider noch nicht versprechen, dass ich diese Woche ein weiteres Kapitel schaffe. Ich gebe mein bestes.**

**Aber nicht traurig sein ich habe schon eine neue Idee für eine neue Storry…..**


	30. Willkommen im Fightclub

**Hallo meine lieben Leser, ich entschuldige mich vielmals für die Verspätung, hatte leider viel zu tun und dazu eine kleine Schreibblockade. Hier findet ihr jetzt das letzte Kapitel (evtl. kommen noch Outtakes dann aber unter einem anderen Titel) Ich danke noch mal allen für die vielen Kommis, das hat mich wirklich durchhalten lassen, das und meine Beta die mich mit einem Abbruch nicht hätte davon kommen lassen .An diesem Kapitel hat sie wieder fleißig mitgearbeitet, wie bei allen Kämpfen mein GOßER DANK an mein BUNNY .**

**Immer noch gehören Sie alle nicht mir…. Aber ich leih sie mir auch noch mal, habe die nächste Geschichte schon im Kopf. Aber sie werd wahrscheinlich keine E/B Geschichte aber lasst euch überraschen…**

Kapitel 30

**Willkommen beim Fightclub**

Weihnachten war jetzt zwei Wochen her und es hatte sich eine zögerliche Routine entwickelt. Bella verbrachte den Morgen in ihrem Wald oder mit Esme. Carlisle hatte ihr angeboten sie wieder in der Schule anzumelden, Edward und Alice waren für die Idee Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Aber Bella wollte nicht wieder in ihr altes Muster fallen. Im Laufe der letzten 60 Jahre hatte sie erkannt, dass viel von ihrem Schmerz daher kam, das sie niemanden außer den Cullens gehabt hatte und sie wollte ihr neu erkämpftes unabhängiges Leben nicht aufgeben. Davon mal abgesehen hatte sie keine Lust den halben Tag in einem Gebäude voller Plastik zu verbringen. Die Freundschaft zu Rosalie entwickelte sich und auch das Verhältnis zu Alice wurde langsam besser. Edward und sie verbrachten die Abende alleine in ihrem Haus um ihre wiedergefundene Zweisamkeit zu genießen.

Der Ringkampf zwischen Emmett und Seth war verschoben worden, doch heute nachdem ein starkes Gewitter über Forks angekündigt wurde wollten sie sich alle an dem alten Baseballfeld der Cullens treffen.

Es versammelte sich auf der einen Seite des Feldes das Rudel, Alli, Quil und Clairs Enkel Nahim und Pauls Ur- Enkel Rob zwei große breitschultrige junge Männer. Seth stand siegessicher grinsend mit Jacob, Bella, Carlisle und Emmett in der Mitte. Die Cullens hatten sich am anderen Ende des Feldes versammelt. Bella sollte bei dem Kampf Schiedsrichterin sein, darauf hatten sie sich alle schnell geeinigt. Sie war mit Seth genauso befreundet wie mit Emmett, so dass sie am unparteiischsten sein würde.

Jetzt hatten sie sich alle in der Mitte versammelt um die Regeln zu besprechen. Bella fasste diese so laut zusammen, dass sie auch die Zuschauer hörten.

„Also der Gegner muss drei Sekunden am Boden fixiert werden, kein Beißen für Emmett! Und kein Abreißen von Gliedmaßen für Seth! Und keine Schläge unter die Gürtellinie Jungs, fehlt noch etwas? Dann bitte ich die Kontrahenten sich bereit zu machen!" Jacob und Carlisle verließen den `Ring´. Seth entledigte sich seiner Kleider und verwandelte sich.

Emmett machte gymnastische Aufwärmübungen und grinste dabei über das ganze Gesicht. Auch Seth streckte sich und beäugte seinen Gegner genau, er zog die Lefzen hoch, was einem wölfischen Grinsen gleichkam. Bella gab das Signal zum Start und Emmett ging zuerst langsam auf den großen Wolf zu „Komm schon Fiffi, komm…." Versuchte er Seth zu reizen, der ihn aber nur abwartend ansah. Dann aber startete er sofort durch. Er rannte mit donnernden Schritten auf Seth zu, der geschickt auswich, sich dabei drehte, um sich auf Emmetts Rücken zu schmeißen. Er traf Emmett an den Schulter, der nach vorne stolperte. Einen Augenblick berührten seine Knie den Boden, bevor er nach hinten in seinen Nacken griff und den Wolf nach vorne warf. Seth jaulte kurz auf als er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Beide rappelten sich wieder auf und beäugten sich kritisch. Sie umkreisten sich vorsichtig.

Das Rudel begann Seth lautstark anzufeuern.

„Komm schon Seth gib's ihm!"

„Stell dich nicht an wie ein Mädchen." dafür bekam Rob einen Schlag von Alli in den Nacken. Aber auch sie feuerte Seth mit an „Lass dich nicht treten wie ein Hund!" Alle konnten Seth verächtlich Schnauben hören.

Rosalie hörte die Wölfe und begann ihren Mann ebenfalls anzufeuern „Mach den Köter fertig"

Alice stimmte mit ein „Nimm ihn an die Leine! Und führ ihn vor!"

Emmett lachte laut auf, als er das hörte und griff wieder an. Seth wich seinen nächsten Attacken immer wieder aus und umrundete ihn weiter. Emmett wurde immer wütender, bei einem weiteren Angriff ließ Seth unauffällig ein Hinterbein nach oben schnellen und stellte Emmett damit ein Bein. Er stolperte nach vorne, fing sich aber wieder und griff Seth grollend an, der gerade behände auf ihn zu sprang. Er traf ihn mit seiner Schulter am Bauch. Seth jaulte dramatisch auf als er auf dem Boden mit einem dumpfen Laut aufschlug. Emmett freute sich „Ha, hab ich dich erwischt." er drehte sich zu seiner Familie „Ich hatte mehr von einem Werwolfkämpfchen erwartet."

Seth war direkt wieder auf den Beinen und sprungbereit, mit Wucht sprang er Emmett auf den Rücken, riss ihn zu Boden und begrub ihn unter sich. Emmett versuchte sich unter dem schweren Körper des Wolfes herauszuwinden. Seth biss ihm in den Nacken, wie eine Katzenmutter ihrem Jungen und fixierte ihn, damit er die nötigen drei Sekunden auf dem Boden blieb. Bella zählte aus „Eins….Zwei…..Drei….der Kampf ist aus, der Sieger ist Seth!"

Das Rudel jubelte lauthals auf. Emmett rief nur laut „ Das ist nicht fair, ich war abgelenkt."

Jasper, der auf ihn zukam um ihm aufzuhelfen, sagte nur „Drehe niemals deinem Gegner den Rücken zu!" Er reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn mit Schwung wieder auf die Beine.

„Ich will eine Revanche."

„Emmett der Kampf ist gelaufen." sagte Edward genervt. „Er wusste genau was er von dir zu erwarten hatte, er ist kein schlechter Schauspieler, oder?"

„Was?"

„Du bist nicht der erste Vampir mit dem ich gekämpft habe." fügte Seth hinzu, der gerade seine Hose zu knöpfte.

„Was? Dann will ich erst recht eine Revanche."

„Wir wiederholen das auf jeden Fall noch mal, keine Sorge." antwortete Jake, der gerade hinzu kam. „Das ist für die jungen Wölfe wirklich eine gute Lektion," dann grinste er abfällig „aber vielleicht solltest du vorher noch mal ein wenig trainieren, nur so als liebgemeinter Rat, auch wenn ich es mag, wenn Blutsauger Staub schlucken."

Jasper lachte lauthals auf „Er hat recht, du bist wirklich aus der Übung, aber jetzt haben wir wenigstens neue Partner mit denen wir uns duellieren können."

Rosalie trat besorgt zu ihrem Mann „Bist du in Ordnung?"fragte sie und strich ihm sanft über seinen Nacken nach einer Verletzung suchend. Sie konnte keine Bissspuren feststellen und atmete erleichtert auf. Auch Bella kam zu der Gruppe lachend hinzu.

„Hey Emmibär, ich hab ein nettes Siegerfoto gemacht, allerdings liegst du unten. Willst du es trotzdem haben?" sie sah ihn unschuldig an und konnte es sich dann doch nicht verkneifen lauthals los zu lachen.

„Ich nehm's gerne, rahmst du es mir ein?" fragte Seth.

„Klar."

„Und das nächste machst du dann von mir." Emmett kam über seine Niederlage so langsam hinweg, aber mit der Aussicht, dass dies kein Einzelereignis bleiben würde konnte er mitlachen. Innerlich plante er schon weitere Angriffe die er ausprobieren wollte, was Edward aufstöhnen ließ.

„Emmett, denk darüber nach, nachdem du trainiert hast."

Die Wölfe zogen nach einiger Zeit zurück nach Hause und auch die Cullens gingen.

Edward und Bella verließen die Familie und zogen sich in ihr Haus zurück.

Am Abend saßen sie aneinander gekuschelt in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und atmete seinen Duft tief ein. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und zeichnete mit seinem Daumen zärtliche Kreise. Er fühlte sich endlich wieder komplett, mit Bella empfand er einen Frieden den er mit Elouise nie empfunden hatte. Und plötzlich überkam ihn die Angst all dies wieder zu verlieren, den Frieden, seine Familie, die endlich alle wieder zusammen und glücklich waren, sogar Rosalie und vor allem hatte er Angst Bella wieder verlieren zu können. Seine Kehle schnürte sich bei dem Gedanken zu. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wieder ohne sie zu sein. Auch wenn er an der ersten Trennung allein schuld war musste er ihr sagen was er empfand, vor allem musste sie wissen, dass er sie nie wieder verlassen würde.

„Bella?"

„Mhmm" antwortete sie leise.

„Er rückte soweit von ihr, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte sie aber immer noch im Arm hielt. „Ich liebe dich! Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben und ich hoffe, dass du mit mir die Ewigkeit verbringen wirst."

Im ersten Augenblick sah sie nur in seine goldenen Augen, sie konnte sehen, dass es ihm ernst war. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren auch für sie traumhaft gewesen und sie hoffte, dass es so ab jetzt an immer sein würde.

„Edward ich liebe dich auch…" sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen, da er ihre Lippen mit seinen versiegelte. Zuerst war er sanft und zögerlich, doch sie wollte mehr. Sie kniete sich vor ihm auf das Sofa und ließ beide Hände in seinen Nacken gleiten und weiter in seine Haare. Die Lust steigerte sich und sie wollten beide nicht von einander lassen, doch Edward löste sich trotzdem von ihr.

„Bella nicht, du könntest dich an meinen Zähnen verletzen."

Sie sah ihn irritiert an, das erinnerte sie nur zu sehr an ihre Beziehung, als sie noch ein Mensch war. Sie begann zu kichern. Jetzt war es an der Zeit für Edward irritiert zu sein. „Bella?"

„Edward ich bin kein Mensch mehr."

„Aber du könntest dich trotzdem an meinen Zähnen verletzen und wir wissen nicht wie das Gift auf dich reagiert."

„Doch wissen wir."

Edward sah sie fragend an.

„Ich hab Carlisle doch Blutproben von mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt.."

„Ja?"

„Ich hab ihn gebeten zu testen was passieren würde falls mich ein Vampir beißen würde. Er hat festgestellt, dass euer Gift auf mich keinerlei Auswirkungen haben würde, mein Blut hat mehr Merkmale von Harz als von Blut und wenn du einen Baum beißen würdest, würde doch auch nichts passieren oder? Du könntest also nur meine Haut beschädigen und heilen tue ich relativ schnell, also musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, wir könne…" und wieder wurde sie von seinen Lippen zum verstummen gebracht. Sie küssten sich und fummelten wie zwei Teenager, die sie ja auch eigentlich waren. Später am Abend schlief sie in seinen Armen ein.

Am frühen Morgen wurde sie von federleichten Küssen geweckt. Edward hatte sie in ihr Bett getragen und lag neben ihr. „Guten morgen, mein Liebling."

Sie lächelte ihn an und zog ihn an sich um ihn zu küssen.

„Guten morgen. So kann es ab jetzt an immer sein," und dann fügte sie das hinzu was er seit dem Abend hoffte zu hören „ich möchte auch mit dir die Ewigkeit verbringen." Das besiegelten sie mit einem Kuss in den beide ihre ganze Liebe legten.

**Ende.**

**Noch mal danke fürs lesen, schreibt mir doch einen letzten Kommi!**


End file.
